Perdida en tu mirada
by Evilmale
Summary: El robo de unas ilustraciones antiguas y un famoso báculo pastoral. La detective Mills será la encargada de investigar el caso y para que nadie sospeche de ella, Emma Swan se ve forzada a acogerla en su casa y fingir que están emparentadas. Emma Swan se siente cada día más cautivada por la detective, pero ¿Regina? ¿Qué es lo que siente en realidad por aquella testaruda profesora?
1. Primera impresión

**La historia y los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo I**

—Ah, Emma, mi catedrática de Historia Antigua favorita…

La voz del _warden_ del New Collage de la universidad de Oxford retumbó en el enorme despacho revestido de paneles de roble antiguos.

En cuanto escuchó aquel tono jovial, Emma supo que algo no marchaba bien.

Killian Jones era el tipo más desabrido del mundo; entre los directores de los _colleges_ de Oxford se le conocía como el mote de el corcho, tanto por su carácter, áspero y seco, como por su capacidad de mantenerse a flote durante los continuos temporales que azotaban las altas esferas de la universidad.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Emma se preparó para afrontar lo que fuera que aquel hombre quisiera decirle.

—Buenos días, Jones. Si no te importa, será mejor que vayamos al grano, el seminario de noviembre me tiene muy ocupada.

—Emma, Emma, ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no todo en la vida es trabajo y más trabajo?

La siniestra sonrisa manchada de nicotina que le dirigió hizo que Emma Swan se estremeciera.

Sin embargo, trató de disimularlo y se limitó a encogerse de hombros y esperar a que el otro se dejara de rodeos y le contara de una vez por todas, por qué la había mandado a llamar.

—Siéntate, por favor

Rogó Jones, al tiempo que señalaba una silla de cuero gastado frente a su desordenado escritorio.

Emma se sentó, estiro sus largas piernas frente a él y bajo los brazos, las apoyo en sus piernas de manera que le quedó bien a la vista el gesto de desespero que mostraba su cuerpo.

El grueso hombrecillo que permanecía sentado tras la mesa observó con desagrado la despeinada coleta rubia, la informal chaqueta roja y los desgastados vaqueros, deformados en las rodillas, que lucía la desalineada catedrática.

—No sé si sabes que hace unos meses se produjeron ciertos sucesos en la biblioteca del _college._

Empezó a decir el director mientas golpeaba con suavidad la pipa apagada que sostenía en una de sus manos contra el borde de la mesa.

Con los ojos clavados en una de las dos ventanas del despacho, desde la que se divisaba el impresionante mar de dos cúpulas y agujas puntiagudas de los antiguos edificios de la universidad que refulgían bajo la luz dorada de la mañana otoñal, Emma comentó sin mucho interés:

—He oído rumores de que algún chalado pintó algo en una de las mesas.

Su superior carraspeó un par de veces, como si le costara encontrar las palabras adecuadas, antes de continuar.

—Verás, además de las pintadas, muy ofensivas, por cierto para los miembros de la congregación, se produjo otro hecho más grave.

Killian Jones calló durante unos segundos y, por primera vez desde que entró en el despacho, los ojos verdosos de Emma lo miraron con algo de curiosidad a través de la montura negra y cristales gruesos de sus gafas.

—Me tienes en ascuas, Jones.

Irritado por la burla evidente que encerraban sus palabras, el _warden_ volvió a pensar, como había hecho en cientos de ocasiones, que era una lástima que Emma Swan fuera una de las catedráticas de Historia Antigua más brillantes que había pasado por la universidad de Oxford.

Nada le produciría mayor satisfacción que poder expulsar del _college_ a aquella sin vergüenza zarrapastrosa que siempre parecía divertirse a su costa.

—Han desaparecido un par de ilustraciones de uno de los libros de la biblioteca

Desembuchó Jones por fin, con brusquedad.

—¿De cuál exactamente?

La profesora recobró la seriedad en el acto.

—De la _Ética nicomáquea_ de Aristóteles del _siglo XV._

—imposible!

Exclamó, boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo han podido mantener en secreto semejante noticia?

—Cuando desaparecieron las ilustraciones, pensamos que sería mejor tratar de resolver el caso con el personal de seguridad del propio _college_ para no alertar al ladrón.

Pretendíamos evitar una publicidad nada deseable pero, después del último robo, nos hemos visto obligados a pedir ayuda a la policía.

Jones se secó el sudor que cubría su frente despejada, con un pañuelo blanco no muy limpio.

—¿Y qué se llevaron la última vez?

Preguntó Emma. Ahora su interlocutor había logrado captar toda su atención.

Killian Jones soltó, al fin, la bomba.

—El Báculo pastoral de William de Wykeham.

—¡Imposible! ¡No lo puedo creer!

Emma negó, la cabeza le daba vueltas, abrumada.

—¿Tienen alguna pista? ¿Alguna sospecha? ¿Cómo pudo el ladrón sacarlo de la capilla sin que nadie se diera cuenta? El Báculo debe medir al menos dos metros.

—Dos metros y seis centímetros, para ser exactos. El tipo jugó con nosotros; con el robo de las ilustraciones nos hizo concentrarnos en la biblioteca y era a la capilla adonde en realidad apuntaba. Solo tenemos claras dos cosas: una, el autor de estos robos todavía no ha sacado el báculo de aquí…

—¿Y cómo pueden estar tan seguros?

Molesto por la interrupción, Jones respondió a su pregunta de mala gana:

—Lleva conectado un sofisticado dispositivo de seguridad que haría saltar las alarmas si pasara por alguna de las rejas que rodea el perímetro del _collage…_

—¿Cuál es la segunda cosa que tienen clara?

La profesora volvió a cortar la explicación, sin que le importara en lo más mínimo la expresión enojada del otro.

—El ladrón es un miembro del equipo académico o un estudiante.

Afirmo su interlocutor, convencido.

La profesora Swan se pasó una mano distraída por las enmarañadas greñas onduladas rubias con reflejos dorados que caía por su frente producto de una coleta desecha, al tiempo que emitía un silbido silencioso.

—Si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad de personas incluidas en esa categoría, la lista de sospechosos se reduce a más de seiscientas personas.

El sarcasmo era evidente.

—No puede decirse que hayas avanzado mucho que digamos.

Afirmo Swan.

—Lo sé, no soy idiota.

Respondió, colérico, el director.

—Por eso te he mandado a llamar. La policía ha decidido enviar a uno de sus mejores detectives para que se introduzca de incógnito en la vida del _college_ y averiguar así quien está detrás del asunto.

—Sigo sin entender qué pinto yo en todo esto.

Emma clavó en él sus pupilas, confundida, y entonces Jones soltó la segunda bomba de la mañana.

—El detective se alojará contigo. Serás (en una forma de decirlo) su coartada, para que nadie sospeche de su verdadero cometido.

Estupefacta, Emma se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta hasta que logró recuperar el habla.

—¿Vivirá en mi casa? ¡Vamos, Killian, tienes que estar de broma! Ahora estoy hasta las narices de trabajo, no me apetece tener a un tipo husmeando por los rincones. Además, ¿Quién te dice que no soy yo el ladrón? Podría serlo ¿no?

La profesora esperó que sus argumentos fueran lo bastante convincentes y que el director se olvidase del tema.

—Eres de las pocas que he descartado. El primer robo tuvo lugar en _Trinity_ , y te recuerdo que durante ese trimestre, participaste en una excavación arqueológica en el sur de España.

—Pero podría ser un cómplice…

Emma lo miró esperanzada.

—¡Pero no lo eres y se acabó la discusión!

Irritado, el _warden_ dio un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio y la pipa de marfil que sostenía en la mano se partió en dos.

—¡Mira lo que he hecho por tu culpa! ¡Demonios, Swan, me sacas de mis casillas! No tienes más opción; el martes irás a Londres. El inspector Humbert, de Scotland Yard, te pondrá al día de todos los detalles.

—Pero, Killi…

—¡No insistas! Recuerda, el martes al mediodía te espera Humbert en su despacho. Y ahora será mejor que te vayas a trabajar en tu seminario. Buenos días.

Con un Gruñido, la profesora Swan se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir lo intentó una vez más.

—Killian, ¿Estás segu…?

El grueso director del _collage_ la interrumpió sin miramientos.

—El martes. Al mediodía.

Al ver su actitud inflexible, a la profesora no le quedó más remedio que marcharse y, muy enfadada, cerró de un portazo que hizo que a Jones le rechinaran los dientes.

Swan empezó a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca que quedaba al otro lado del antiguo patio de piedra, mientras rumiaba la conversación que había mantenido con su superior. Perder un día entero en ir y volver de Londres, se dijo cada vez más furiosa, tener a un tipo desconocido metido en su casa durante sabía Dios cuánto tiempo y viviendo a su costa. Todo ello, justo cuando estaba en plenos preparativos del seminario de noviembre. Desde luego, el insoportable Killian Jones se la había vuelto a jugar…

El tren llegó a la estación de Paddington hacia las once y media, y luego la profesora Swan tomó el metro que la dejo frente a la imponente fachada de cristal del New Scotland Yard. Tras pasar el arco de seguridad, los policías que se encargaban de registrar a todo el que entraba en el edificio le indicaron que subiera a la cuarta planta. Una vez allí, le preguntó a uno de los agentes por el inspector Humbert.

—Espere aquí un momento

Le dijo el hombre y señaló una destartalada sala de espera con varios asientos de plástico

— ¿Puede repetirme su nombre, por favor?

—Soy la profesora Emma Swan, tenía una cita con él a las doce.

El agente tardó más de un cuarto de hora en regresar, y Emma se subía por las paredes al pensar en todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

Cuando reapareció por fin, le indicó con el dedo un despacho de paredes de cristal cuyo interior quedaba oculto a las miradas indiscretas gracias a una desvencijada persiana de lamas grises.

—El inspector Humbert le ruega que le disculpe, profesora Swan. Ha surgido un imprevisto y se ha visto obligado a hacerse cargo. En su despacho la espera Jeann Taylor que se encargará de ponerla al día.

Resignada, Emma se dirigió hacia la puerta de cristal que le indicó el agente. Llamó un par de veces con los nudillos y, al no recibir respuesta, entró.

De espaldas a ella, una mujer hablaba por el móvil mientras miraba por la ventana del despacho y, sin tomarse la molestia de volverse, le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que aguardara.

A pesar de que cada vez se sentía más irritada, la profesora observó con curiosidad la esbelta figura femenina. No era muy alta. Tenía el pelo muy oscuro y lo llevaba peinado hacia arriba en un estilo extravagante que no había visto jamás.

Vestía completamente de negro con un top de tirantes que terminaba muy por encima de la cintura y unos pantalones de talle bajo, muy ajustados, que dejaban ver el diminuto tatuaje en forma de mariposa que coronaba su cadera derecha.

Muy a su pesar, Emma contempló, fascinada, la pequeña mariposa azul y experimentó un vago deseo de extender un dedo y posarlo sobre ella.

— ¡Demonios, Martin, te he dicho que no! Si no sabes el significado de una palabra tan simple será mejor que vuelvas a la escuela. Quiero esos papeles mañana a primera hora. Si no están en mi mesa a las ocho en punto, te patearé el culo hasta que pidas clemencia. Adiós.

Aquel tono, suave y femenino, en profundo contraste con la violencia de sus palabras sacó a Emma de golpe de su abstracción.

Por fin, la mujer colgó el teléfono y se dio media vuelta. Sin poder evitarlo, la profesora Swan se le quedó mirando boquiabierta; en toda su vida, dedicada en buena parte al estudio, había visto nada igual.

Los largos mechones oscuros que no formaban parte de la agresiva cresta caían muy lisos a ambos lados de sus mejillas, y sus sensuales labios, pintados de negro, enfatizaban aún más el tono cadavérico de la piel de su rostro. Como remate, una argolla plateada adornaba una de las aletas de su nariz.

La mirada atónita de Emma se detuvo por fin en aquellos ojos oscuros, rodeados a su vez de una espesa capa de sombras y máscara de pestañas, que la miraban con frialdad.

—Me imagino que es usted la profesora Swan

Comentó en un tono algo ronco que le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

La detective, a su vez, recorrió de arriba abajo la figura femenina sobre la cual la vieja chaqueta parecía haber aterrizado como un saco que hubiera caído del cielo.

También se fijó en la ida figura femenina que permanecía inmóvil por completo, de pie junto a la puerta, llevaba el pelo muy despeinado y, por lo tanto deducía que necesitaba un buen arreglo.

Sin embargo, no pudo distinguir el color de esos ojos que se ocultaban tras los gruesos cristales de las anticuadas gafas de concha. Justo entonces, Emma logró cerrar la boca y volverla a abrir de nuevo para decir:

—Perdone, creo que me he equivocado. Si fuera usted tan amable, señorita, de indicarme cuál es el despacho de un tal Jeann Taylor...

—Yo soy Regina Mills Taylor, más conocida como Jeanna o en su caso Jeann Taylor

La interrumpió ella, al tiempo que alargaba una mano y estrechaba la suya en un firme apretón.

Abrumada, Emma no supo qué contestar, así que se alegró cuando la puerta de cristal se abrió de repente, y un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto jovial entró dando los buenos días y le tendió la mano, amistosamente.

—Veo que ya se han conocido. Siéntense

Ordenó, sonriente, en tanto que él hacía lo propio detrás del escritorio rebosante de papeles

— Profesora Swan, soy el inspector Humbert y ella es Regina Mills Taylor, una de nuestras mejores detectives. Disculpe su aspecto, lleva unos días infiltrada en una tribu gótica del sur de Londres por un asunto de drogas. ¿Cómo va la investigación, Regina? La detective encogió los hombros, pálidos y delicados.

—Está todo organizado para esta tarde, jefe. Si la operación sale bien, caerá el cabecilla y creo que incautaremos la mayor parte del alijo de pastillas.

Humbert la miró, satisfecho.

— ¡Bravo, Regina, sabía que podía contar contigo! ¿Sabes por qué te he mandado llamar?

—Me imagino que será por el asunto del bastón

Respondió sin mostrarse muy interesada.

— ¡No es un vulgar bastón!

Intervino Emma, indignada por la aparente indiferencia de la chica.

—Se trata del báculo pastoral de William de Wykeham, obispo de Winchester, fundador del New College. Está realizado en plata dorada y esmalte, y data del siglo XIV. Es una pieza única.

La detective se limitó a mirarla con sus gélidos ojos, como si le sorprendiera que alguien pudiera referirse con tanta pasión a un simple objeto.

—No se preocupe, profesora Swan

Intervino el inspector

—Regina conoce todos los detalles. Solo le queda despachar la operación en la que se encuentra inmersa en este momento, hacer un poco de papeleo y cálculo que, en una semana, la tendrá en su casa de Oxford.

Emma se quedó mirando a su interlocutor como si, de pronto, hubiera empezado a hablar en swahili.

—Bromea, ¿verdad? Esta señorita no puede quedarse en mi casa.

—No me gusta que me llamen señorita

Le informó la aludida con sequedad

—Soy la detective Mills Taylor, si no le importa.

—Muy bien, entonces. Es imposible que la detective Mills

Resaltó la palabra con sarcasmo, mientras sus ojos echaban chispas detrás de las gafas

— viva en mi casa. En el college no está permitido que personas sin ningún tipo de interés, oficio o negocio en la universidad viva en el collage, por lo tanto no está bien visto ni permitido que la detective se instale en mi casa sin ningún tipo de reprimenda, por lo tanto es imposible, ya que ella no tiene ningún negocio aquí ni tampoco es ningún familiar.

Regina Mills puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto petulante que hizo que Emma sintiera ganas de colocarla sobre sus rodillas y darle un buen par de azotes.

—No se preocupe por eso.

A Humbert, al parecer, aquellas objeciones no lo tomaron por sorpresa y trató de quitarles importancia

—Cuando el señor Jones se puso en contacto con nosotros, ya contemplamos la posibilidad de que no fuera aceptable que la detective Mills se instalara en su casa sin más, así que fue el mismo Jones el que dio con la solución. Recordó que su hermana estuvo casada en primeras nupcias con un hombre que tenía una hija mayor, y lo arreglamos todo con la señora White. Una mujer encantadora, por cierto, si me permite la expresión. Así que Regina se hará pasar por su sobrina.

— ¿Han hablado con mi hermana Mary? —

Emma no salía de su asombro.

Aún no podía creer que cuando Killian había hablado de un detective ya sabía de sobra que iban a enviarle a una mujer y, por lo visto, Mary también estaba al corriente.

Pero a ella no le preocupaba que fuera una chica y por lo visto el detective creía que esa era la razón de su asombro y su furia, pero era todo lo contrario, eran otras las razones de su miedo disfrazado de furia, le temía y decir temía era poco, tenía pavor a poder desarrollar algo indebido a sus ojos.

En pocas palabras repaso mentalmente los contras y pros y dedujo que a ella le preocupaba el verse a solas con ella, estar en la misma casa, que la relacionaran con ella o ataran cabos del asunto que se traían entre manos, si, tenía miedo y su hermana al igual que killian sabían el porqué.

Y Emma estaba furiosa, entre ellos habían acordado todo a sus espaldas y estaba claro que a ella le habían reservado el papel de estúpida.

—Estuve hablando con su hermana para que me diera los detalles y debo decir que todo el asunto pareció divertirle mucho

Intervino en ese momento la detective con un brillo burlón en los ojos, consciente de su incomodidad

— Acordamos que diríamos que yo necesitaba realizar unas prácticas para poder optar a un puesto de profesora en un colegio italiano y que, aprovechando que mi «tiastra», por llamarla de alguna manera, era profesora en Oxford, trabajaría durante unos meses como su ayudante.

Definitivamente, la detective Mills no le gustaba un pelo, pensó Emma.

Sus ojos negros eran muy expresivos; cuando miraba con frialdad, era capaz de congelarle a uno la sangre en las venas y, cuando lo hacía con burla, podía arrancar tiras de carne.

—Ya. ¿Y no se le ha ocurrido que para ser ayudante de cualquier catedrático de la Universidad de Oxford debe tener unos conocimientos mínimos de Historia Antigua?

Replicó, sarcástica

— Si alguno de mis alumnos le pregunta algo, ¿qué va a contestar? ¿Va a fingir que es sorda?

Ya se daría cuenta esa estrafalaria joven de que ella también sabía hacer sangre si era necesario.

—No se preocupe, profesora Swan, tan solo necesito que me dé una lista con una serie de libros que usted considere básicos y lo demás corre de mi cuenta. Prometo no molestarle. Así podrá seguir dedicando su tiempo a quitar el polvo a sus amados legajos.

Sus palabras, cargadas de ironía, la hicieron sentirse como un ridículo ratón de biblioteca

— Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

La detective salió con rapidez y dejó a Emma con la incómoda sensación de no haber podido decir la última palabra.

El inspector Humbert hizo un gesto airoso con la mano, en un intento de restar importancia a todo el asunto.

—No se preocupe por Regina. Tiene memoria fotográfica; en una semana sabrá tanto de historia como cualquiera de sus alumnos.

Emma se limitó a mirarlo muy seria sin hacer ningún comentario, así que el inspector prosiguió:

—Entonces, profesora Swan, quedamos en que Regina se trasladará a Oxford de aquí a una semana. Lo mejor será que empiece a correr la voz de que su sobrina vivirá con usted una temporada; en las comunidades cerradas como la suya, esas noticias viajan tan rápido como la peste.

—Veo que no me queda más remedio que hacer lo que me dicen

Aceptó Emma a regañadientes, al tiempo que estrechaba la mano que le tendía el inspector

— Ahora mismo haré una lista y se la daré a la detective Mills. Buenos días, inspector.

La profesora Swan salió del despacho no muy contenta. Se apoyó en un escritorio vacío de la enorme planta casi diáfana y garabateó unos cuantos títulos y el nombre de los autores.

Al terminar, alzó la mirada para buscar a la detective y la descubrió sentada unas mesas más allá con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de un ordenador mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad.

Al acercarse a ella, escuchó a uno de los agentes decir a voz en grito:

— ¡Eh, Jeanna, estás muy guapa con esas pintas que llevas! Las siniestras siempre me han dado un morbo increíble, así que estoy impaciente por saber una cosa... ¿me la vas a chupar de una vez?

Al oír aquello, Emma se quedó muy rígida y dirigió una mirada horrorizada a la detective Mills que no parecía haberse inmutado ante semejante grosería; sin ni siquiera alzar la vista de la pantalla, respondió a su compañero en un tono sereno:

—Lo siento, Dave, pero hoy me he dejado la lupa en casa.

Hubo una explosión de carcajadas en la sala y al tal Dave no le quedó más remedio que agachar la cabeza, avergonzado.

Entonces, ella clavó en Emma su desconcertante mirada noche y preguntó:

— ¿Quería algo, profesora Swan?

Por un momento, Emma no supo qué decir y, en silencio, le tendió la hoja donde había apuntado el listado de libros.

Le costó unos segundos recuperarse lo suficiente para comentar:

—Si tiene alguna duda, no dude en preguntarme, seño... quiero decir, detective Mills.

—Muchas gracias, profesora.

Regina se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

La pobre chica parecía francamente incómoda ante la zafiedad de Dave.

Ella, en cambio, estaba ya tan acostumbrada a las bromas de dudoso gusto de sus compañeros que las escuchaba como el que oye llover, pero resultaba evidente que esa anticuada profesora, que parecía salida de una novela de Dickens, se sentía profundamente escandalizada.

La observó con atención mientras se dirigía hacia la salida con largas zancadas. Una tipa curiosa, se dijo; no se asemejaba en nada a las personas que acostumbraba a tratar.

 _Glosario:_

 _Legajos: Conjunto de Papeles archivados que tratan de un mismo asunto, dossier._

 **Bueno chicas he vuelto por aquí, con otra excelente historia que compartirles, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Porfas, les suplico dejen un RW, me haría muy feliz y podría conocer que tanto les está gustando la historia, ya sean teorías, o un saludo; o ya sea sigan la historia, a FV,**

 **Y por último Feliz Navidad, espero se lo hayan pasado de lo mejor, mis mejores deseos, esta nueva historia será un regalito, sin mencionar que les tengo otro preparado que les va a fascinar.**

 **Cualquier cosa RW, Saludos!**


	2. Volver a verte

**Adaptación. La historia y los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo II**

El resto de la semana, la profesora Swan estuvo tan concentrada en su trabajo que apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada que no fuera el tema de su seminario: «Las provincias occidentales del Imperio. El caso de Hispania». Una noche, tras terminar de cenar en la cocina con un libro frente a ella, el sonido estridente del teléfono interrumpió de golpe el ambiente de recogimiento que solía reinar en su hogar.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, Emma, ¿qué tal va todo por ahí?

La profesora disimuló un suspiro. Cada vez que la llamaba su hermana, ya podía hacerse a la idea de olvidarse de su trabajo durante al menos media hora.

—Como siempre, Mary. ¿Qué tal está David? ¿Y los niños?

Su hermana no había tenido hijos de su primer matrimonio; en cambio, cuando se casó con su actual esposo, a pesar de no ser ya una jovencita, había tenido dos seguidos. Dos chicos revoltosos que, de vez en cuando, caían sobre la tranquila existencia de Emma como una plaga de langostas.

—Estamos todos bien gracias a Dios. Los niños no paran de preguntarme por su querida tía

Emma, están deseando ir a tu casa a pasar unos días.

Emma reprimió un estremecimiento mientras recordaba lo que había sido la última visita.

—Sí, bueno... ahora es imposible, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, estuve hablando con la detective Mills. Es una chica encantadora.

Emma se alegró de que Mary no pudiera ver la mueca que se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar sus palabras

—Le he dicho que la acompañaré cuando vaya a Oxford; quedará todo mucho más natural si estoy yo allí para hacer las presentaciones. ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien ya?

—Solo a Tom.

—Más que suficiente, querida, puedes contar con ese viejo cotilla para que la noticia llegue hasta el último rincón del _college_.

—No me gusta que hables así de Tom, ya lo sabes —gruñó, irritada.

—Sí, sí ya sé que es tu amigo. Por cierto, Emma

Añadió, con uno de aquellos súbitos cambios de tema que abundaban en su conversación y que hacían que a su hermana le costara trabajo seguirla

— ¿Qué opinas tú de Regina?

— ¿Regina...?

Preguntó, perpleja

—. Ah, te refieres a la detective Mills.

—No hace falta que seamos tan formales, Regina es una chica muy simpática. Creo que un poco de compañía femenina no te vendrá nada mal, la verdad.

A Emma le parecía estar viendo a su hermana mayor asentir mientras su corta melena, oscura y lisa, acompañaba el movimiento de su cabeza.

La conocía demasiado bien.

— ¡Por Dios, Mary, ¿no estarás tratando de buscarme novia otra vez?! Creía que ya habíamos terminado con eso hace tiempo. Además, el otro día conocí a la señorita Regina Mills y, créeme, es la última mujer hacia la que me sentiría atraída.

—Me extraña que digas eso, a mí me pareció una chica muy guapa.

A Emma le vino a la cabeza el rostro cerúleo y los labios negros de la joven, así como sus fríos ojos negros y pensó que su hermana debía estar desesperada.

—No quiero seguir hablando de este tema, Mary

Replicó con firmeza

—. Bastante molesto va a ser tener que aguantarla en esta casa, que no es ni mucho menos una mansión, durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, para que, encima, mi hermana empiece a actuar de celestina.

—Pero, Emma, es que llevas una vida tan triste...

—A mí me gusta la vida que llevo. Además, para tu información, te diré que desde hace algunos meses salgo con una persona.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios se arrepintió; ahora no habría forma de librarse de la curiosidad fraterna y, encima, había exagerado un poco.

Bueno, en parte era verdad; había acudido en un par de ocasiones con Sarah Fisher, una profesora de latín del Magdalen, a escuchar al famoso coro del New College.

— ¡Nooooo, cuenta, cuenta...! ¿Es guapa? ¿Simpática? ¿La has besado ya?

Preguntó llena de excitación.

— ¡Mary, eso no es de tu incumbencia!

La cortó, enojada.

—Tienes razón, Emma, perdona

Se disculpó, aunque su hermana sabía bien que no estaba en absoluto arrepentida

— Pero es que tengo tantas ganas de que dejes de ser una solterona aburrida...

— ¡Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Mary!

El tono que empleó rezumaba sarcasmo

— Mira, la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo. Tengo que preparar el seminario de noviembre y encima con el otro asunto...

—Está bien, está bien

La interrumpió ella

— Sé captar una indirecta cuando la oigo. Espero que me presentes a tu novia cuando vaya con Regina. Adiós, Emma, cuídate y procura comprarte algo de ropa. Seguro que todavía usas ese viejo jersey de lana gris para estar en casa y que aún conservas la costrosa chaqueta roja que compraste hace años. Serías una mujer muy atractiva si te arreglaras un poco, hermanita...

Con esa última palabra, Mary cortó la comunicación.

Aliviada, Emma colocó el teléfono en su lugar y se quedó mirando la manga de su jersey gris, que lucía varios enganchones.

Luego dirigió la vista hacia el perchero de madera del minúsculo vestíbulo y contempló durante un segundo la vieja chaqueta que colgaba de él.

Después, se encogió de hombros y, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio situado en un rincón del salón, se sentó en la incómoda silla que tenía delante y siguió trabajando hasta la hora de acostarse.

El sábado siguiente llamaron a la puerta y, a regañadientes, Emma dejó lo que estaba haciendo y acudió a abrir.

Al otro lado del umbral aguardaba una mujer no muy alta, con una ondulada melena castaño oscuro que brillaba bajo el sol.

—No deseo comprar nada

Advirtió la profesora, procurando que su tono no traicionara lo molesta que se sentía por la interrupción.

—Emma, querida, ¿no te acuerdas de Regina?

Su hermana Mary, que hasta ese momento había permanecido al fondo del pequeño jardín tratando de sujetar la rama de un rosal a la celosía de madera, se acercó a la puerta.

Incrédula, Emma permaneció muy quieta contemplando a la diminuta joven de esbeltas caderas que permanecía en silencio frente a ella. Vestía un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de color coral que resaltaba su cálida piel y el tono de su cabello, no tan oscuro como la última vez que la vio, al igual que su piel, que ahora se mostraba de un color canelo a diferencia de la vez anterior.

Ningún arete desfiguraba hoy su nariz, cuyo puente era, recto y corto. Lo único que seguía siendo como Emma recordaba eran esos inquietantes ojos negros, aunque ahora no parecían tan fríos.

—Parece que no.

Al sentir aquella mirada socarrona deslizarse sobre ella, la profesora notó que se sonrojaba como una damisela, lo que no contribuyó a mejorar su humor.

— ¡Vamos Emma, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y déjanos entrar!

La voz impaciente de su hermana la hizo reaccionar y se hizo a un lado para que ambas pasaran.

A la detective Mills, la pequeña casita de piedra dentro del recinto del _college_ le pareció muy acogedora algo que, tras conocer la profesora Swan en persona, no había imaginado. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando escuchó a Mary decirle a su hermana:

—Parece mentira, Emma, lo único que tenías que hacer era llevar esta banqueta al tapicero; incluso te había pegado el paquete con la tela encima y ya ves, vuelvo dos meses más tarde y me encuentro que todo sigue como lo dejé.

—Lo siento, Mary, se me olvidó por completo.

A la detective le divirtió la expresión contrariada de Emma.

— ¡Eres un auténtico desastre!

Afirmó su hermana, exasperada

— Ven, Regina, te lo mostraré todo. La casa es pequeña. Dos dormitorios, un baño, una sala de estar y una diminuta cocina.

Mary decidió ejercer de anfitriona, así que empezaron el recorrido por la planta baja. A Regina le gustó lo que vio.

En el salón, delante de una de las dos ventanas de guillotina que daban al minúsculo pero coqueto jardín, habían colocado un gran escritorio antiguo y una silla del mismo periodo con pinta de incómoda.

Un par de sofás de dos plazas, tapizados en tonos neutros y situados frente a la chimenea de piedra, invitaban a sentarse.

En el suelo, mullidas alfombras cubrían buena parte de los desgastados tablones de madera y le daban al conjunto, neutro, una apariencia cálida y acogedora.

La cocina, en efecto, era diminuta, pero estaba equipada con todo lo necesario.

Después subieron por la angosta escalera que conducía a la planta superior. Mary le mostró primero el dormitorio de Emma, en tonos grises, y el cuarto de baño;

—que tendría que compartir con ella— bastante grande y con una amplia y moderna ducha que hizo que la detective suspirara, aliviada.

—Y este será tu cuarto

Anunció por fin

— Aquí es donde me suelo quedar yo cuando vengo de visita. Los niños duermen en uno de los sofás-cama del salón.

—Es encantador

Afirmó Regina con sinceridad.

La habitación era mucho más alegre que la otra. Un papel pintado en tonos verdes y blancos cubría las paredes, y la amplia cama de hierro decapado ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio.

También había un armario antiguo y un pequeño escritorio formado por la propia repisa de la ventana que daba al Garden Quadrangle, alrededor del cual se erguían los magníficos edificios de piedra del siglo XVII y XVIII que servían de vivienda a los miembros del _college_ y a los estudiantes.

Mary la miró sonriente.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Como ya habrás imaginado, tuve que ocuparme yo misma de la decoración. Apartar a Emma de sus libracos para dedicarla a actividades más terrenales resulta misión imposible

Admitió con un suspiro.

Regina sonrió a su vez al escucharla.

—Sí. Confieso que la primera vez que vi a la profesora me pareció como si se hubiera quedado atrapada en otro siglo.

Mary sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—Lamentablemente, ese es el efecto que Emma produce en todo el mundo, y lo peor es que, si se arreglara un poco, resultaría una mujer muy atractiva.

Mary no vio cómo la detective alzaba las cejas, escéptica

— No sé qué pasó cuando tenía veintitantos; un desengaño amoroso o algo así. Hasta entonces había sido una joven completamente normal, a la que le gustaba una buena juerga y mucho más. El caso es que se refugió en sus estudios y ahora parece haber olvidado que existe un mundo real en el que no habitan los romanos o los griegos, o cualquiera de esos tipos a los que les gustaba pasearse con falditas por ahí.

Regina soltó una carcajada.

Debía reconocer que Mary Margaret Blanchard le caía muy bien. Las dos habían simpatizado desde el principio a pesar de la diferencia de edad y del hecho de que sus vidas transcurrieran por caminos completamente distintos.

Mary estaba dedicada por entero a su marido y a sus hijos a los que era evidente que adoraba; vivía en un inmenso piso en el elegante barrio londinense de Kensigton y Chelsea y tenía a su alcance todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar.

Regina Mills, en cambio, llevaba trabajando desde que a los dieciséis años se marchó de su casa.

A pesar de lo joven que era entonces, sabía muy bien que, si quería salir de las sórdidas calles en las que había crecido, tendría que seguir estudiando al mismo tiempo. No había sido fácil, pero su ambición y su tenacidad la impulsaron a alcanzar sus metas y, pocos años más tarde, se convertía en una de las detectives más jóvenes y brillantes de Scotland Yard.

Ahora era una mujer independiente y solitaria, consciente de que nadie regalaba nada y de que solo su propio esfuerzo la llevaría a donde quisiera llegar.

Sin embargo, allí estaban las dos, riendo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Aquellas risas atrajeron la atención de Emma que había subido a su cuarto a tomar uno de sus cuadernos.

—Bueno, Regina, dime la verdad: ¿qué te parece Emma?

Sin pensar, la profesora se detuvo en el descansillo de la escalera y permaneció escuchando.

—Querida Mary, no se habrá pasado por tu mente soñadora emparejarnos, ¿verdad?

Regina levantó una ceja, maliciosa.

Su interlocutora suspiró una vez más.

—Confieso que algo de eso se me había ocurrido. Verás, con la vida que lleva Emma es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que pueda llegar a conocer a una chica atractiva como tú.

La explosiva carcajada que soltó la detective hizo que Emma, de pie al otro lado de la pared, rechinara los dientes.

—Mira, Mary, voy a ser completamente sincera contigo

Afirmó Regina en cuanto se calmó un poco

— Si tu hermana no me pareciera la mujer más anticuada y con el peor corte de pelo que he visto en mi vida; si no pensara que la ropa deforme que lleva parece salida de un museo; si a pesar de todo eso me hubiera enamorado con locura de ella, aun así, sé que no tendría la menor posibilidad...

¡Cada vez que me mira parece que estuviera chupando un limón!

Ante semejante comparación, Mary no pudo contenerse y las dos rieron hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas.

Al otro lado de la puerta, los dedos de Emma se cerraron con fuerza sobre el cuaderno que sujetaba y sus nudillos se volvieron de color blanco.

Así que esa era la opinión que esa detective Mills, impertinente y sabelotodo, tenía sobre ella, ¿no? Pues bien, no le importaba lo más mínimo.

¿Y podía saberse qué tenía de malo su cabello? Llevaba casi veinte años acudiendo al mismo sitio cuando consideraba que le faltaba una manita de gato. ¡Bah! Sacudió la cabeza, decidida.

No perdería ni un segundo más de su valioso tiempo pensando en las absurdas palabras de esa joven descarada, se dijo.

Muy satisfecha de haber tomado aquella firme resolución, bajó la escalera y se puso a trabajar en su seminario.

Mary se sentó en la cama mientras la detective vaciaba su maleta y colocaba la ropa en el armario.

—Esta tarde se jubila un viejo catedrático y hay una copa de despedida. Lo mejor será ir y presentarte a todo el mundo. No quiero que te tomen por una aventura de la pobre Emma.

—Dudo de que quien la conozca mínimamente pueda llegar a pensarlo

Comentó Regina, al tiempo que colocaba su portátil sobre el escritorio

— Esta es una comunidad muy extraña, ¿no?

Mary puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡No te puedes imaginar hasta qué punto! Gracias a Dios que conocí enseguida a David, mi segundo marido. Después de mi divorcio, me refugié unos meses en casa de Emma y estuve a punto de casarme con uno de los profesores.

Encogió los hombros como si reprimiera un escalofrío.

Regina le dirigió una mirada maliciosa y replicó:

— ¿Y no te planteaste en ningún momento seguir soltera?

—Ni por un segundo

Confesó la chica de cabello corto con una franqueza aplastante

— Verás, me encantan los hombres y me gusta tener uno a mi lado, solo para mí. Este lugar es tan tranquilo, tan bucólico... No sé, te da una sensación de falsa seguridad que estuvo a punto de engañarme. Menos mal que en uno de mis viajes a Londres para renovar mi vestuario conocí a David. ¡Imagínate lo que hubiera sido mi vida aquí!

Al ver su expresión de espanto, la detective soltó una carcajada y preguntó:

— ¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres?

—Regreso mañana, no me gusta dejar solos a mis chicos durante mucho tiempo. Si no, cuando llego a casa, no sé lo que me voy a encontrar.

— ¿Vas a dormir aquí conmigo? —Señaló la cama.

— ¡Ni hablar!

Mary sacudió la cabeza con firmeza

— Dormiré en el cuarto de Emma. Ella puede hacerlo en el sofá-cama del salón.

Una vez más, Regina soltó una carcajada.

—Me da pena tu pobre hermana. No solo invadimos su casa, sino que, además, la echamos de su propia habitación. No me extraña que no haya dejado de fruncir el ceño desde que llegamos.

Mary se rio con ella.

— ¡Pobrecilla, no asusta ni a un niño de pecho! Mi hermana es como uno de esos enormes osos de peluche que venden en Hamleys; de aspecto fiero, pero confortable. Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de ropa has traído?

Preguntó, curiosa.

—Lo que me dijiste: cosas sencillas, en colores no muy estridentes. Salvo…

Confesó Regina, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, traviesa.

— algún as en la manga que guardo para una ocasión especial.

La morena sacudió su corta melena con su gesto habitual.

—Definitivamente, esta noche no será una de esas ocasiones. Visualiza un grupo de profesores más bien mayorcitos que solo saben hablar de cosas que sucedieron hace varios siglos. No se te ocurra hablar de temas de actualidad a no ser que sea de política; te mirarían así:

Bizqueó y sacó la lengua en una mueca cómica que les provocó otro ataque de risa. Un poco más calmada, Mary echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera y exclamó:

— ¡Venga, date prisa! Aprovecharé para enseñarte un poco todo esto.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Mary, no recuerdo haber conocido nunca a otra mujer con la que conectara tan bien

Reconoció Regina al salir del cuarto.

Mary le devolvió la sonrisa.

—A mí me ocurre lo mismo.

Bajó mucho el tono y añadió:

— ¿De verdad no te gustaría convertirte en mi hermana? ¡Espera!

Alzó una mano, imperativa

— No hace falta que contestes ahora; piénsatelo bien, es importante.

De nuevo, sus risas resonaron en la pequeña casita de piedra y la profesora, sentada muy rígida frente a su escritorio, fingió no oírlas.

No sabía a qué venía tanta hilaridad, se dijo, parecían dos adolescentes bobas hablando de sus ídolos musicales.

— ¡Hasta luego, Emma, me voy con Regina a dar una vuelta por el _college!_

Su hermana se limitó a lanzar un gruñido, sin molestarse siquiera en volver la cabeza.

El New College, a pesar de su nombre, era uno de los _colleges_ más antiguos de Oxford.

La majestuosidad de sus espectaculares edificios de piedra, construidos alrededor de lo que en arquitectura se llama un cuadrángulo —un espacio o patio generalmente rectangular—, resaltaba aún más contra los macizos de plantas herbáceas y las interminables praderas de césped.

A Regina, más acostumbrada al gris del asfalto de las calles de Londres, la belleza de aquel lugar le cortó el aliento.

— ¡Es sensacional!

—Lo es

Asintió Mary satisfecha por su entusiasmo

— Pero espera a ver la capilla y el claustro. New College es famoso por su coro de niños, así que no pierdas la oportunidad de ir a alguno de los conciertos que tienen lugar en la capilla.

Exploraron con entusiasmo hasta que se cansaron y decidieron regresar a la casa.

La profesora seguía exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que la habían dejado.

—Emma, vamos a descansar un poco antes de la copa de esta noche

Anunció Mary nada más entrar.

Y, de nuevo, un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Tu hermana es una auténtica Demóstenes

Susurró Regina al oído de la morena que en el acto arrugó la nariz, perpleja.

— ¿Y ese quién es?

La detective se encogió de hombros.

—Lo leí en uno de los libros que me recomendó tu hermana. Por lo visto, fue uno de los oradores más importantes de la Grecia clásica.

Las carcajadas de ambas retumbaron en la escalera y Emma dio un brinco sobre su asiento.

Desesperada, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y rogó por que llegara pronto el día en que se viera libre de la presencia de esas dos ruidosas mujeres y pudiera recuperar, al fin, la tranquilidad casi monacal de su hogar.

 _Glosario:_

 _Cerúleo: Color azul cielo._

 _Celestina: Mujer que procura, encubre o facilita una relación amorosa o sexual entre dos personas (alcahueta)._

 _Pasmarote: Persona pasmada o embobada._

 _Bucólico: Que trata asuntos relacionados con la vida campestre (pastoral)._

 _Monacal: Del monje o relacionado con este tipo de vida religiosa y/o sus reglas._

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW, sus hermosos saluditos y por qué no también a esas lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí (espero pronto mirarlas en los RW, por qué no, saber quiénes son o como miran que pinta la historia), repórtense pequeñas.**

 **harpohe1989** **,** **15marday** **,** **Mills1.** **Que me han dejado sus saludos. Gracias a estas chicas especiales, espero no me abandonen, que esto se va a poner de maravilla.**

 **Bueno estamos empezando no se alarmen aún, que falta introducir mas personajes e ir mejorando la trama.**

 **Sigan aquí y no olviden sus lindos RW, espero ver más que la vez anterior, y sobre todo nombrecitos conocidos.**

 **Las quiero mis niñas**

 **¡Cualquier cosa RW, Saludos!**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**


	3. Términos y condiciones

**Capítulo III**

Cuando Mary descendió las empinadas escaleras de madera envuelta en una nube de exquisito perfume, se encontró a su hermana inclinada sobres sus papeles, en la misma postura en que la había dejado dos horas antes.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Emma, la copa de despedida de Williams empieza en quince minutos!

Su hermana dio un respingo y pareció regresar de algún lugar lejano.

—¿Qué copa? —La miró, confusa.

Mary puso los ojos en blanco.

—Williams. Jubilación. Ahora. Cámbiate. Ya.

La profesora se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿De verdad tengo que ir?

Preguntó como una niña pequeña

—. Estoy cansada.

—¡Vamos, Emma, no puedes fallarme, mueve el culo!

Gritó su hermana, exasperada.

—Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que te pongas así...

Subió tan rápido que en el descansillo estuvo a punto de chocar con Regina que justo en ese momento salía de su habitación.

—Perdón.

Agarró su brazo desnudo para evitar que se cayera mientras recorría con la mirada la atractiva figura femenina enfundada en un vestido discreto que realzaba su bonito cuerpo.

Observó que el pelo de la detective, recogido en un moño bajo, dejaba escapar algunas guedejas que brillaban como la madera de wengué recién pulida y, de pronto, el ligero perfume que la rodeaba, fresco y sugerente, se coló por sus fosas nasales y penetró hasta su cerebro, produciéndole un ligero mareo.

Ella le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, profesora. Imagino que resulta difícil acostumbrarse a no tener la casa para usted sola.

Sin contestar, Emma la soltó y se metió en su cuarto. Con un movimiento compulsivo abrió y cerró varias veces la mano; las yemas de los dedos todavía le cosquilleaban después de haber tocado aquella suave piel.

Un cuarto de hora después, tras darse una ducha y ponerse uno de los pocos vestidos que colgaban en su armario, unos zapatos a juego y los primeros accesorios que encontró en un cajón, Emma se reunió abajo con las mujeres que la esperaban impacientes.

—¿De dónde ha salido ese atuendo? ¿Lo has comprado en una tienda de segunda mano?

La profesora miró a su hermana, perpleja.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi vestido? Lo tengo desde hace años.

—No hace falta que lo jures

Contestó su hermana, sardónica

—. Llevas un vestido desagradable sin mencionar esos zapatos y podías haberte tomado la molestia de arreglarte un poco más.

—¡Pero si me he peinado y maquillado...!

Protestó confusa Emma.

—Ya no tienes remedio

Suspiró, resignada

—Debemos irnos si no queremos llegar tarde.

Aliviada al no ser ya el centro de atención, Emma abrió la puerta para que pasaran y no se le escapó la mirada divertida que le lanzó la pequeña detective. Molesta, frunció el ceño y salió detrás de ellas.

—Aquí está todo bastante cerca

Explicó Mary

— La gente suele ir a todas partes andando o en bicicleta. Mi hermana, por ejemplo, hace años que no conduce. Por cierto, querida, ¿estará en la fiesta esa noviecita tuya de la que me hablaste? Estoy deseando conocerla.

—No hace falta que todo el mundo conozca mis intimidades

Contestó la profesora, muy irritada.

—¡Tonterías!

Su hermana sacudió la melena con decisión

— Regina es ya como una hija para mí. Imagínate que es en verdad tu sobrina.

—Nada me gustaría más que tener por tía una catedrática tan brillante...

El tono burlón de la detective no le pasó desapercibido y Emma sintió que su indignación crecía por momentos.

—La _señorita_ Regina Mills

Declaró la profesora, enfatizando la palabra

— no es nada mío, Mary. Así que te agradecería que no hablaras de mis asuntos personales delante de ella.

—Lástima. Me hacía tanta ilusión llamarla tía Emma...

Replicó la aludida haciendo un puchero.

Mary soltó una carcajada.

—Ya hemos llegado, será mejor que ustedes dos dejen de pelearse.

La profesora se limitó a apretar los dientes y presionó un par de veces el timbre con furia.

La casita del profesor Williams se encontraba llena de miembros del _college —_ la mayoría del sexo masculino— y sus esposas, y Mary aprovechó para presentarle a la detective a un montón de gente.

En cuanto vio quién acababa de entrar por la puerta, Dan Baker, el amigo de Emma, se acercó hacia ellos con su caminar tranquilo.

—Hola, Emma. Hola, Mary, dichosos los ojos.

El orondo Daniel, depositó un beso en la maquillada mejilla de la morena. Luego se volvió hacia Regina, lleno de curiosidad, y comentó:

— Así que esta es la misteriosa sobrina...

—De misteriosa tiene poco.

Mary entró al quite con rapidez

— Esta es Regina Mills. Es la hija de mi primer marido. Ha estado durante los últimos diez años estudiando en el extranjero y ahora quiere hacer unas prácticas con Emma para conseguir trabajo en un colegio italiano.

—Creía que tu ex se apellidaba Johnson.

Daniel la miró con los ojos entornados, pero, sin mover ni una pestaña, Mary respondió con total naturalidad.

—Querido Dan, como siempre tan bien informado. En efecto, su apellido es Johnson, pero Regina decidió cambiarlo por el de su madre. Una especie de homenaje póstumo, ¿no es cierto, querida?

—Así es, Mary.

—¿Y cuál es su especialidad, Regina?

Preguntó Daniel, recorriendo el esbelto cuerpo femenino con abierto interés.

A Emma no se le escapó su mirada de admiración y, una vez más, frunció el ceño.

—Tutéame, por favor. No puedo decir que sea especialista en nada en concreto, Daniel, pero me encanta el periodo clásico y el puesto que me han ofrecido en el colegio italiano es de profesora de Historia.

—Desde luego has venido al lugar adecuado, Regina. Emma es una eminencia en la materia. Yo, en cambio, solo soy un humilde profesor de Literatura Inglesa

Declaró Dan lleno de falsa modestia, al tiempo que le lanzaba lo que él consideraba una de sus sonrisas más seductoras.

—Buenas noches, Swan, Baker.

Un hombre de mediana estatura muy bien vestido, con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y unos atractivos ojos azules, se acercó a ellos y se quedó mirando a Regina con curiosidad.

Enarcó una de sus cejas con ironía y preguntó:

—¿No vas a presentarnos?

Los dos amigos cruzaron la mirada, incómodos, y por fin Emma tomó la palabra.

—Regina, te presento a Robin Ward-Hood, también es profesor en el departamento de Historia Antigua. Robin, Regina Mills, mi sobrina.

El profesor Hood le dirigió una sonrisa llena de calculado encanto.

—Incluso podría decirse que a veces somos rivales, ¿no es cierto, querida Emma?

La aludida se encogió de hombros. Al lado del apuesto recién llegado, La profesora Swan parecía aún más desaliñada que de costumbre.

—Pues si se trata de una competencia

Intercaló Daniel, con evidente mala idea

— Yo sé quién va perdiendo. ¿Sabías, Regina, que tu tía ha ascendido varios puestos en el departamento tras el trabajo de campo que realizó el trimestre pasado en un yacimiento arqueológico en España? De hecho, va a recibir un premio en los próximos días y van a publicar un artículo sobre sus teorías en una de las revistas de la universidad.

—No, no lo sabía.

Regina negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que le dirigía a Emma una deslumbrante sonrisa que le hizo parpadear varias veces

— Tía Emma es muy modesta y no le gusta hablar de sus éxitos.

—Baker siempre disfruta manteniéndonos al día sobre las últimas novedades

Comentó Robin Ward-Hood, dirigiéndole una fría sonrisa que no rozó sus ojos

— Pero quizá deberías ocuparte más de tus propias competencias. He oído que Parker, el nuevo profesor de Literatura Inglesa, está haciendo méritos para pasarte por encima. Los de mantenimiento tan solo tendrían que cambiar la B por una P en la puerta de tu despacho.

Tras lanzar ese pequeño dardo, Robin Ward-Hood se volvió de nuevo hacia Regina.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Mills. Espero que nos veamos a menudo.

—Me encantaría, pero llámame Regina, por favor.

La detective lo miró con coquetería por debajo de sus largas pestañas, y a Emma le dieron ganas de sacudirla como a un olivo.

—Perfecto, Regina.

El hombre la acarició con los ojos antes de darse media vuelta para ir a reunirse con un grupo de personas que charlaba unos metros más allá.

Durante el resto de la velada, el patético espectáculo de los sesudos miembros del _college_ , incluidos los casados, revoloteando igual que polillas deslumbradas alrededor de Regina y Mary, hizo que a Emma se le revolviera el estómago.

—Es mona tu sobrina

Comentó Sarah con su voz fría y contenida. Desde que había llegado, permanecía al lado de la profesora dando pequeños sorbos a su copa de vino blanco.

—No entiendo mucho de lo que tú llamas belleza femenina

Respondió ella con visible desinterés.

A ella pareció alegrarle su seca respuesta.

—A pesar de su papel de madrastra, tu hermana y ella parecen llevarse muy bien; da la impresión de que les interesan las mismas cosas siempre que estas, claro está, no rocen aguas excesivamente profundas...

Emma se revolvió, incómoda, ante la velada crítica a su hermana, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, así que cambió de tema al instante y, durante el resto de la velada, se limitaron a charlar de asuntos académicos.

En un momento dado, Mary agarró a Regina del brazo y la arrastró hasta un rincón para hablar con ella.

—¿Has averiguado algo?

Preguntó en voz baja.

—Solo que los hombres son iguales en todas partes

Respondió la detective en el mismo tono.

—¿Pues qué esperabas?

Mary se encogió de hombros

— Aquí son incluso peores porque cualquier novedad es como un acontecimiento planetario. Te he visto hablar mucho rato con Robin Ward-Hood y no te culpo. Es la única persona atractiva de la reunión.

Su interlocutora alzó una ceja y preguntó con ironía:

—Con excepción de tu hermana, La mujer más guapa de la reunión, ¿no?

—Por supuesto

Asintió, convencida

— Si eres capaz de atravesar esa capa superficial de... llamémoslo sencillez, algún día te darás cuenta de que Emma le da cien vueltas al relamido de Robin.

—No me la vendas, Mary, no pretendo comprarme a ninguno de los dos. Además, parece que tu hermana tiene otros intereses

Respondió la detective, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada cargada de significado.

Mary dirigió la vista en dirección al lugar donde su hermana hablaba con una mujer muy alta y delgada, de pelo rubio ceniza y ojos azules, que tendría aproximadamente su misma edad.

—¿Qué opinas?

Regina la examinó con disimulo durante unos instantes y, al fin, emitió su veredicto:

—Fría y calculadora como una máquina tragaperras.

—Yo he pensado lo mismo. Es la última mujer que me gusta para Emma. Una compañera así solo haría que se volviera aún más ermitaña y excéntrica de lo que ya es. Tenemos que hacer algo.

¡Ayúdame, Regina, no puedes fallarme!

La detective observó el rostro angustiado de su nueva amiga y sus ojos negros brillaron, llenos de diversión.

—Mary, te recuerdo que he venido aquí a trabajar, no puedo hacer de niñera de tu hermana.

—No te pido que te enamores de ella ni nada por el estilo

Contemporizó la morena

— Solo que, con disimulo, le hagas ver que esa arpía no le conviene. Sé que eres el tipo de mujer a la que nada se le pone por delante, y yo no voy a estar aquí para proteger a mi pobre hermanita. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Enfrentada a aquellas pupilas suplicantes, Regina no pudo evitar ablandarse.

—Está bien, haré lo que esté en mis manos. ¡Pero no te prometo nada!

—¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

Muy satisfecha, Mary le apretó el brazo, agradecida.

Antes de la medianoche empezaron las despedidas y, poco a poco, todo el mundo se fue marchando a sus respectivas casas.

A pesar de que sabía que le iba tocar dormir en el incómodo sofá-cama del salón, Emma se alegró de que la velada acabara por fin; los eventos sociales le daban cien patadas.

Cuando la profesora y su hermana bajaron a desayunar al día siguiente se encontraron a Regina de pie junto a la nevera, bebiendo a morro de una botella de plástico llena de un líquido verde brillante.

Emma, enfundada en un informal batín corte inglés, recorrió con los ojos ocultos tras los cristales de sus gafas la esbelta silueta con detenimiento. La detective llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta gris empapada en sudor, y su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo de la que escapaban algunos mechones húmedos.

Todo en ella indicaba una energía y una vitalidad poderosas, y el estómago de la profesora se retorció de una forma extraña. Mary la examinó con ojos soñolientos.

—Caramba, Regina, no puedo creer que hayas madrugado para correr. Está claro…

Prosiguió mirándola con una cierta envidia

— que si tienes ese tipazo es por algo.

—Hacer ejercicio temprano me despeja la mente

Contestó con una amplia sonrisa

—. ¿Quieren que less prepare alguna cosa? No soy muy buena en la cocina, pero me atrevo con unas tostadas.

—No, gracias, no hace falta

Contestó la profesora, con sequedad y empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera.

—Pues yo te lo agradecería, Regina, todavía estoy muerta de sueño.

—¡Marchando café, tostadas y un zumo!

Exclamó la joven y se puso manos a la obra a su vez.

Como la cocina no era muy grande, los cuerpos de ambas se rozaban a menudo mientras cada una se ocupaba de preparar lo suyo.

—Perdona.

Sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, Regina se excusó una vez más en un tono indiferente la tercera vez que su cuerpo sudoroso chocó contra ella y Emma se vio obligado a respirar hondo un par de veces antes de proseguir con su tarea.

Cuando por fin estuvo todo listo, las tres se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Mary y Regina no pararon de charlar; sin embargo, la profesora se limitaba a gruñir cada vez que su hermana trataba de introducirla en la conversación.

Al tercer intento, Mary sacudió su corta melena, exasperada.

—La verdad, Regina, es que me da pena que te quedes a solas con mi hermana. Con estas parrafadas tan interesantes con las que nos deleita, te vas a aburrir como una ostra.

—No te preocupes por mí, Mary, yo también tengo mucha vida interior.

Emma levantó la vista de su plato y fijó sus pupilas en ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Se burla de mí?

—¿Yooo?

Regina abrió los ojos como platos, con fingida inocencia.

—Pues claro que se burla de ti, querida. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Intervino su hermana sin morderse la lengua.

Furiosa, la profesora golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos y se levantó arrastrando la silla.

—¡Me voy a vestir!

Las dos mujeres permanecieron un rato en silencio, escuchando los fuertes pasos furiosos rumbo a la escalera.

—Así, desde luego, no conseguirás que se enamore de ti

Afirmó Mary, muy tranquila, mientras estudiaba sus uñas con atención.

Regina chasqueó los dedos y exclamó:

—¡Vaya por Dios!

Como de costumbre, les entró la risa.

Cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas y Emma ayudado a cargarlas en el coche, Mary se volvió hacia Regina y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Adiós, querida, prometo que pronto te haré otra visita. Espero que tengas suerte con tu investigación. Te llamaré por teléfono de vez en cuando. Y ya sabes... acuérdate de lo que me has prometido.

Le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

—Lo recordaré, no te preocupes. Adiós, Mary.

La profesora las miraba intrigada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, su hermana se volvió hacia ella, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

—Cuídate, hermanita.

—Tú también. Da recuerdos a David y a los niños.

Al fin se agotaron las despedidas, Mary se subió al coche y, poco después, el pequeño deportivo desaparecía en una de las curvas de la calle.

Emma y la detective permanecieron de pie en la acera, mientras contemplaban cómo se alejaba el vehículo y, en cuanto se perdió de vista, regresaron a la casa sumidas en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Nada más entrar, Regina se volvió hacia ella.

—Profesora Swan, quizá sea un buen momento para llegar a algunos acuerdos y hacer que la convivencia entre nosotras resulte lo más agradable posible.

—Tengo que...

—Serán tan solo unos minutos

La interrumpió con firmeza, al tiempo que señalaba uno de los sillones del salón para que tomara asiento.

Irritada consigo misma por mostrarse tan obediente ante las órdenes de aquella tirana, Emma se sentó y ella lo hizo a su lado.

—Usted no tiene por qué cargar con los gastos que ocasione mi estancia aquí. Así que, si le parece bien, haré mi propia compra y ocuparé una pequeña parte de la nevera para poner mis cosas.

Al oírla, la profesora frunció el ceño, irritada.

—Usted es una invitada en mi casa...

Empezó, seca.

—No, no lo soy.

Sin hacer caso de su interrupción, Emma siguió hablando:

—La señora Brown viene todos los días a limpiar un poco y deja preparado algo de comer; espero que no le importe compartir lo que sea. Ella también se encarga de la compra. Si por algún motivo usted deseara comer otra cosa, puede indicárselo, pero no permitiré que pague nada, ¿entendido?

A Regina le sorprendió el tono firme y seguro de la profesora. A pesar de esa pinta que tenía de sabia distraída, era evidente que estaba acostumbrada a que los demás la obedecieran. Sería mejor que se diera cuenta cuanto antes de que ella solo recibía órdenes de su jefe, se dijo, y, eso, solo a veces.

—No estoy de acuerdo, profesora Swan

Replicó con calma, sin apartar los ojos Negros de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas

—. Mi presencia aquí le ha venido impuesta. Estoy acostumbrada a hacerme yo misma las cosas y, por supuesto, mis gastos corren de mi cuenta.

—Señorita Mills, ¿conoce usted el significado de la palabra «hospitalidad»? Le recuerdo que está usted en mi casa y eso sería un insulto para mí.

La detective adivinó por su tono que realmente la había ofendido y sopesó el asunto, preguntándose si, tal vez, no sería más inteligente no hacer de ese tema un punto más de fricción. Aquella profesora tan peculiar era una mujer de conceptos anticuados que creía a pies juntillas que las cosas debían hacerse de cierta manera. Tampoco era una cuestión que tuviera excesiva importancia, así que decidió ceder sin armar más jaleo.

—Está bien

Aceptó muy seria.

—Perfecto.

Por primera vez, la profesora le dirigió una amplia sonrisa que mostró sus dientes, blancos y parejos, mientras en sus mejillas se formaban unos pliegues muy atractivos y Regina se vio obligada a reconocer que aquella mujer tenía una de las sonrisas más seductoras que había visto jamás. Lástima que no sonriera más a menudo, pensó.

—Creo que será mejor que deje de llamarme señorita Mills. Si en verdad fuese una especie de sobrina suya, resultaría de lo más extraño. Además, debe tutearme. Yo la llamaré profesora en presencia de sus alumnos, como muestra de respeto, pero, si no le importa, el resto del tiempo la tutearé

Declaró sin apartar la mirada de los desordenados mechones de pelo Rubio que se arremolinaban sobre la frente de la profesora, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso, casi irresistible, de alargar la mano y apartarlos a un lado.

—Está bien. Yo te llamaré Regina.

La detective frunció el ceño.

—Prefiero que me llames Jeann, no me gusta mucho mi nombre.

—Te llamaré Regina

Insistió la profesora como una niña testaruda

— No me gustan las mujeres con nombres masculinos.

Ella alzó los ojos al techo, exasperada.

—Eres la mujer más anticuada que conozco.

—Voy a devolverte el cumplido. Nunca había conocido una muchacha tan extraña como tú.

—En realidad, no parece que conozcas a muchas muchachas, extrañas o no, profesora

Replicó, sarcástica.

Emma decidió que sería más prudente cambiar de tema.

—¿Has leído los libros que te recomendé?

—Sí, los he leído.

—Mañana te presentaré en clase como mi ayudante. Quiero que cuando encienda el proyector y te pida que pases a uno u otro documento, sepas de qué estoy hablando. Vamos a hacer una prueba.

La profesora comenzó entonces a disparar una batería de preguntas a las que Regina respondió sin apenas titubeos.

—Impresionante

Afirmó Emma con expresión de admiración

—. ¿Habías estudiado antes Historia Antigua?

—Las cuatro cosas que te enseñan en el colegio

Respondió ella con un encogimiento de hombros

—. No creas que tiene demasiado mérito, tengo una memoria casi fotográfica.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, poco convencida.

—Pero no te limitas a repetir las cosas como un loro. Has sido capaz de establecer relaciones que a algunos de mis alumnos ni siquiera se les habrían pasado por la cabeza.

Regina sonrió y la profesora, al ver como se iluminaban sus ojos negros, cayó en la cuenta, de repente, de lo hermosa que era.

—Es mi trabajo. Consiste básicamente en establecer vínculos entre unos hechos y otros. A veces, alguna de esas relaciones que, en principio, puede parecer descabellada, al final resulta la clave que permite resolver un caso...

Regina titubeó un instante antes de preguntar:

— Profesora, ¿no hay televisión en esta casa?

—¿Televisión?

Por la cara que puso, parecía que era la primera vez que oía esa palabra

—. Nunca he tenido una. No sé, supongo que no me interesa.

—Imagino que tendré que acostumbrarme

Suspiró, resignada.

—¿Quieres una televisión? No te preocupes, te conseguiré una.

—No es necesario, en el fondo me vendrá bien. Así aprovecharé para leer un poquito más y tratar así de ponerme a tu altura

Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo, gracias. Ahora puedes volver a tu trabajo, profesora, no te molestaré más.

 _Glosario:_

 _Guedejas: Cabello suelto, especialmente el que cae sobre los hombros sin recoger ni trenzar._

 _Wengué: Se denomina a la madera producida por un árbol tropical._

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí.**

 **Saludos a: Julianny, Mills1,** **Guest** **.** **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. Gracias a estas chicas especiales, espero no me abandonen, que esto se va a poner de maravilla.**

 **¡Cualquier cosa RW, Saludos!**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**


	4. ¿Celos? Desmarañando sentimientos

**Capítulo IV**

Durante el resto de la mañana, Emma trabajó tras su escritorio en completo silencio. De vez en cuando, levantaba la cabeza de sus papeles y miraba de reojo a aquella inquilina no deseada.

Recostada en el sofá y con los pies, calzados tan solo con unos calcetines, apoyados sobre uno de los almohadones de terciopelo, la detective tecleaba sin pausa en su portátil y, al verla, la profesora decidió que, para variar, era agradable trabajar sintiendo la presencia de otra persona a su lado. Estaba tan a gusto que el tiempo pareció cundirle más que en otras ocasiones.

—Creo que, por ahora, ya hemos trabajado lo suficiente. Será mejor que hagamos una pausa para comer.

Flexionó el cuello a uno y otro lado antes de levantarse de la silla.

La detective apenas despegó sus ojos del ordenador un segundo para contestarle.

—No suelo comer a estas horas. Como mucho, un sándwich de vez en cuando en la oficina.

—¡Tonterías!

La miró una vez más con el ceño fruncido

—. Tienes que alimentarte correctamente, Regina. Además has estado haciendo ejercicio. La señora Brown siempre me deja algo listo para comer. Lo calentaré.

—De verdad, no te molestes

Respondió ella sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del portátil.

El profesor entró en la cocina y sacó una fuente de pastel de carne de la nevera, la metió unos minutos en el microondas y, mientras se calentaba, puso dos cubiertos en la mesa. Aliñó la ensalada que la señora Brown había dejado preparada, sacó unas copas y una botella de vino y, cuando todo estuvo listo, volvió al salón.

—¡A comer! —anunció con su voz profunda.

La detective dio un respingo y alzó los ojos hacia él, sobresaltada.

—Ya te he dicho...

—Tienes que comer

La interrumpió, inflexible, con el mismo tono que empleaba con sus alumnos más obstinados.

—¡Oh, está bien!

Regina se dio por vencida y se levantó del sofá de mala gana.

Sin embargo, en cuanto vio la comida dispuesta sobre la mesa de la cocina se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba hambrienta.

—¡Umm! Está delicioso

Afirmó tras llevarse el tenedor a la boca

— Casi no recuerdo la última vez que me senté a almorzar en una mesa como Dios manda. En general, me tomo un sándwich o una hamburguesa por la calle mientras voy o vengo de algún lugar.

Mientras la observaba comer con apetito, Emma decidió que le gustaban las pecas de su nariz.

—Es importante alimentarse bien. Yo misma en cuanto tengo hambre me pongo de mal humor.

—No me extraña

La miró divertida

— Eres una tipa Gruñona. Me imagino que tendrás que comer a menudo para no pagarlo con tus alumnos.

La fascinante sonrisa de la profesora asomó de nuevo.

—Por supuesto, algunas de mis alumnas llevan chuletitas en el bolso, por si me pongo violenta.

Ella no pudo contener una carcajada, y Emma pensó que cuando el rostro femenino se suavizaba y perdía su frialdad resultaba absolutamente hermosa.

—Dime, Regina, ¿cómo va la investigación?

Preguntó recuperando la seriedad.

La detective se relajó contra el respaldo de la silla antes de contestar.

—Por ahora sé casi lo mismo que tú. Primero aparecieron las pintadas en la mesa de la biblioteca con insultos obscenos dirigidos a los miembros de la Congregación, luego siguió el robo de las ilustraciones del libro de Aristóteles y, por último, desapareció el báculo. Imagino que las ilustraciones serán fáciles de vender en anticuarios de dudosa reputación, pero me extrañaría que alguien pudiera ofrecer el báculo en el mercado negro sin que se produjese un revuelo considerable.

—Solo tendría sentido si el robo hubiera sido por encargo —asintió Emma—. Es una pieza demasiado conocida. Ningún marchante, por poco honrado que sea, se atrevería a intentar venderla.

Regina enroscó un mechón de pelo castaño oscuro alrededor de su dedo índice, en un gesto involuntario que hacía cuando trataba de concentrarse.

—Pero el ladrón sabía también, pues es del dominio público, que no podría sacarlo del _college_ debido al dispositivo de seguridad que el bastón de pastor lleva incorporado, el cual no puede serretirado a no ser que cuentes con la máquina especial que lo colocó ahí...

—Máquina que está guardada en un banco de Londres y a la que solo dos personas de absoluta confianza tienen acceso

Acabó por ella la profesora, mirándola con interés.

—Exacto. ¿Qué es entonces lo que el ladrón pretende con el robo?

Preguntó Regina como si hablara consigo misma

— ¿Están las pintadas insultantes relacionadas con él o son obra de un simple gamberro?

La profesora se frotó la mandíbula durante unos instantes, pensativa.

—Si el autor de las pintadas y del robo fuera el mismo, quizá podría tratarse de una venganza. Un alumno al que han suspendido...

—O un profesor al que no le gusta que se lo hayan saltado a la hora de los ascensos

Señaló ella a su vez

—. Pero puede que las dos cosas no tengan relación alguna. Es muy pronto para tratar de llegar a una conclusión.

Emma echó la silla hacia atrás, se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos sucios.

—No te molestes, yo los recogeré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, tú has preparado la comida

Dijo ella levantándose a su vez.

—Lo único que hice fue calentarla, así que recogeremos las dos.

Regina pensó que la profesora, cuando quería, podía resultar encantadora. De repente, se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana.

—Dime, profesora, ¿no vas a aprovechar esta tarde tan maravillosa para dar un paseo con tu novia?

Al instante, la esbelta figura que fregaba con habilidad una bandeja a su lado se puso rígida.

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo

Respondió ella con frialdad.

—Perdona, no quería ser indiscreta. Verás, le prometí a tu hermana que intentaría que no pasaras tanto tiempo inclinada sobre tus libros. A Mary le gustó mucho Sarah Fisher.

A Regina no le importó lo más mínimo mentir con descaro

—. De hecho, me pidió que tratara de animarte a salir más con ella, ya sabes, para que nos conozcas mejor y todo eso.

Emma la miró irritada y lamentó que la buena sintonía que había reinado entre ellas durante la comida desapareciera de golpe, así que clavó los ojos en ella con su gesto más adusto y replicó:

—Mi vida privada no te incumbe ni a ti, ni a mi hermana, así que te agradecería que lo recordaras en el futuro.

Su aspecto enfurruñado le hizo gracia; sin embargo, contestó, muy seria:

—Pero es que a tu hermana le preocupa que la señorita Fisher pueda ser quizá... ¿cómo lo diría...?

—golpeó un dedo, rítmicamente, contra su labio inferior como si buscara las palabras más adecuadas

—. ¿Fría? Eso es. A Mary le inquieta un poco la extrema frialdad de la que hace gala.

Por unos instantes, Emma permaneció contemplándola boquiabierta, pero enseguida reaccionó y contestó, muy enojada:

—Repito que este asunto no es de la incumbencia de mi hermana y, menos aún, de una joven impertinente que podría ser alumna mía.

—A Regina le pareció que sus ojos despedían destellos de ira detrás de las gafas, pero los cristales eran tan gruesos que no podía asegurarlo.

—Te agradezco la luz tan amable con la que me miras, profesora

Respondió ella, sin inmutarse

—Pero dudo mucho que, a estas alturas, pudiera ser alumna tuya. Tengo treinta y dos años y, para tu información, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar de las mujeres, no me gusta que me llamen jovencita. En cuanto a las sospechas de tu hermana respecto a Sarah Fisher, no tengo más remedio que darle la razón. Nada más verla, me pareció el tipo de mujer que besa con los ojos abiertos y los labios bien cerrados.

Una vez más, la profesora abrió la boca llena de estupor y la volvió a cerrar, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Aún no podía creer que esa impertinente, esa descarada, esa... hubiera dicho lo que acababa de decir. Sintió ganas de agarrarla de los brazos y sacudirla con fuerza, pero lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta y salir de la cocina sin decir palabra.

Regina se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer la alta figura femenina con una expresión de profunda satisfacción en el rostro. Mary no podría quejarse, se dijo. Acababa de sembrar una malvada semilla en el cerebro de la profesora y esperaba que diera su fruto a su debido tiempo. Sin embargo, le parecía increíble que Emma Swan fuera tan sumamente educada como para ser incapaz de mandarla a paseo. Definitivamente, la profesora no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces.

Regina se levantó muy temprano; quería correr unos kilómetros antes de acompañar a la profesora en su nueva tarea de ayudante. Después, se duchó con rapidez y se puso un traje de chaqueta de un sobrio tono gris. Satisfecha de lo austero de su atuendo, la detective no se percató de que la falda estrecha, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, se amoldaba a sus caderas de forma seductora y que, aunque llevaba el pelo recogido en un sencillo moño en la nuca, ese peinado resaltaba el óvalo perfecto de su cara y su cuello, largo y delicado.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajó a reunirse con Emma. Ella se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada, pero pensó para sus adentros que la perturbadora presencia de la señorita Regina Mills representaba un riesgo considerable para la tranquila marcha de su clase.

Ese día, para variar, Regina se comportó como un modelo de discreción y, en todo momento, se dirigió a ella de manera respetuosa y atenta. Cuando la profesora le pidió que fuera pasando las distintas pantallas desde el portátil su ayudante desempeñó la tarea a la perfección. Y cuando terminó la clase, a pesar de que la señorita Mills no era santo de su devoción, Emma tuvo que reconocer que le había sido de infinita ayuda; era rápida y lista y, en numerosas ocasiones, se anticipaba a sus deseos sin que hubiera metido la pata ni una sola vez.

Para Regina, la clase de la profesora Swan fue una revelación. Por primera vez, la escuchó hablar en público, de un tema que dominaba, de una manera interesante y amena que la detective Mills pocas veces había encontrado en sus propios profesores. Desde el instante en que dejó su maletín de piel sobre la mesa y sacó unos papeles de su interior, la catedrática supo captar la completa atención del auditorio.

A pesar de que su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, a Regina ya no le pareció una mujer anticuada y algo ridícula. Era una profesora brillante, que hacía que su asignatura cobrara vida ante las miradas absortas de sus alumnos.

De repente, pensó que quizá Mary estaba en lo cierto y que Emma Swan podía llegar a ser una mujer muy atractiva. Su figura, a pesar de que ella se empeñaba en ocultarla bajo esas chaquetas deformes y pasadas de moda, era con curvas marcadas y su rostro de rasgos delicados, con su nariz larga y recta y su mandíbula fina, resultaba muy hermosa.

Desde luego, era una pena que la tipa se disfrazara de fantoche, se dijo. Si quería mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Mary, no le quedaría más remedio que sacar a la excéntrica profesora Swan de su escondite.

Le hizo gracia ver cómo la miraban embobadas un par de alumnas suyas que, en cuanto terminó la clase, se acercaron a su mesa para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Observó como la profesora respondía con amabilidad, pero sin ser consciente, en ningún momento, del interés de las chicas y Regina, acostumbrada a ciertas mujeres que se creían un regalo de los dioses para las mujeres, encontró bastante refrescante aquella actitud.

—Señorita Mills...

Uno de los alumnos, un atractivo joven de unos veinticinco años, se acercó mientras desenchufaba los cables del ordenador y la detective alzó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo para posarla sobre él.

—Sí, dígame.

—Soy August Booth

Se presentó y le tendió una mano

—. Solo quería darte la bienvenida a Oxford y decirte que si necesitas a alguien que te enseñe todo esto o deseas salir a tomar una cerveza en algún momento, estoy a tu entera disposición.

—Muchas gracias, August, estaré encantada. No me importaría quedar contigo en algún lado para que me pongas al día de cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí

Respondió Regina, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano con cordialidad.

—Perfecto.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el atractivo rostro del estudiante

— Si te viene bien, pasaré por ti esta misma tarde y te llevaré al pub en el que suelen reunirse la mayoría de los estudiantes. ¿Dónde vives?

—¿Conoces la casa de la profesora Swan? Vivo con ella. Soy una especie de sobrina lejana.

—Sí, claro que la conozco. Entonces, te recogeré a las ocho y así aprovecharemos para cenar.

Emma, al que aquel intercambio no le había pasado desapercibido, metió los documentos de cualquier manera en su maletín y lo cerró con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de cargarse el cierre metálico. Tras salir de la clase, mientras caminaban por el patio empedrado del _college_ preguntó en tono escandalizado:

—¿De verdad piensas salir con ese jovenzuelo?

La detective la miró desconcertada.

—Claro que voy a salir con él, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Me dijiste que tenías treinta y dos años; él no debe pasar de los veinticinco, ¿no es una diferencia de edad un poco desproporcionada?

Regina entrecerró los párpados y le dirigió una de esas miradas burlonas que detestaba.

—Perdona, profesora, no quiero ser indiscreta, pero me gustaría saber cuántos años tienes tú.

—No sé qué importancia puede tener mi edad en todo el asunto, pero tengo treinta y ocho — respondió, irritado.

—Entonces eres demasiado vieja para salir conmigo, ¿no?

Al oírla, Emma no pudo evitar dar un respingo y contestó, cortante:

—Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza salir contigo, pero no considero que sea tan vieja como para no poder hacerlo.

Ella alzó una ceja con altivez antes de responder:

—Así que, en realidad, lo que te molesta no es la diferencia de edad, que sería mayor en nuestro caso, sino el hecho de que una mujer salga con un hombre más joven.

Ella se le quedó mirando confundida; dicho de esa manera, la verdad es que no sonaba muy políticamente correcto.

—Bueno...

Trató de ganar tiempo buscando una respuesta adecuada, pero ella hizo un gesto airoso con la mano que detuvo su explicación en el acto.

—No te molestes, profesora Swan, me doy cuenta de que, además de anticuada, eres una anticuada... Pero para que molestarme.

—¡Anticuada yo! ¡Anticuada yo! ¡Esas son bobadas!

Exclamó llena de indignación

— ¡Pregúntale a mi hermana si quieres!

—¡Bah! ¿Para qué? Has dejado muy clara tu posición ante la posibilidad de que salga con un hombre más joven que yo a tomar una cerveza. Pero no te preocupes, no estoy interesada en seducir a tu inocente alumno; lo único que busco es información.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Emma se sintió ridícula y, por eso mismo, el enojo que sentía contra ella creció en proporción.

—Me es indiferente con quién sales o dejas de salir, Regina Mills, esta conversación es absurda.

Te doy las gracias por tu ayuda durante las clases y ahora me voy a la biblioteca; tengo que hacer un par de consultas.

La profesora dio media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse con lo que consideró la dignidad apropiada, cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!

Se detuvo al instante y, una vez más, se volvió hacia ella.

—Tienes aquí un poco de tiza.

La detective se puso de puntillas y pasó el pulgar por la delicada línea de su mandíbula, tratando de borrar el rastro de polvo blanco.

—Ya está

Afirmó, satisfecha

—. Hasta luego, profesora. No hace falta que te pongas tan digna.

Le guiñó un ojo y caminó en dirección contraria.

Emma se quedó un rato de pie contemplándola mientras se alejaba. Aún notaba un extraño hormigueo en la mejilla, así que se pasó la palma de la mano por donde, segundos antes, se habían posado los dedos femeninos como si tratara de borrar el contacto.

—¡Chiquilla impertinente!

Masculló entre dientes, y dos estudiantes que en ese momento pasaban a su lado la miraron extrañados.

Regina dedicó el resto del día a hacer algunas averiguaciones. En primer lugar, visitó la capilla en la que un amable bedel le enseñó dónde se guardaba el báculo de William de Wykeham.

—Ahora lo están limpiando, así que durante unos días no estará a disposición del público

Le explicó el anciano.

La detective examinó la urna de cristal blindado; no parecía haber sido forzada. Sobre el lecho de terciopelo rojo tan solo permanecía marcada la silueta del cayado cuyo extremo superior terminaba en espiral. Unas fotografías al lado de la urna mostraban, ampliados, los delicados cuadrados de esmalte que decoraban la voluta.

—Es una pieza muy valiosa

Añadió el hombre

—. Uno de los tesoros más importantes del _college_.

—Puedo entenderlo. Las fotos dan una idea de su belleza.

Después de un rato, la detective le preguntó:

—¿Sabe si cierran la capilla por la noche? A veces me gusta venir a este tipo de lugares cuando no hay nadie y disfrutar de la paz que se respira en ellos.

El anciano se rascó la cabeza canosa.

—Antes estaba siempre abierta, pero desde hace un mes más o menos, la cierran todas las noches.

—Imagino que les asustan los gamberros. No sé si sabe que en una de las mesas de la biblioteca apareció una pintada muy desagradable.

—Sí

Contestó la chica

—. Algo he oído. ¿No han averiguado todavía quién lo hizo?

—Corre por ahí algún que otro rumor, pero yo estoy seguro que ha sido uno de esos jóvenes antisistema que a menudo se camuflan como estudiantes. Esta juventud, sin metas ni valores, nos va a llevar al desastre

Afirmó, al tiempo que fruncía sus espesas cejas grises con desaprobación.

En vista del rumbo que tomaban las disquisiciones del vejete, Regina se despidió de él con amabilidad y salió de la capilla. Justo en ese momento comenzó a llover y, a pesar de que no paró de correr hasta la casa, llegó calada hasta los huesos.

La profesora trabajaba ya en su escritorio y apenas levantó la cabeza de sus papeles para soltar uno de sus habituales gruñidos a modo de saludo.

Regina subió a darse una ducha caliente y cambiarse de ropa. Se secó bien el pelo con el secador y, vestida con unos viejos vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto rosa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, bajó de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y vio que la misteriosa señora Brown, como un hada madrina invisible, había dejado esta vez un guiso de pollo con verduras.

Así que puso la mesa, calentó la fuente y fue a avisar a la profesora de que la comida estaba lista.

—¿Tan pronto? —protestó ella.

—Son casi las dos, profesora. Además, el guiso que ha preparado la señora Brown tiene una pinta deliciosa. Me temo que me va a costar volver a mis sándwiches y mis hamburguesas.

Una vez más, se sentaron juntas a almorzar. A pesar del pequeño roce de la mañana, ninguna sacó el tema a colación, así que la comida transcurrió por senderos pacíficos y amigables. Emma pensó que era más agradable comer en compañía de un ser humano que de un libro y, por unos instantes, le preocupó la posibilidad de acostumbrarse a ello.

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí.**

 **Saludos a:** **15marday** **,** **Tanin 1323** **, Jazz,** **sjl82** **,** **Gloes** **Mills1** **.** **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. Gracias a estas chicas especiales. Gracias Gloes, espero lo pasaran de maravilla el día de san Valentín o día del amor y la amistad, yo lo pase muy bien, charlando con personas muy especiales** **¡Cualquier cosa RW, Saludos!**

 **Bueno por último, siento la demora que, pues a veces cosas que se te atraviesan, y bueno les comento que la actualización se dio porque mi cantante favorito saco una canción nueva y es trata sobre el amor y bueno… dije hay que combinarlo con la actualización y esto me tiene en una nube.**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse** **bonita noche.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Alguna falta de ante mano una disculpa.**


	5. ¿Confusión? ¿Perdiendo el control Swan?

Capítulo V

Entre las dos recogieron la cocina y después se pusieron a trabajar. La profesora en su escritorio, y Regina con su portátil y sus papeles extendidos por todo el sillón. En un momento dado, Emma soltó una maldición mientras miraba disgustada la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Maldito invento! Nunca encuentro lo que busco. Tardo menos si voy a la biblioteca que si me quedo aquí mirando como una idiota este cacharro.

Se pasó una de sus blancas manos por su alborotada melena rubia con desesperación.

—A ver, déjame a mí.

La detective se levantó del sofá, se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se inclinó por encima del hombro de la profesora para ver la pantalla. La rubia se quedó muy quieta y trató de no pensar en aquel suave pecho que, de vez en cuando, rozaba su hombro. Sin querer, aspiró el perfume de sus oscuros cabellos y, una vez más, se sintió mareada.

—¿Es esto lo que querías?

Preguntó, servicial, mientras sus dedos volaban por el teclado.

La profesora sentía que le costaba respirar, pero trató de concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea y, cuando vio la página de internet abierta en la pantalla, se quedó pasmada.

—¡Justo lo que buscaba! Como dicen mis alumnos, eres un _crack_ de la informática, Regina.

La detective volvió la cara hacia ella con una deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios sensuales, y su rostro quedó tan cerca del suyo que la graciosa y pequeña cicatriz de su labio parecieron invitarla a posar sus labios sobre ella.

—No es para tanto, pero reconozco que me divierte.

La profesora Swan apenas escuchó lo que decía, concentrada como estaba en refrenar el absurdo impulso que la había asaltado. ¡Por Dios, ¿qué demonios le ocurría?! Esperaba no estar a punto de enfermar; últimamente se sentía un poco extraña.

—Muchas gracias

Consiguió decir, por fin, con una algo voz más ronca de lo habitual.

—De nada

Respondió ella antes de volver a su sitio.

Aliviada, Emma volvió a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Qué tal va tu investigación?

Preguntó algo más tranquila.

—No muy bien, la verdad, estoy tratando de averiguar si se han producido robos parecidos en otros lugares, pero no he encontrado nada. De todas formas, estoy casi convencida de que la respuesta al enigma está dentro del propio _college_.

Emma la miró con interés.

—Tus pesquisas me recuerdan un poco a mis propias investigaciones históricas.

—Entonces quizá podrías ayudarme.

La profesora se levantó del escritorio y se sentó en el sillón junto a ella.

—Mira.

Regina le mostró una fotografía

— Esta es la pintada que apareció en la mesa de la biblioteca. La policía científica ha analizado una muestra de la pintura y la conclusión es que se trata de una marca fácil de encontrar en cualquier almacén de bricolaje. He estado husmeando un poco por aquí y por allá y he descubierto un bote con esa misma mezcla en un cobertizo del jardín. El cobertizo no está cerrado con llave, así que cualquiera pudo tener acceso a ella.

Emma examinó la foto con detenimiento y dijo al fin:

—Es curioso, los nombres de todos los miembros de la Congregación, seguidos de un desagradable adjetivo calificativo, y una amenaza bastante simple: _Lo pagaréis caro._ Parece una mala película de mafiosos. Y luego esas letras mayúsculas: _ACM et ASCT._

—Por la palabra «et» que aparece en el medio, podría tratarse de una frase en francés. «Et» significa «y», ¿no es cierto?

Aventuró Regina, dudosa.

—O quizá algo más habitual en un lugar como este

Sugirió la profesora

— En latín «et» también es la conjunción «y».

—¡Una frase en latín! Pues claro. ¡Qué tonta!

Exclamó, al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente con una mano

— Gracias profesora, me has sido de gran ayuda.

Emma Swan contempló aquellos iris negros que brillaban de excitación y no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Me temo que podría ser cualquier frase, ni siquiera es seguro que sea en latín.

—Me da aquí que es así

Respondió ella llevándose el puño al pecho

—. Ahora no tengo más que averiguar a qué se refiere.

De repente, Regina echó una ojeada a su reloj.

—¡Caramba, qué tarde es! Será mejor que vaya a arreglarme.

Con rapidez, recogió los papeles esparcidos por el sofá, apagó el portátil y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

Emma lamentó que la detective tuviera que marcharse; lo estaban pasando bien.

Era divertido poner las mentes de ambas a trabajar unidas. Por una vez, no le había importado que la apartasen de sus tareas y eso que, con el seminario en puertas, cada vez estaba más agobiada.

El timbre de la puerta la arrancó con brusquedad de sus pensamientos, se levantó y al abrir se encontró a August Booth al otro lado.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Swan. Vengo a buscar a su sobrina.

La profesora examinó de arriba abajo a su alumno que iba vestido con lo que parecían sus mejores galas: unos pantalones de algodón y una camisa blanca bastante bien planchada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los rizos oscuros y los grandes ojos castaños, y pensó que el joven August nunca le había caído bien.

«Es porque tiene cara de niña», se dijo.

La llegada de Regina interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había hecho entre los dos.

—¡Hola, August, ya estoy lista! No has tenido que esperar mucho, ¿verdad?

La joven llevaba la misma ropa que antes, pero se había soltado la brillante melena oscura que caía en suaves ondas por su espalda y se había aplicado una ligera capa de maquillaje.

Los grandes aretes de oro de sus orejas le daban un cierto aire de reina muy favorecedor y, desde luego, no parecía un día mayor que el propio August.

La profesora frunció el ceño.

—Espero que no llegues muy tarde, Regina, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

—No te preocupes, _tía_ Emma —resaltó el parentesco con retintín.

Emma los siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban caminando por el patio del _college_ hasta que se perdieron de vista. Volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta. De repente, le pareció que la casa estaba vacía y triste.

«No seas estúpida», se dijo. Irritada consigo mismo, sacudió la cabeza, se sentó de nuevo frente a su escritorio y siguió trabajando.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de su abstracción y miró el reloj. Eran las doce de la noche.

—Buenas noches, profesora, ¿no me habrás estado esperando despierta como una tía preocupada?

El tono zumbón de aquella irritante detective la sacaba de quicio, pero trató de disimular.

—En absoluto, he estado trabajando en mi seminario y he perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

Regina asintió con aire satisfecho.

—Muy bien. Este August es un tipo muy simpático. Lástima que sea tan jovencito

Regina no sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de pinchar un poco a la severa profesora

—, si no, quizá hubiera considerado la posibilidad de... No importa. Pero es cierto que tiene la estatura perfecta.

La profesora se le quedó mirando sin comprender.

—¿La estatura perfecta?

—Me gusta que los hombres no sean muy altos. Es más cómodo.

—¿Más cómodo para qué? —volvió a preguntar, perpleja.

—¿Para qué va a ser? De veras, profesora, a veces, cuando hablo contigo, tengo la incómoda sensación de estar pervirtiendo a una niña pequeña.

Emma cayó en la cuenta, por fin, de lo que ella quería decir y notó que se ponía de todos los colores.

Al observar su turbación, ella contuvo una sonrisa perversa; resultaba divertido jugar con esa chica. Se tapó la boca con la mano, como si disimulara un bostezo y añadió:

— Bueno, me voy a dormir, estoy realmente cansada.

La profesora se le quedó mirando mientras subía los escalones de madera. Le daba rabia haberse sonrojado como una virginal doncella del siglo XIX. Definitivamente, la señorita Regina Mills la sacaba de quicio; disfrutaba escandalizándola y, continuamente, la hacía quedar como una estúpida.

Miró su escritorio abarrotado de papeles; le hubiera gustado seguir trabajando, pero estaba tan alterada que sabía que sería incapaz de concentrarse, así que decidió que ella también se iría a dormir.

Al pasar por delante del cuarto de la detective, tuvo ganas de abrir la puerta de golpe y gritar que ella no se escandalizaba con facilidad; que era una mujer de mundo, más que acostumbrada a las desenfrenadas orgías que organizaban los romanos, pero sabía bien que si hacía eso lo único que conseguiría sería sentirse más ridícula aún.

¡Maldita, mujer! Ojalá descubriera pronto lo que había ido a averiguar y se marchara de su casa de una vez para siempre.

S&M S&M S&M

Por la mañana, Regina, aún medio dormida, se dirigía al cuarto de baño cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra la profesora Swan que salía de allí en ese instante con una toalla alrededor de su delicado cuerpo como si fuera su vestimenta.

—Disculpa, pensé que estarías corriendo como todas las mañanas.

Parecía completamente avergonzada de que ella la viera vestida de esa manera.

—Me ha dado pereza madrugar tanto.

La detective seguía en pie sin moverse mientras sus ojos, ahora completamente alertas, recorrían el delicado torso envuelto en una toalla de la profesora.

A pesar de que llevaba puestas sus horrorosas gafas de siempre, por una vez, el cabello mojado no le caía sobre la frente y Regina pensó que la hermana de Mary tenía un cuerpo en verdad impresionante.

—Veo que haces deporte

Declaró muy seria, sin quitarle la vista de encima

—. Esos músculos no los has desarrollado sentada frente a tu escritorio, precisamente.

—Yo... bueno, sí. Practico la esgrima varias veces por semana.

Emma sintió que comenzaba a sudar. La sensación de aquellos inquisitivos ojos negros recorriendo su cuerpo sin ningún disimulo la estaba empezando a trastornar, pero, a pesar de ello, era incapaz de escapar corriendo y encerrarse en su cuarto. Parecía como si esas pupilas oscuras la mantuvieran inmovilizada con un extraño encantamiento.

—Mary tenía razón —afirmó, críptica.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Notaba que le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

—A que si te arreglaras un poco, podrías ser una tipa espectacular.

La profesor sintió, una vez más, cómo la sangre inundaba sus mejillas, lo que la hizo sentirse aún más turbada, pero trató de disimularlo y respondió con lo que esperó fuera una dosis adecuada de indiferencia:

—Yo solo quiero ser una buena profesora, no me interesa lo más mínimo convertirme en una tipa espectacular.

Ella alzó los ojos al cielo y habló despacio, igual que si se dirigiera a una niña pequeña.

—Lo uno no es incompatible con lo otro. Piensa en la señorita Fisher, ¿no te gustaría que se sintiera orgullosa de ir de tu brazo no solo por tu cerebro, sino también por tu atractivo físico? Créeme no hay nada malo en ello. Seguro que todas tus alumnas se volverían locas por ti y te perseguirían sin tregua.

La expresión horrorizada que se dibujó en el rostro femenino le indicó que sería mejor no insistir en aquella argumentación, así que decidió cambiar de asunto.

—Dudo que la señorita Fisher sea consciente de lo afortunada que es, pero yo se lo haré ver. Se lo prometí a tu hermana.

De hecho, estaba segura que no habría nada que pudiera disgustar más a la gélida Sarah Fisher que el que su novia se convirtiera en la profesora más deseada de la universidad de la noche a la mañana.

—No necesito ningún tipo de ayuda —respondió ella, a la defensiva.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Déjalo en mis manos. Cuando tengas una cita avísame con tiempo; ya verás cómo, cuando yo termine contigo, tu novia caerá rendida a tus pies.

—Yo, no...

Regina la interrumpió sin contemplaciones.

—Será mejor que me dejes pasar, profesora, se está haciendo tarde.

Obediente, se hizo a un lado y ella entró en el baño y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Emma se quedó dónde estaba durante unos segundos tratando de serenarse. A partir de ahora tendría que ir con más cuidado, pensó, no era decente que la señorita Regina Mills se la encontrara andando medio desnuda por toda la casa. De ese modo, evitaría que se le ocurrieran esas ideas absurdas.

Todavía sentía un agradable calorcillo cuando recordaba la manera en que los iris negros se habían deslizado con admiración sobre su cuerpo. Nerviosa, se pasó una mano por los cabellos, y sus mechones mojados cayeron una vez más sobre su frente. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que, por mucho que no tuvieran nada en común, el hecho de que vivieran solas bajo el mismo techo podía convertirse en una situación peligrosa...

Una agradable rutina se estableció entre ellas. Regina la acompañaba por las mañanas a sus clases y desempeñaba las labores de ayudante con una competencia tan admirable que, a veces, Emma incluso olvidaba a qué había ido a Oxford en realidad y se decía que, a pesar de todo, la echaría de menos cuando se fuera.

Solían comer juntas los platos que dejaba preparados la señora Brown y era en esos momentos cuando aprovechaban para intercambiar opiniones sobre el rumbo de las pesquisas de la detective o acerca de los temas que la profesora pensaba abordar en el seminario. Era como si, de pronto, ambas, acostumbradas a trabajar siempre en solitario, hubieran descubierto que al intercambiar comentarios en voz alta con otra persona, sus mentes eran capaces de percibir nuevos enfoques que resultaban muy útiles para sus respectivas investigaciones.

Por las tardes, mientras Emma iba a la biblioteca o trabajaba en el salón de la pequeña casita de piedra, Regina husmeaba por los rincones del _college_ charlando con unos y otros en busca de pistas.

Ya no corría por las mañanas, sino que aprovechaba la noche para dar vueltas por los alrededores. Al fin y al cabo, los robos habían ocurrido cuando la mayoría de la gente se encontraba recogida en sus casas.

La detective había salido con August un par de veces más. El chico era una incesante fuente de información y la ponía al día sobre las espinosas cuestiones que agitaban el mundo estudiantil.

También había cenado en alguna ocasión con Robin Ward-Hood, el colega de la profesora Swan con el que este no parecía llevarse nada bien. Hood era un hombre educado, atento y muy atractivo; sin embargo, Regina no terminaba de sentirse a gusto con él.

Por fin, llegó el mes de noviembre y, con él, el seminario al que la profesora le había dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo. Al final resultó un éxito, y los estudiantes que asistieron a él salieron entusiasmados. Regina había descubierto que la Historia Antigua podía resultar fascinante, en especial, cuando era la profesora Swan la que hablara del tema.

Durante casi una semana no dieron abasto. La detective se vio obligada a dejar un poco de lado su propia investigación y, muchas tardes, acompañaba a la profesora a la biblioteca para ayudarla con los últimos flecos de la documentación.

Una de esas tardes, cuando todos los estudiantes se habían marchado y eran las únicas que quedaban aún en la impresionante sala —las estanterías de madera llegaban hasta el techo y estaban abarrotadas de libros, alguno de los cuales eran valiosos incunables—, Regina, subida sobre una escalera de mano de madera, trataba de alcanzar uno de los viejos tomos de cuero que se encontraba en la fila más alta; sin embargo, a pesar de que se puso de puntillas en el último escalón, sus dedos apenas rozaban el lomo del volumen que deseaba coger.

Emma levantó los ojos del libro que consultaba en ese momento y, sin poder evitarlo, su mirada recorrió, apreciativa, las piernas, largas y esbeltas, que asomaban bajo la falda estrecha; pero, al percatarse de que la detective se sostenía de manera precaria en lo alto de la escalera, se quedó paralizada.

Unos segundos después, sacudió la cabeza y pareció volver en sí, se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia ella, al tiempo que vociferaba, furiosa:

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?!

La voz de Emma, enojada y profunda, sobresaltó a Regina y la hizo perder el equilibrio.

Asustada, trató de agarrarse a uno de los estantes de la librería, pero fue inútil, la escalera osciló peligrosamente, y ella cayó a plomo desde una considerable altura.

De manera automática, la profesora extendió los brazos y el cuerpo femenino, como un misil teledirigido al milímetro, aterrizó sobre ellos. El impacto la hizo tambalearse, pero, aun así, no la soltó y la miró enfurecida sin dejar de estrecharla contra su pecho.

—¡Dios mío, profesora, menos mal que tienes buenos reflejos!

Exclamó Regina tratando de reponerse del susto.

—Buenos reflejos y, lo más probable, los dos brazos rotos

Respondió con aspereza.

La respiración de la profesora sonaba agitada, aunque menos por el susto en sí que por el hecho de que la detective mantuviera los brazos entrelazados con fuerza alrededor de su cuello.

—En ese caso será mejor que me dejes en el suelo.

Sin embargo, Emma no tenía ganas de soltarla todavía, así que no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería? —Sus cejas fruncidas casi se juntaban en su frente mientras la miraba de manera amenazadora—. ¿Acaso pretendías matarte?

La detective le devolvió la mirada y notó que ahora era ella la que empezaba a enfadarse.

—Intentaba alcanzar un libro que creí que podías necesitar. —Sus iris negros centelleaban.

—¿Y no pensaste que, al ser yo la más alta de las dos, lo más lógico era que me pidieras a mí que lo cogiera?

Replicó ella con el mismo tono que emplearía al dirigirse a una tonta de remate.

—¡Solo trataba de ayudarte! —exclamó, ofendida.

—¡Ayudarme! ¡Ja! Un poco más y me tienes que llevar a las urgencias más próximas. —Sus palabras rezumaban sarcasmo.

—¡Ha sido por tu culpa!

Afirmó roja de furia. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podía ver las chispas de ira que despedían los ojos de Emma detrás de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas

—. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse a gritar y darme un susto de muerte?

—¡Has sido tú la que casi me matas a mí del susto! —respondió Emma con expresión ultrajada.

De repente, la detective pareció darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación; las dos peleándose igual que perros furiosos mientras la profesora aún la sostenía entre sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame de una vez!

—Encantada.

Emma dejó caer los brazos con brusquedad, lo que la obligó a aferrarse todavía con más fuerza a su cuello para evitar un batacazo.

Durante unos segundos mareantes, la profesora sintió el delicado cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo por completo y tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza contra los muslos para evitar rodear la esbelta cintura de Regina con sus manos y estrecharla aún más contra sí.

La detective la soltó y dio un paso atrás, furiosa como una gata.

—Podías haberme bajado con algo más de delicadeza. —Los grandes ojos negros despedían llamaradas de hielo.

—Quizá lo habría hecho si tú me lo hubieras pedido de una forma más educada. —Alzó la barbilla muy digna.

—¡Eres insoportable! A partir de ahora no pienso ayudarte más. —Regina empezó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez.

—No necesito tu ayuda, he sobrevivido sin ella muchos años y pienso seguir haciéndolo muchos más

Replicó ella, al tiempo que alargaba la mano hacia su maletín y empezaba a meter dentro, de cualquier manera, los documentos que había desperdigados sobre una de las mesas.

—¡Perfecto! —Con decisión, la joven se dio media vuelta, y abandonó la sala a toda prisa.

En el acto, la profesora se arrepintió de sus palabras. No estaba siendo justa, se dijo; era cierto que la señorita Mills la había ayudado mucho durante todas esas semanas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo detrás de ella.

—¡Regina!

Alcanzó a la detective en la puerta de la biblioteca, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a volverse hacia ella.

—. Perdóname, sé que he sido injusta, pero es que me has dado un susto de muerte; pensé que ibas a matarte.

Al percibir su expresión contrita y la sinceridad de sus palabras, Regina se ablandó.

—Está bien, profesora, te perdono. Imagino que las dos estamos fatigadas... será mejor que volvamos a casa y nos tomemos un descanso.

Alzó el rostro hacia ella y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa que provocó un extraño efecto en el estómago de Emma.

—Quería decirte...

Empezó a decir, mientras regresaban andando a la pequeña casa de piedra.

—¿Qué?

Ella alzó la cabeza y le lanzó una suave mirada, y a Emma se le olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir.

—Nada. Olvídalo.

Regina se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando hacia la casa en silencio.

S&M S&M S&M

Una tarde, Emma se encontró con Daniel Baker a la salida de la biblioteca y este la invitó a tomar unas cervezas en el pub que ambos solían frecuentar. En cuanto estuvieron sentados frente a dos pintas de Guinness negra, su amigo preguntó a quemarropa:

—¿Estás segura de que no hay nada entre tu ayudante y tú?

Emma estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la cerveza.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por Dios, Dan, es la hijastra de Mary, es como si fuera mi sobrina! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar semejante cosa?

Su interlocutor hizo una mueca.

—A cualquiera se le ocurriría, ¿estás ciega o qué? La chica es una auténtica preciosidad y en la situación en la que estas, las dos viviendo solas en tu casa...

—¿Sabes lo que te digo, Dan? Que te estás volviendo un viejo verde. No hay nada de nada, además, sabes que estoy saliendo, más o menos, con Sarah Fisher.

El profesor miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues perdona que te diga, Emma, pero no te veo muy entusiasmada con el asunto.

Daniel dio un largo trago a su cerveza sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Precisamente quería preguntarte si tú crees que a Sarah le gustaría que la invitara a la ceremonia de entrega de premios de la próxima semana. ¿Piensas que es buena idea?

Emma, insegura, se tocó el colgante que tenía en su cuello.

Al escuchar aquello su amigo se recostó sobre la incómoda silla de madera, cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago y le dirigió una mirada cargada de impaciencia.

—¡Por supuesto que es una buena idea! Yo diría que lo está deseando.

—¿Tú crees?

Esta vez, Emma se pasó la mano por la frente muy agobiada, lo que hizo que su pelo, ya de por sí revuelto, se enmarañara aún más.

En un tono cargado de paciencia, Daniel trató de explicarle la situación tal y como él la veía:

—Créeme, nada le gustaría más a una mujer como Sarah que pescar a una tipa como tú. Una catedrática brillante y con el riñón bien cubierto. Además, como guinda del pastel, posees el título de reina de Fairfield que no utilizas. La mujer con la que te cases se convertirá automáticamente en princesa. ¿Qué más puede pedir?

—No me gusta que hables así, Dan.

De nuevo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Demonios, Emma, a veces te comportas como una auténtica mojigata!

Hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano

—. Dejemos esto y volvamos al tema que me interesa. ¿Crees que la señorita Mills saldría conmigo a cenar?

La profesora le contestó sin poder contener su irritación.

—Será mejor que le preguntes a ella, pero te aviso que no le faltan candidatos. Cuando no está cenando con el cargante de August Booth, se pasea por ahí con el engreído de Robin Ward-Hood. Casi no para en casa.

—Parece que te molesta... —comentó su amigo con curiosidad.

—¿A mí?

Emma, que acababa de dar un sorbo a su cerveza, se atragantó esta vez de verdad y empezó a toser. Su amigo se levantó de la silla con parsimonia y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

—Vamos, vamos, no te pongas nerviosa. Era una simple pregunta.

—No me pongo nerviosa

Declaró la profesora, muy digna, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta

—. Solo que se me ha ido la cerveza por mal sitio.

—Ya veo.

Dan alzó una ceja un tanto escéptico y enseguida añadió

—: entonces, ¿crees que debo invitarla o no?

—¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! ¡Yo no soy la guarda espaldas de Regina Mills!

—Bueeeno, no te enfades, Mujer. ¿Cómo va el seminario?

Aliviada con el cambio de tema, Emma le contó sus progresos y el resto de la velada estuvieron hablando sobre temas de trabajo.

Casi dos horas después, la profesora regresaba andando a su casa un poco mareada tras las dos cervezas que había bebido para acompañar la escasa e insípida comida que servían en el pub.

Al pasar cerca de la capilla del _college_ , a la tenue luz de los escasos rayos de luna que lograban atravesar los negros nubarrones, descubrió a la detective Mills agazapada detrás de una columna de piedra. Procurando no hacer ruido para no asustarla, Emma se acercó a ella en silencio, extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro con ligereza.

De repente, sin saber cómo, se encontró tumbada de espaldas en el suelo, con los brazos arriba por encima de su cabeza, las muñecas unidas por unas esposas de plástico y sintiendo un dolor sordo en el abdomen. La detective, sentada a horcajadas sobre su pecho, se inclinó sobre ella mientras su rostro permanecía sumido en la penumbra.

—¿Estás loca o qué? Me has dejado sin... —Emma se mordió la lengua.

—¡Shhh!

Regina apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su boca y permaneció muy quieta, escuchando, y a Emma le pareció distinguir el sonido ahogado de unos pasos que se alejaban a toda prisa.

Por fin, ella retiró su mano y le preguntó en voz baja y furiosa

—: ¿Se puede saber por qué te acercas a mí por la espalda con tanto sigilo?

—No quería asustarte, eso es todo. Te vi detrás de la columna y me pregunté qué estarías haciendo.

—¿No crees que es obvio? —respondió, sarcástica.

La luna volvió a salir de entre las nubes y la profesora distinguió las chispas oscuras que centelleaban en sus ojos, pero era incapaz de razonar con claridad; sentir el cuerpo esbelto de la detective encima de su pecho, no estaba contribuyendo a despejar su mente, precisamente.

—Lo siento, no pensé...

—Está claro que no pensaste —afirmó Regina con desprecio—. Apestas a alcohol.

—¡No estoy borracha! Solo me he tomado dos cervezas...

Replicó, ofendida, pero ella posó una vez más las yemas de los dedos sobre sus labios y la interrumpió sin contemplaciones.

—¡Shh! Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que llegue alguien y nos pregunte a qué tipo de perversiones nos dedicamos.

La detective se inclinó sobre ella para desatar sus muñecas y a Emma le pareció que el asunto le llevaba un tiempo considerable. Definitivamente, sentir aquellos senos tan cerca de su rostro la estaban mareando, tenía ganas de... de... Jadeante, prohibió a su mente continuar por esos derroteros.

Por fin, la detective consiguió liberarla, se bajó de su pecho y se puso en pie sin hacer ningún intento por ayudarla. Emma inspiró una buena bocanada de aire con profundo alivio y, más calmada, apoyó un codo en el suelo y se incorporó con dificultad.

Esa pequeña bruja la había golpeado con fuerza; tenía ganas de doblarse sobre sí misma y acunar con mimo entre sus manos su abdomen destrozado pero se contuvo.

Al ver su mueca de dolor, la detective se dirigió a ella con un poco más de amabilidad.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó, disgustada—. ¡Dios, me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un tanque de dos toneladas!

—No exageres. Venga volvamos a casa, si lo necesitas puedes apoyarte en mi hombro.

A Emma le dio rabia que la tratara como a una debilucha. ¡Caramba, debía ser mayor y de altura superior, con conocimientos previos de lucha y persecución y esa pequeñaja era mucho más pequeña que ella! Era increíble que hubiera conseguido inmovilizarla con semejante facilidad, pero se prometió a sí misma que no se dejaría sorprender de nuevo por semejante fiera en miniatura.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, la profesora se derrumbó sobre un sillón. Regina se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua fresca que le tendió en silencio. Agradecida, Emma dio un largo trago y se sintió algo mejor.

—¿Me dirás qué era lo que observabas?

Ella se sentó a su lado, cogió el vaso que Emma había dejado sobre la mesa y, sin pedirle permiso, bebió también.

—Llevo varias noches corriendo a estas horas. Así aprovecho para vigilar un poco. Cuando he pasado por la capilla he visto el haz de luz de una linterna, aunque enseguida la han apagado. Me disponía a entrar cuando has llegado tú y has organizado tal alboroto que el ladrón, o quienquiera que fuese, se ha largado a toda prisa.

De nuevo sus bonitos ojos negros se posaron con frialdad sobre el rostro de la profesora.

—Ya te he dicho que lo sentía —respondió, enfurruñada.

—Lástima, una buena oportunidad perdida de la manera más tonta —continuó ella como si no la hubiera oído.

La profesora se sintió culpable y bastante avergonzada.

—De veras lo lamento. Si puedo ayudarte en algo...

La detective se ablandó un poco al observar su expresión arrepentida.

—No te preocupes, antes o después surgirá otra ocasión. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy agotada. Buenas noches, profesora... Siento el rodillazo que te he dado.

Al oírla, Emma hizo una mueca.

—Más lo siento yo. Has destrozado mi estómago y la posibilidad de digerir un buen alimento.

Regina se le quedó mirando con una enigmática sonrisa en sus sensuales labios que la dejó fascinada.

—Espero que no.

—Sin más, se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación.

Recostada sobre el respaldo del sillón, la profesora Swan sacudió la cabeza. Debía reconocer que nunca entendería a la detective Mills ni tampoco las confusas emociones que provocaba en ella.

Emma se despertó muerta de sed. Miró el reloj despertador de su mesilla y vio que marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Maldiciendo las dos cervezas que se había bebido, se levantó, tanteó en la mesilla de noche hasta que tocó sus gafas, se las puso y, sin hacer ruido, bajó con cuidado la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina.

Le sorprendió ver que la luz estaba encendida y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo en seco.

La detective Mills, luciendo unos pantalones cortos de algodón que dejaban a la vista sus maravillosas piernas, se inclinaba para sacar algo de la nevera. Una vez más, Emma percibió la mariposa azul que tenía tatuada en lo alto de la cadera y notó que empezaba a hiperventilar. ¡Santo Dios!, se dijo. Ese tatuaje la incitaba a todo tipo de pensamientos lascivos; los dedos le hormigueaban por el deseo de tocarlo.

En ese momento, Regina se percató de su presencia, se irguió y se dio la vuelta con una tableta de chocolate en la mano.

—Buenas noches, profesora, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Incapaz de contestar, Emma se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Al contemplar el modo en que la camiseta de tirantes se ajustaba a sus firmes pechos y los silueteaba de forma provocativa, sintió que ahora le faltaba el aire. Frunció el ceño con fuerza y, a duras penas, logró decir:

—No deberías pasearte medio desnuda por la casa, resulta escandaloso.

Regina bajó la cabeza y deslizó la mirada por su propio cuerpo, perpleja.

—No sé qué puede tener de escandaloso este viejo pijama.

Al oírla, la profesora replicó con expresión impaciente:

—Te recuerdo, Regina, que, en realidad, no nos une ningún tipo de parentesco y que yo soy una mujer a la cual le atraen estas, aunque en ocasiones tú parezcas ponerlo en duda. Si alguien entrara en este instante, no creería ni por un momento que tú y yo no somos amantes.

—Así que lo que te preocupa es tu buen nombre

Contestó ella y alzó una ceja, divertida, mientras se llevaba otra onza de chocolate a la boca.

Irritada, Emma se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una jarra de agua. Vertió un poco en un vaso y bebió despacio hasta que consideró que había recuperado el control necesario para responder:

—Quizá sea tu buen nombre lo que me preocupa.

La detective la miró, al tiempo que tomaba nota del conservador pijama de rayas y del cabello dorado, aún más revuelto que de costumbre.

—Querida profesora, no sé en qué mundo vives. Por si no te has dado cuenta, en estos tiempos las mujeres pueden hacer lo que quieran sin pensar en el qué dirán. Lo de conservar el buen nombre de una pasó a la historia hace años, gracias a Dios.

—Su tono sarcástico hizo que Emma se sintiera aún más furiosa y, sin poder contenerse, se acercó un poco más, la agarró por los brazos, inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella y susurró, amenazadora:

—A mí sí me importa lo que piense la gente y también me importa lo que yo pienso. Si andas vestida de semejante guisa por mi casa, nadie me culparía si me abalanzara sobre ti y te devorase.

—Creo que hace unas horas te demostré que puedo defenderme sola, así que: ¡suéltame!

Ordenó Regina sin que sus ojos negros, alzados con desafío hacia ella, mostraran el menor atisbo de temor.

La detective notó cómo los trabajados brazos femeninos la apretaban con más fuerza y, de pronto, fue consciente de que, bajo el aspecto de oso de peluche bonachón de la profesora Swan, había una mujer de extraordinarias técnicas de agarre a la que, en ese momento, no pillaría por sorpresa.

Miró el rostro de la profesora muy cerca del suyo y observó cómo se le dilataban las aletas de la nariz. Por un momento pensó, sorprendida, que la profesora iba a besarla; pero Emma, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se apartó de ella y soltó sus brazos con delicadeza.

—Lo siento, Regina, no sé qué es lo que me ha ocurrido.

Nerviosa, se pasó la mano por la revuelta cabellera.

Ella se frotó los brazos en un intento de recuperar el riego sanguíneo; unas marcas rojizas en su piel daban testimonio de la fuerza del apretón. A Emma no se le escaparon ni el gesto ni las señales y, avergonzada, se disculpó de nuevo.

—Perdóname, jamás le había hecho daño a nadie mucho menos a una mujer.

Al ver su expresión, confundida y abochornada, Regina no pudo evitar experimentar una corriente de ternura, una emoción a la que no era muy propensa y era dirigida hacia la profesora que tenía a su lado.

—No te preocupes, profesora, no ha sido nada. Me imagino que se debe a la tensión del día de hoy. De verdad, no tiene la menor importancia. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla con la ligereza de una pluma, sin que le pasara desapercibido la forma en que el delicado cuerpo femenino de la profesora se estremecía bajo su contacto. Desconcertada, decidió que lo más sensato sería despedirse y desaparecer cuanto antes

—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Emma se quedó un rato más en la cocina, mientras trataba de digerir su insólito comportamiento. Todavía le ardía la sangre al pensar que había estado a punto de besar a la detective Mills.

«Y ni siquiera me gusta —afirmó en su soliloquio—. Imagino que es el peligro que tiene el que vivamos las dos solas bajo el mismo techo».

Bebió un poco más de agua y se fue a acostar, pero las tormentosas emociones que bullían en su pecho hicieron que le costara conciliar el sueño.

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí.**

 **Saludos a:** **15marday** **,** **sjl82** **,** **Gloes** **Mills1** **,** **Michii15** **,** **Guest** **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. Gracias a estas chicas especiales.** **¡Cualquier cosa RW, Saludos!**

 **Bueno por último, siento la demora, yo sé que no tengo perdón de dios, me tarde mucho más de lo normal y de nuevo les pido perdón, espero no vuelva a suceder, les prometo ponerme las pilas, solo espero que este capítulo compense la espera es extenso y muy interesante!**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse** **bonita noche/día/tarde.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Espero no encuentren alguna falta si es así de ante mano una disculpa.**

 **PDT: Extrañaba tus RW y tus presiones :3**


	6. Cambios que llegan para quedarse

**Hola chicas antes que nada quería dejarles un pequeño aviso del capítulo que viene: este capítulo es muy esperado abarcara parte del otro también, solo queda mencionar que es una sorpresa que muchas me preguntaban en que capitulo lo íbamos a ver… Bueno aquí está ya!**

 **Me gustaría saber en sus RW si acertaron de qué iba el capítulo o en si "sorpresa".**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **Vl**

Ninguna volvió a mencionar los acontecimientos de aquella noche fatídica, así que su convivencia continuó de manera más o menos serena, con las mismas pautas que había seguido hasta el momento.

La tensión entre ellas pareció remitir y la profesora se dijo que no había sido para tanto, que era algo que podría ocurrirle a cualquiera que viviese en las mismas circunstancias en que ellas lo hacían. Cada cual prosiguió con sus respectivas indagaciones con aparente normalidad; sin embargo, Emma notaba ciertas corrientes ocultas que fluían bajo la tranquila superficie.

Unos días después, tras hacer acopio de valor, decidió que había llegado el momento de dar un paso más en su relación con Sarah Fisher, así que resolvió pedirle que la acompañara a la ceremonia de entrega de premios. Como si hubiera estado esperando su petición desde hacía días, Sarah le contestó en ese tono suyo, algo seco, que tan solo unos meses antes se le antojaba un bálsamo y que ahora le resultaba un poco irritante:

—Estaré encantada de asistir contigo, Emma. Ya tengo preparado mi discurso, ¿y tú?

La profesora se revolvió el pelo en su gesto habitual.

—La verdad es que entre el seminario, las clases y todo lo demás no me ha dado tiempo. Espero poder ponerme pronto con él.

—¿Qué tal tu ayudante, la señorita Mills?

Preguntó Sarah con expresión indiferente, a pesar de que sus ojos, muy azules, no se apartaron ni un segundo del rostro femenino de Emma.

—A veces me gustaría recuperar la intimidad de mi hogar pero, bueno —se encogió de hombros—, no puedo negar que se defiende bien y resulta muy útil durante las clases.

—He oído que sale a menudo con Robin Ward-Hood.

A Emma le dio la sensación de que ella observaba su reacción con demasiada atención, así que volvió a encogerse de hombros y respondió con una indiferencia que le agradó:

—Mi sobrina es mayor de edad, puede salir con quien le parezca.

Algo más tranquila respecto a ese punto, la mujer dejó el tema y continuó hablando de otros menos personales y, de pronto, Emma cayó en la cuenta de que, cuando estaban juntas, Sarah y ella apenas hablaban de otra cosa que no fueran cuestiones relacionadas con el ámbito académico o asuntos de la universidad.

De súbito, la profesora sintió curiosidad por ver qué pensaba ella, en realidad, de su relación personal.

Sarah le estaba contando sus nuevos proyectos para incluir cambios en su asignatura, cuando Emma la interrumpió y preguntó sin rodeos:

—Sarah, ¿qué opinas de nosotras? —se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, un poco turbada—.Quiero decir, de nuestra relación.

Sarah Fisher la miró con sus imperturbables ojos azules.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Emma? Estoy contenta con la situación.

A la profesora, aquella respuesta le pareció bastante pobre.

—Pero lo que me gustaría saber es ¿qué esperas del futuro? ¿Cómo nos ves dentro de unos años? ¿Has pensado en casarte algún día y tener hijos? ¿Deseas...?

Sin poderlo evitar, habló atropelladamente y le molestó la forma en que ella alzó la mano para detenerla, como si fuera uno de sus díscolos alumnos.

—Vas muy deprisa, querida. Por supuesto que he pensado en casarme algún día, pero, desde luego, no tengo ninguna prisa por tener hijos. Primero quiero llegar lo más alto posible en mi carrera, después... ya veremos.

Al notar la expresión desilusionada de la rubia que permanecía a su lado, alargó un brazo y posó su mano, que estaba muy fría, sobre los delicados dedos femeninos, al tiempo que le decía en un tono comedido que ella debía considerar consolador:

—Es un poco pronto para hablar del futuro, Emma. Dejemos que las cosas vayan despacio, como hasta ahora. No tenemos ninguna prisa.

—Tienes razón, claro —asintió ella y le apretó la mano con ternura, aunque, en su fuero interno, notaba cierto desencanto.

Cuando unas horas después de anochecer Regina volvió a la acogedora casita que compartía con la catedrática percibió algo raro en el ambiente. La profesora, en vez de estar sentada frente al escritorio, sumergida en sus papeles como era habitual, se paseaba de lado a lado del salón, mientras cambiaba de sitio un libro aquí o un adorno allá.

Consciente de que a esa mujer la decoración de su hogar le parecía tan interesante como las votaciones de Eurovisión, la detective se olió que quería pedirle algo y no se atrevía, así que, con cierta malicia, decidió hacer como si no se diera cuenta de nada para ver su reacción.

—Una noche preciosa —comentó con calma, a pesar de que afuera caía un aguacero capaz de paliar la sequía en una región entera de la India.

—Sí, preciosa —asintió ella, distraída.

La detective reprimió una sonrisa, se sentó en el sillón y fingió enfrascarse en los documentos que guardaba en su carpeta, sin dejar de observar de reojo a la mujer que deambulaba de aquí para allá como una fiera enjaulada, hasta que, de repente, se detuvo frente a ella y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ejem.

Sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, Regina preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Necesitas algo, profesora?

Como no estaba segura de la forma más conveniente de exponer lo que en realidad deseaba decirle, Emma se salió por la tangente y preguntó, irritada:

—¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues llamando profesora?

Esta vez, Regina sí alzó los ojos hacia ella y la miró con una mueca irónica en sus labios.

—¿Prefieres que te llame tía?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no entiendo por qué no me puedes llamar Emma, simplemente.

—¿Emma? —pareció considerarlo, muy seria—. No sé, sentiría que me estoy tomando muchas confianzas...

A pesar de que Regina mantenía una expresión solemne en el rostro, la profesora detectó el brillo travieso de sus ojos y le irritó notar que, una vez más, la señorita Mills se burlaba de ella.

—Quiero que a partir de ahora me llames Emma —exigió con severidad.

—¡A sus órdenes, profesora!

Emma sintió el deseo, casi incontenible, de agarrarla por los brazos y sacudirla hasta que le castañetearan los dientes. Asustada por las violentas emociones que la insolente detective despertaba en ella, trató de controlarse y apretó las mandíbulas con tanta fuerza, que pensó que se le partiría una muela.

—Eres una chica insoportable —Fue lo único que acertó a decir.

—¿Por qué, porque no dejo que me digas cómo debo llamarte? Venga, profesora, estás molesta por algo y lo estás pagando conmigo.

—¡No estoy molesta! —Negó la evidencia—. Solo quería pedirte una cosa, pero veo que lo único que lograré es que te rías de mí.

Al ver su aspecto dolido, Regina se apiadó de ella y le dirigió su sonrisa más dulce.

—Haber empezado por ahí, profesora. Nada me gustaría más que poder devolverte el favor que me haces al dejarme vivir en tu casa.

Emma agitó la mano en el aire, como si negara la necesidad de recibir ningún tipo de agradecimiento

—. Me encantaría serte de alguna utilidad, de verdad.

Durante unos segundos, escrutó los ojos negros alzados hacia ella que, por una vez, aparecían afables y tiernos, se agarró al respaldo del sillón con fuerza y, sin detenerse a tomar aire, lo soltó de golpe:

—Quiero que me modernices un poco. Siempre dices que estoy anticuada, pues bien, quiero que me devuelvas a este siglo.

Regina estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero al observar el rostro turbado de la preciosa rubia que tenía enfrente, se contuvo y, con total seriedad, contestó:

—Por supuesto, profesora. Estaré encantada de ayudarte. ¿Tienes una cita con la señorita Fisher?

La profesora Swan se revolvió, incómoda, pero por fin respondió:

—Le he pedido que me acompañe a la ceremonia de entrega de premios.

Regina aplaudió su decisión.

—¡Perfecto! Quedan tres días; tiempo más que suficiente. Yo también asistiré, me han invitado.

Emma frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te ha invitado? ¿Daniel?

—El profesor Baker me invitó, en efecto, pero tuve que negarme pues ya había aceptado la invitación del profesor Ward-Hood.

—¡Hood! —El nombre sonó igual que un escupitajo en la boca de Emma.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te cae bien?

La detective la miró con interés y vio que se encogía de hombros.

—No puedo decir que el profesor Hood sea santo de mi devoción, es cierto.

Nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

Decidida a averiguar algo más, Regina continuó con sus preguntas:

—Tengo entendido que, aunque tú llegaste después al departamento, has ascendido más rápido que él, ¿no es así?

—Esa es una de las razones, además...

La profesora interrumpió lo que iba a decir y la curiosidad de la joven aumentó unos cuantos niveles.

—Además... —la animó a continuar.

—Nada, no quiero hablar del tema. Un asunto académico sin importancia.

La detective pensó que la profesora mentía fatal, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Por el momento.

—¡Bueno, será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes! —exclamó Regina con entusiasmo, cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que empezar? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—Pues qué va a ser, a cambiar tu imagen, por supuesto. A ver, siéntate aquí para que pueda verte bien —ordenó, al tiempo que golpeaba el asiento a su lado con impaciencia.

A pesar de su reticencia, a Emma no le quedó más remedio que sentarse donde ella le indicaba.

Regina alargó las manos y, con suavidad, le quitó las anticuadas gafas de pasta y permaneció en silencio contemplando la mirada, dulce y miope de la profesora. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se sintió indefensa, mientras esperaba el veredicto.

—Es un crimen esconder tus ojos tras estas horribles gafas —comentó por fin—, tienes unos ojos preciosos.

En verdad lo eran, grandes, entre verdes y azules, y rodeados de espesas pestañas. Divertida, Regina observó el modo en que aquella rubia, hecha y derecha, enrojecía ante su comentario.

—Mañana —continuó—, ya que no hay clase, iremos a encargar unas lentillas. Después, aprovecharemos para comprar algo de ropa y, más tarde, yo misma te cortaré el pelo.

—¿Tú? —La profesora enarcó una ceja con desconfianza.

—¿No te he contado que trabajé de peluquera para pagarme mis estudios? Te prometo que hubiera hecho una buena carrera si me hubiera dedicado a ello, no se me daba nada mal.

Al oír aquello, Emma comentó con suavidad:

—Me gustaría conocer algo más de ti, Regina. Llevas casi un mes viviendo en mi casa y lo único que sé de tu vida es que eres detective de Scotland Yard, que te gusta hacer ejercicio y que te apasiona el chocolate.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No pensé que te hubieras dado cuenta, profesora.

—Apenas queda sitio en la nevera para otra cosa que no sean tus chocolatinas —bromeó ella—. Y no cambies de tema.

Regina observó sus manos, pensativa, antes de contestar.

—Verás, no hay mucho que contar. Soy hija única de madre soltera. Cuando yo nací, a mi madre le dijeron que no podría tener más hijos; de lo que doy gracias a Dios, porque, si no, a estas alturas tendría una larga lista de hermanastros, cada uno de un padre distinto. A los dieciséis años me fui de casa, así que tuve que ponerme a trabajar para poder seguir estudiando al mismo tiempo. Por fin conseguí llegar a la universidad y, después, me convertí en detective de Scotland Yard, que es un trabajo que me apasiona.

A pesar de su tono sereno y de que nada en sus delicadas facciones ni en la historia que acababa de contar dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción, Emma se dio cuenta de que la detective Mills no había tenido una vida fácil. Observó su bonito rostro, tan cerca del suyo, y sintió ganas de cogerla entre sus brazos, apretarla contra su pecho y protegerla del mundo. Sin embargo, sabía que Regina Mills era muy capaz de cuidarse sola y lo más probable era que la rechazara, dándole de paso un puñetazo en la boca. Ahora entendía esa actitud fría, casi indiferente, de la que hacía gala en algunas ocasiones, su feroz independencia y su reluctancia a mostrar sus sentimientos.

—¿Vives sola?

—Sí, ya casi he terminado de pagar mi piso —afirmó muy ufana.

A Emma le enterneció el orgullo con el que hablaba y, justo en ese instante, notó que algo, a lo que no era capaz de dar nombre, empezaba a crecer en su interior.

—¡Y ya basta de hablar de mí, no es un tema que me interese mucho! —declaró, mientras le colocaba de nuevo las gafas.

Con ellas puestas, Emma dejó de sentirse desnuda, y la deliciosa cicatriz de Regina recobró su nitidez.

—Entonces, ¿te ocuparás de mí? —La miró, anhelante.

—Por supuesto, profesora, cuando acabe contigo tendrás que caminar apartando a las mujeres a manotazos —prometió.

Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír de forma contagiosa, al tiempo que en sus mejillas se marcaban aquellos atractivos pliegues. Al verlos, Regina esbozó una sonrisa y se dijo que tendría que andarse con cuidado con esa engañosa rubia. Así que se levantó del sillón y comentó:

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día agitado.

—Tienes razón. Debo acumular fuerzas para lo que me espera. De hecho, no sé si ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte pedido ayuda...

—No permitiré que ahora te eches atrás, profesora —amenazó la detective.

—¿Sabías, Regina, que eres una mujer muy mandona?

Ella la miró con fingida seriedad y contestó:

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que sospechaba algo.

A la catedrática no le quedó más remedio que sonreír de nuevo.

—Anda, vete a la cama antes de que me dé por afirmar mis conocimientos y técnicas de lucha y te dé una paliza.

—Te aviso, profesora, de que soy cinturón negro de _kickboxing_... —Con esa última advertencia, Regina se despidió de ella y subió a acostarse.

S&M S&M S&M

Emma bajó a desayunar y se la encontró, como de costumbre, de pie junto a la nevera bebiendo directamente de una botella de plástico.

—¿Vuelves a correr por las mañanas?

—Según me dé ganas

Respondió antes de dar un largo trago de la botella y apartarse unos mechones húmedos de su frente. De mala gana, Emma se vio obligada a desviar la vista de aquella delicada garganta que se movía rítmicamente mientras bebía.

—. Te aconsejo que desayunes bien. Necesitarás todas tus energías para la mañana de compras que se avecina.

La profesora hizo una mueca.

—Estoy aterrorizada. Siempre he detestado ir de compras.

—No sé por qué me lo había imaginado —comentó la detective, burlona—. Pero hoy no te librarás, te lo advierto. Voy a ducharme.

Emma observó la figura, grácil y atlética, de Regina mientras se alejaba y suspiró; aquellas piernas esbeltas le producían pensamientos extraños. De repente, le vino a la cabeza la pequeña mariposa azul que adornaba su cadera y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para alejar la nueva oleada de pensamientos, aún más extraños, que inundó su mente.

Cuando las dos estuvieron listas se reunieron en el salón. A pesar de que el cielo estaba de color gris, no llovía y la mañana era agradable.

—¿Vamos en bici o andando? —preguntó Regina.

—Creo que será mejor que aprovechemos que no llueve para ir en bicicleta.

Abrieron los candados que sujetaban las bicicletas a la reja de hierro del jardín, se montaron y se alejaron calle arriba pedaleando con rapidez. A la detective le encantaba que no fuera necesario coger el coche para casi nada en aquella pequeña ciudad; había alquilado la enorme bicicleta negra en cuanto llegó a Oxford y ya era una experta en deslizarse entre el tráfico de sus calles a toda velocidad.

La óptica no quedaba lejos y se divirtieron como niñas culebreando entre los coches. En un momento dado la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Emma al observar la temeridad de Regina y la hizo detenerse a un lado para regañarla con severidad.

Ella aguantó el chorreo con fingido arrepentimiento y, cuando la profesora terminó su reprimenda, se limitó a contestarle con un socarrón:

—Lo siento, tía Emma.

La rubia la miró irritada y pensó que perder la mañana yendo de compras con aquella exasperante mujer iba a resultar infernal. Sin embargo, durante el resto del trayecto hasta la óptica Regina se comportó y la profesora recuperó su buen humor.

La dependienta las atendió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué desean?

—Mi tía desea graduarse la vista y hacerse unas lentillas —se apresuró a contestar Regina, decidida a llevar la voz cantante.

—Muy bien, pasen por aquí.

A la mujer no le llevó mucho tiempo graduar la vista de la profesora y quedaron en que se pasarían por ahí en un par de días para recoger las lentes de contacto.

La dependienta, que era una gran vendedora, se dirigió a la detective directamente:

—Ya que están aquí, ¿no sería mejor que la dama se hiciera también unas gafas nuevas? Creo que las que lleva están un poco pasadas de moda.

—¡Es una idea excelente! —exclamó Regina, sin dejarle meter baza—. Y es usted muy diplomática, señorita, creo que las gafas de mi tía son dignas de figurar en el museo de la prehistoria.

—No es necesario —trató de protestar Emma—. ¿Qué les pasa a mis gafas? Veo bien con ellas.

La detective le tendió un par y ordenó:

—Pruébate estas, y estas... y estas también.

Abrumada, a Emma no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y cuando salieron de la óptica, además de las lentillas, había encargado unas gafas de montura moderna con unas lentes de policarbonato que permitían que los cristales fueran delicados y finos.

—Incluso podrías operarte —le comentó Regina al salir de la tienda.

—¡Operarme! —repitió ella, horrorizada—. No me metería en un quirófano a no ser que me llevaran a rastras.

—Eres muy aprensiva, ahora se opera todo el mundo —respondió la detective con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero no me quejo, por lo menos algo es algo. Ahora iremos a comprar ropa. ¿Sabes dónde venden ropa de mujer por aquí?

La profesora la llevó a una pequeña tienda que tenía pinta de llevar allí desde la inauguración de la universidad y a Regina le bastó echar una ojeada al escaparate para negar con la cabeza.

—Esta ropa que se encuentra en el escaparate no se la pondría ni a mi abuelo —afirmó, despectiva—. ¿No hay otra tienda un poco más moderna? Mira, por allí viene el profesor Hood que siempre va muy bien vestido, le preguntaré a él sobre alguna tienda de interés.

Emma la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —masculló, furiosa.

En ese momento, Robin Ward-Hood levantó la vista y las descubrió paradas en mitad de la calle.

—¡Caramba, la esquiva profesora Swan ha salido de su guarida! —comentó con ironía.

Emma apretó las mandíbulas y deseó poder borrarle la estereotipada sonrisa de un puñetazo.

—Y la preciosa señorita Mills... —prosiguió, galante—. Es un placer verte, Gina, estoy impaciente por que llegue la ceremonia de entrega de premios.

—A mí también me apetece un montón, Robin.

La deslumbrante sonrisa que le dirigió hizo que ahora Emma sintiera ganas de asesinarla a ella.

—¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

—Oh, poca cosa, Robin. Necesitaba hacer unas compras y mi tía, muy amable, se ha ofrecido a acompañarme.

Cada vez de peor humor, su falsa tía la observó parpadear con coquetería.

—Qué detalle, Emma. No es propio de ti

Declaró Hood, malicioso, lo que provocó que la profesora rechinara los dientes

—. Las dejo que sigas con nuestras cosas, ya nos veremos por ahí. Hasta luego, Gina.

—Hasta luego, Robin.

—Hasta luego, Robin. —La imitó la rubia con un falsete lleno de sarcasmo en cuanto quedaron fuera del alcance de los oídos de aquel hombre.

—Te comportas como una niña pequeña —comentó la detective, desdeñosa—. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué motivo se detestan de semejante manera?

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió la rubia con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una actitud pueril.

Regina elevó los ojos al cielo como si pidiera paciencia y dijo:

—Será mejor que sigamos con lo nuestro. Voy a preguntar allí.

La detective regresó al rato y la llevó a la tienda que le habían recomendado, mucho más a la moda.

—Mira, profesora —dijo, al tiempo que metía una serie de prendas en su probador—, puedes seguir manteniendo tu estilo ligero, pero al mismo tiempo ir a la moda. Pruébate todo esto y sal para que te vea.

— No pienso salir —refunfuñó la profesora.

—¡Saldrás o entraré a buscarte!

Su tono amenazador no dejaba lugar a la rebeldía, así que, a regañadientes, Emma salió del probador luciendo el primer modelito: unos pantalones verde oliva de raso de algodón y una blusa beige, a la medida y ajustándose a los lugares adecuados.

Regina la miró de arriba abajo con admiración.

—Te quedan fenomenal. Tienes un cuerpo impresionante y tienes que lucirlo. Pruébate también esta chaqueta, es del estilo de las que llevas, pero con dos siglos menos y no hace bultos.

Al final, la profesora compró un par de pantalones, varias camisas, unos vaqueros y un par de playeras de algodón, una chaqueta, un elegante vestido oscuro, tres pares de zapatos bajos y dos pares de zapatos altos elegantes y encargó que se lo hicieran llegar a su casa esa misma tarde.

—Espero que tengas suficiente dinero para pagar todo esto —comentó un tanto inquieta la detective.

—No te preocupes por eso, pero ya hemos terminado, ¿verdad? —preguntó la rubia con expresión esperanzada.

—Por ahora. Vamos a comer algo. Luego volveremos a casa, mandaré unos cuantos correos que tengo pendientes y, después, te cortaré el pelo.

—Venga, te invito a mi restaurante favorito. —Feliz, Emma le dirigió una alegre sonrisa.

—No es necesario que me invites, yo puedo pagar mi parte.

—Ya sé que puedes pagar tu parte, señorita independiente «no-quiero-deberle-nada-a-nadie», pero me apetece invitarte, ¿puedes entenderlo? ¿Es mucho pedir?

Preguntó, exasperada.

—Bueno, profesora, no hace falta que te pongas así. Por supuesto que puedes invitarme

Respondió ella, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa angelical.

—Regina Mills, a veces me sacas de quicio

Se montó en su bicicleta y ordenó:

— ¡Sígueme!

* * *

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí cosa que me gustaría que cambiara, que pasaran de fantasmas a apariciones perooo bueh!... espero algún día pierdan la pena aquí nadie muerde.**

 **Antes que nada espero que el capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas con respecto a la nueva Emma (un deseo de muchas que pasara) y aún hay mas solo es una pequeña probada de lo que viene en el próximo.**

 **También me preguntaron si sabríamos pronto de quien era el ladrón; la verdad no se cuánto falta ni quien es, me sorprenderé al igual que ustedes (ya no recuerdo cómo va la historia, la descubro de nuevo cada capítulo).**

 **Y me despido con una disculpa si la ropa elegida por Emma no fue de su agrado, no soy muy ducha en eso. Se los compensare con una escena XXX algo en lo que si soy buena :O (jaja es broma, o no?)**

 **Y como siempre dedicatoria a: Harpohe1989 (pdt amo tus historias)** **15marday** **,** **Tanin 1323** **, Ruth Maria,** **sjl82** **,** **Gloes,** **Mills1 (:D), y a todos los Guest (me gustaría identificarlos con sus nombres si no es mucha molestia)** **.**

 **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. Gracias a estas chicas especiales.**

 **Bueno por último, creo cumplí mi promesa de no flojear tanto. Y de nuevo una disculpa por el texto al inicio y el texto extenso del final, tenía cosas por decirles 3, los amo!**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse** **bonita noche/tarde/ día.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Alguna falta de ante mano una disculpa.**


	7. ¿Me miras diferente?

**Capítulo** **Vll**

En diez minutos llegaron a un restaurante cuyo cocinero, un español residente en Inglaterra desde hacía años, preparaba una comida exquisita. La profesora era cliente habitual, así que el mismo Pedro salió a recibirla y las acomodó en una de las mejores mesas, junto a un ventanal que daba a un bonito patio lleno de plantas.

—En verano es una delicia comer en el patio

Comentó Emma.

—Me gusta mucho este lugar, es muy acogedor.

La detective miró a su alrededor con agrado.

—Te encantará la comida, ya verás. ¿Te gustaría tomar vino tinto o prefieres otra cosa?

—El vino está bien, gracias.

La comida resultó un éxito, los platos eran a cual más delicioso y el vino, un Rioja que, aunque ella no era ninguna experta en el tema, le pareció extraordinario. La profesora, a pesar de haber pasado toda la mañana lejos de sus queridos libros, estaba muy animada y resultó una anfitriona amena y divertida.

Siempre que estaba con ella a solas, a Regina le sorprendía su gran sentido del humor; con su aspecto de sabia huraña y distraída era lo último que alguien esperaría de ella; pero era innegable que, a pesar de que no se parecían nada en lo físico, tenía mucho en común con su hermana Mary.

Cuando llegaron al postre, Regina se sentía agradablemente mareada.

—Espero que no hagan controles de alcoholemia a los ciclistas... —rogó, recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.

La profesora le dedicó una ligera sonrisa mientras observaba su aspecto satisfecho. La brillante melena oscura enmarcaba el rostro delicado, de manera que sus ojos se veían enormes. Sus mejillas lucían un ligero tinte rosado y, una vez más, Emma no pudo evitar pensar que era una chica preciosa.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, profesora, creo que ha sido una de las comidas más deliciosas que he disfrutado en mi vida.

Se palmeó el estómago con un expresivo gesto.

—Soy yo la que debo darte las gracias, Regina. Me has dedicado toda la mañana y, a pesar de que en principio el plan no parecía muy prometedor, reconozco que lo he pasado muy bien.

La profesora le dirigió una de sus seductoras sonrisas y ella, con la guardia algo más baja que de costumbre por efecto del vino, acusó el impacto. El pensamiento de que esa mujer podía resultar peligrosa se coló de nuevo en su cabeza, pero, con la sensación de invulnerabilidad propia del que ha consumido más alcohol de la cuenta, lo hizo a un lado sin darle mayor importancia.

Volvieron pedaleando con precaución y cuando llegaron a la casa, la detective suspiró.

—En realidad lo que me apetece es dormir una buena siesta.

—Pues no seas tonta y échate un rato. —La profesora abrió la puerta y la sujetó para que pasara.

—Tengo un montón de cosas pendientes... —respondió, dubitativa.

—Prometo despertarte en una hora. Si estás medio dormida no vas a rendir mucho.

Sus palabras le parecieron a Regina de una lógica aplastante.

—Tienes razón, subiré a acostarme un rato pero, por favor, no me dejes dormir más de una hora, si no, sé que me levantaré de un humor de perros.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no creo que me gustara verte de mal humor. Tu carácter ya es lo bastante difícil, para añadirle también el enojo.

Regina hizo una mueca y, sin contestar, se dio media vuelta y subió con rapidez las escaleras.

Divertida, la profesora se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a trabajar. Al cabo de lo que se le antojaron tan solo unos minutos miró el reloj y vio que había pasado una hora y cuarto. Con rapidez, subió la escalera y abrió la puerta del dormitorio muy despacio.

Regina tan solo se había quitado los zapatos y estaba acurrucada sobre la cama con las dos manos unidas bajo la almohada. Sus pequeños pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración regular.

Emma permaneció un buen rato contemplando las largas pestañas que reposaban sobre sus hermosas mejillas; luego se inclinó sobre ella, retiró el mechón de oscuros cabellos que tapaba su cara y lo colocó detrás de una de sus orejas con delicadeza.

—Regina —llamó con suavidad, pero ella siguió profundamente dormida.

La catedrática se sentó sobre el colchón a su lado y recorrió la suave piel de su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Regina abrió los párpados en el acto y se lo quedó mirando, aturdida, como si no supiera muy bien de dónde había salido.

—Ya ha pasado la hora que me dijiste.

Al instante, la expresión de alarma desapareció de sus ojos y se desperezó poco a poco.

—Creo que bebí más de la cuenta —confesó con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Quieres paracetamol o alguna otra cosa?

—No, gracias, lo único que tengo es sueño. —Sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó.

De mala gana, Emma se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Cuando Regina bajó al salón, se la veía mucho más despejada; se acomodó en su lugar habitual y se puso a teclear a toda velocidad en el ordenador.

—¡Caramba, un hombre ha denunciado que han tratado de venderle las ilustraciones del libro de Aristóteles!

Emma se volvió hacia ella y la miró con interés.

—¿De veras? ¿Dónde?

—Es un anticuario de Edimburgo.

La detective iba leyendo el correo a medida que lo comentaba

—. Mi jefe quiere que vaya para allá cuanto antes. Debo interrogarlo.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó, conmocionada.

Regina asintió, distraída, mientras estudiaba la página web de una compañía aérea.

—Volaré mañana a Escocia. Espero estar de vuelta antes de la entrega de premios.

—¿Es necesario que estés allí tanto tiempo?

Le sorprendió la extraña reluctancia que sentía ante el hecho de que la detective se ausentara unos pocos días.

Al oírla, Regina alzó la cabeza en el acto.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te has acostumbrado tanto a mi presencia que no vas a poder vivir sin mí?

—interrogó, burlona.

A Emma le hubiera gustado darle unos buenos azotes, pero trató de aparentar indiferencia y replicó:

—Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, por supuesto, pero es verdad que te echaré de menos en las clases, eres una buena ayudante. Además, Mary va a venir a la ceremonia y pensé que quizá te gustaría volver a verla.

—Ah, ¿es por eso? Lástima, pensé que igual te estaba empezando a gustar un poquito...

Respondió ella y parpadeó con fingida timidez.

—Te recuerdo —dijo la profesora en un tono redicho que ni siquiera emplearía para dar una lección magistral a un grupo de alumnos—, que salgo con una mujer.

Regina chasqueó los dedos.

—Cierto, por unos segundos me había olvidado de Sarah, la mujer de hielo.

—¡No es una mujer de hielo! —replicó, enfadada.

—Ah, ¿no? Me pregunto si la has besado ya.

—Eso no es en absoluto de tu incumbencia —contestó completamente enervada.

—Tienes razón, perdona profesora. —Le dirigió una de aquellas cálidas sonrisas que a Emma le daban ardor de estómago—. Además, no tengo tiempo para discutir, todavía me queda mucho por hacer. Me pregunto por qué nuestro villano no ha dado aún señales de vida. Si mi teoría de que es algo más que un simple ladrón es cierta, a estas alturas tendría que haberse hecho notar de alguna manera.

—Recuerda que estuviste a punto de atraparlo en la capilla cuando yo, ejem... te interrumpí.

Regina se encogió de hombros y respondió un poco desmoralizada:

—Me pareció ver la luz de una linterna y luego creí escuchar el ruido de pasos que se alejaban a la carrera, pero ya ni siquiera estoy segura de ello. Quizá está esperando a sorprendernos con un golpe sonado y por eso ahora está tan silencioso.

— _A cane muto et aqua silente cave tibi._

Regina escuchó un clic en su cerebro; dos piezas acababan de encajar. Clavó en Emma sus ojos negros con avidez y preguntó:

—¿Qué has dicho?

La profesora se alborotó una vez más sus dorados cabellos entre los dedos.

—Es un proverbio latino. Traducido vendría a ser algo así como «cuidado con el perro que no ladra y el agua silenciosa».

—¡Eso es! —exclamó excitada, al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto del sofá y le pasaba un cuaderno con varias anotaciones.

—Escríbelo aquí por favor.

La profesora anotó la frase con cuidado y la detective, que había estado rebuscando frenética en su carpeta, se acercó a ella con una fotografía en la mano.

—¡Mira, coincide!

Casi bailando de excitación, Regina acercó la instantánea de la pintada de la biblioteca y la puso al lado de la frase que acababa de escribir la profesora.

En efecto, las letras que alguien había pintado sobre la mesa de la biblioteca _ACM et_

 _ASCT_ correspondían con exactitud a las iniciales de cada una de las palabras de la frase en latín que lacatedrática acababa de escribir en el cuaderno.

—¡Regina, eres un portento!

La profesora colocó el brazo sobre los hombros delicados y le dio un fuerte apretón.

La detective alzó su rostro sonriente hacia ella y, por unos instantes, Emma se quedó colgada de aquellos chispeantes ojos negros —no entendía cómo había podido considerar jamás que esos ojos eran

fríos—, incapaz de pensar en nada más.

—Ahora, hay que averiguar qué significado tiene esta frase para la persona que la escribió.

Las palabras de Regina sacaron a la profesora de su arrobamiento

—. En general, los mensajes que los malhechores dejan en el lugar del crimen son pequeñas pistas para la policía. Se creen tan listos que piensan que seremos incapaces de descifrarlas.

Emma trató de concentrarse en el asunto que se traían entre manos y sugirió:

—Quizá hace referencia a alguien que la gente pasa por alto porque no hace ruido.

—Puede ser. Alguien al que han dejado de lado de alguna manera... No sé, es demasiado vago. Sin embargo, estoy convencida que merece la pena seguir este rastro.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y añadió:

— Pero por ahora lo dejaremos estar, se está haciendo tarde y todavía tengo que cortarte el pelo.

—No hace falta, de verdad. Podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

—No hay otro momento, profesora —rechazó ella con firmeza—. Me voy mañana a primera hora y no sé cuándo volveré.

—Está bien... —aceptó de mala gana.

A Emma le dio la sensación de que siempre era ella el que acababa sometiéndose a la voluntad de aquella tirana en miniatura.

—Venga, vamos al cuarto de baño.

Resignada, la profesora subió despacio los escalones, con el mismo entusiasmo que si fuera camino del patíbulo.

—Siéntate aquí

Ordenó la detective y señaló un taburete que había colocado frente al espejo

—.Voy a buscar el equipo.

Al poco rato, regresó con unas tijeras muy afiladas y un pulverizador lleno de agua.

Sacó un peine de su bolsa de aseo, colocó una toalla sobre los hombros de la profesora y anunció:

—Voy a empezar, quítate las gafas.

—Pero si me las quito, no veré nada. ¿Cómo sabré entonces que no me estás dejando hecho un adefesio? —protestó la profesora.

Regina le dio un ligero tirón de pelo.

—Te he dicho que trabajé mucho tiempo de peluquera y que era bastante buena. Además, ni a propósito podría hacerte un corte más horroroso que el que llevas.

—Sin faltar al respeto, por favor. ¿Puede saberse cuánto hace que no le cortas el pelo a alguna persona?

—¡Bah!

Se encogió de hombros, despreocupada

— Eso es como montar en bicicleta, profesora, no se olvida nunca.

—No creo que...

—¡Silencio, cobardica! —la interrumpió sin contemplaciones—. Necesito concentración, si no, podría clavarte las tijeras en el cuello.

Aterrada, Emma se calló en el acto. La detective cogió el pulverizador y empezó a rociarle el cabello hasta que quedó empapado, luego repartió el pelo en secciones, tomó un mechón entre los dedos y comenzó a cortarlo.

—Qué cantidad de pelo tienes, profesora.

Emma permaneció en silencio, inmóvil por completo, mientras notaba cómo los dedos, hábiles y delicados, de Regina se enredaban en su pelo y rozaban su cuero cabelludo. La sensación era tan placentera que, sin querer, cerró los párpados, como si buscase disfrutarla sin distracciones de ninguna clase.

—¡Ya está!

Emma abrió los ojos, delicadamente sin perder el contacto con aquellos dedos acariciadores.

—No veo nada sin mis gafas —le recordó.

—Espera, no te las pongas todavía. Primero te quitaré un poco la humedad con el secador.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Regina apagó el aparato y le pasó las gafas

—. ¡Listo!

La profesora se las puso y se miró al espejo con curiosidad. Su pelo estaba mucho más delicado, en orden y lleno de vida. Parte del cabello ya no caía sobre su frente; el corte que le había hecho Regina le caía ligeramente sobre sus bordes dándole una sensación de movimiento y libertad.

—¿Te gusta? Te acabo de quitar diez años de encima —afirmó ella admirando su obra, complacida.

—No sé... Me veo rara —dudó sin dejar de mover la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

Regina alzó los ojos al cielo con desesperación.

—¿Cómo no te vas a ver rara después de haberte pasado más de veinte años de tu vida con el mismo peinado espantoso?

—Bueno, está bien —aceptó, al fin—. Confieso que pensé que sería peor todavía.

—¡Muchas gracias! —respondió Regina, sarcástica—. Espero que cuando tu novia caiga desmayada entre tus brazos, al menos me lo agradezcas como Dios manda.

—¿Desmayada de amor o de terror? —Le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa que la hizo parecer aún más joven.

—Por desagradecida, ahora te toca recoger.

Regina señaló los pelos que alfombraban el suelo del baño

— Mientras, iré a hacer la maleta, cenaré algo y me acostaré temprano. Mi avión sale a primera hora de la mañana.

Al cabo de un rato, ambas se reunieron en la cocina y prepararon, codo con codo, unos sándwiches a la plancha; en cuanto terminaron de cenar y recoger la detective se despidió de ella.

—Buenas noches, profesora. Me da pena perderme tus próximas clases, reconozco que la vida de los romanos comienza a parecerme más interesante que CSI.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Una serie de televisión —explicó ella con paciencia.

—Yo... Espero... Espero que tu investigación vaya bien y logres averiguar algo relevante. —Sin saber muy bien por qué, Emma se sentía un poco turbada, así que se pasó una mano nerviosa por la frente, solo para descubrir que los familiares mechones de pelo ya no estaban allí.

—Muchas gracias, profesora, eso espero yo también. ¡Ah! Y no te olvides de recoger tus lentillas y tus gafas nuevas. ¡Hasta la vista!

Regina subió la escalera con rapidez y desapareció en el descansillo.

* * *

 **Les dejo una buena nueva, esta semana será una semana muy activa, así que espero mirarlas por aquí, a todas y cada una de ustedes y sobre todo a mis anónimos, espérenlas que ya están en el horno.**

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí.**

 **Y como siempre dedicatoria a: Harpohe1989,** **15marday** **, Ruth Maria,** **sjl82** **,** **Gloes,** **Mills1, Jazz.**

 **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. Gracias a estas chicas especiales.**

 **Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo y saber que siguen aquí, significa mucho para mí.**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse** **bonita noche/tarde/ día.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Alguna falta de ante mano una disculpa.**


	8. Tras la pista de los malos

**Capítulo** **Vlll**

* * *

Cuando Emma despertó a la mañana siguiente, Regina ya se había marchado. La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa y, mientras desayunaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, echó de menos la presencia de la detective apoyada en la encimera de mármol bebiendo de su botella o sentada frente a ella en las raras ocasiones en que decidía tomarse un café y devorar unas cuantas tostadas. Cierto que, a esas horas de la mañana, ninguna de las dos tenía un ánimo muy conversador, pero la mutua compañía resultaba agradable.

Más tarde, tampoco oyó el sonido estridente de la música infernal que ella solía escuchar mientras se duchaba. Hasta ese momento había pensado que le molestaba, pero ahora añoraba el estruendo e, incluso, los sobrecogedores cánticos de Regina que desafinaba de una manera terrible.

Esa mañana nada pareció salir bien. En cuanto comenzó la clase, no pudo evitar maldecir en un par de ocasiones al equivocarse con la conexión de los cables.

Luego, le costó encontrar en el ordenador los temas que se había preparado el día anterior y, durante su exposición, se confundió un par de veces con las diapositivas y perdió el hilo de la lección; fue en ese momento cuando la profesora cayó en la cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba acostumbrarse a una persona en poco tiempo.

Por lo menos había quedado a comer con Sarah, se dijo, aunque desde hacía algún tiempo, no sabía por qué, cada vez que ella abría la boca se sentía vagamente irritada. Aparte de los temas relacionados con sus respectivas profesiones, le daba la sensación de que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en nada más. No era que la detective Mills y ella estuvieran de acuerdo en todo, ni mucho menos, pero tenían animadas discusiones en las que cada una intentaba convencer a la otra, cosa que rara vez ocurría. Sin embargo, Sarah exponía sus opiniones con un tono de finalidad tal que a la profesora no le quedaban ganas de rebatirlas.

A eso de las siete, salió de la biblioteca y regresó a su casa. En esta ocasión, al abrir la puerta tan solo le recibió el silencio que reinaba en la vivienda. Echaba de menos la silueta de Regina recostada sobre el sillón con los pies en alto, mientras sus dedos se movían de manera vertiginosa sobre el teclado de su portátil.

La profesora trató de borrar esas imágenes y sacudió la cabeza, irritada. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y trabajó durante un par de horas. Luego fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer y, mientras cenaba con la única compañía de un libro —cosa que no había hecho en las últimas semanas—, sintió cierta lástima de sí misma.

* * *

S&M S&M

* * *

Regina llegó al aeropuerto de Edimburgo al mediodía, cogió un taxi y se dirigió al hotel donde había reservado habitación para dejar su equipaje. Luego miró en el móvil la dirección del marchante de arte que había dado la voz de alarma, paró otro taxi y se desplazó hasta la tienda de antigüedades que regentaba en el centro de la ciudad. Antes de llegar a su destino, le indicó al taxista que se detuviera, entró en un pequeño comercio a comprar un sándwich y se lo fue comiendo mientras caminaba en dirección a la tienda. Al pensar en los deliciosos platos que preparaba la señora Brown, y en las agradables comidas en compañía de la profesora no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro.

Por fin, se detuvo frente a un pequeño escaparate rematado por un cartel verde y dorado que rezaba _Campbell & Co. _y empujó la puerta. En el interior, un hombre como de unos setenta años pasaba un plumero por un escritorio davenport de madera de raíz.

—Buenos días, ¿deseaba algo? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Me gustaría hablar con el señor Leopold Campbell.

—Yo mismo, para servirla. —El anciano le lanzó una sonrisa llena de dientes postizos.

—Soy la detective Mills —Regina le mostró su placa—. Quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas si no tiene inconveniente, señor Campbell.

—Ninguno, señorita, estoy a su entera disposición —contestó, al tiempo que se inclinaba en una reverencia muy teatral.

Ella no se anduvo por las ramas:

—Estoy interesada en conocer cómo llegaron a usted las ilustraciones de la _Ética nicomáquea_ de Aristóteles.

Repentinamente alerta, el hombre se obligó a sí mismo a esbozar otra enorme sonrisa, más falsa aún que la anterior, y respondió en un tono afectado:

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Debo admitir que durante unos minutos, las tuve entre mis viejas manos y saboreé el tacto de esas bellezas de siglos pasados...

—¿Le importaría limitarse a responder y dejar a un lado su vena poética? —lo interrumpió la detective Mills con sequedad.

La sonrisa se borró en el acto de la cara del anciano anticuario y sus ojos brillaron, furiosos; sin embargo, contestó con aparente serenidad:

—Veo que le gusta ir al grano, detective. Está bien, le contaré lo que ocurrió. Hace unos días recibí la llamada de uno de mis agentes sobre el terreno...

—¿Nombre?

El anticuario recuperó la actitud dramática del principio y declaró con vehemencia:

—¡Jamás revelo el nombre de mis fuentes, detective!

—Le recuerdo, señor Campbell —respondió Regina en tono sedoso, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro arrugado—, que usted no es periodista y que podría acusarlo de encubrimiento.

Él sacudió la cabeza con expresión herida.

—Es usted una mujer muy bella, detective, pero su corazón es duro como el pedernal.

—Me halaga usted, en especial por lo del corazón —respondió, irónica—. Y ahora, por favor, continúe con la historia.

El viejo marchante se dio cuenta de que sus trucos no iban a funcionar con aquella mujer, así que, de mala gana decidió colaborar.

—Gus me llamó hace un par de días y me dijo que tenía algo muy interesante que mostrarme. Nos reunimos en un sitio discreto, como solemos hacer de forma habitual, y me enseñó las ilustraciones.

Por supuesto, las reconocí al instante. Tengo localizados todos los lugares en los que se encuentran los pocos ejemplares de la Ética que quedan de esas fechas. Digamos que, en otro momento de mi vida, no hubiera dudado en hacerme con ellas y les hubiera sacado un buen beneficio, créame. Pero ya soy mayor, tengo a la policía a todas horas echándome el aliento en la nuca y, francamente, ya no estoy para jaleos. Así que le dije que no me interesaban y avisé a un agente que conozco bien de aquellos días en los que disfrutaba metiéndome en líos.

Durante un minuto permaneció muy quieto, con la mirada perdida como si añorase aquellos tiempos remotos, pero la detective lo sacó de su ensoñación con una pregunta directa:

—Respóndame: ¿cuál es el nombre completo de su agente y dónde podría localizarlo?

El anticuario le dirigió una mirada de desagrado, pero, al percibir la firmeza de aquellos ojos negros, lanzó un suspiro de resignación y le dijo lo que sabía.

—El tipo se llama Gus McKinnon. —El anciano escribió algo en un papel—. Tenga, esta es su dirección, pero no sé si lo encontrará allí. Digamos que Gus no es de esas personas que pasan mucho tiempo en casa.

—Comprendo —asintió la detective—. Bueno, señor Campbell, le agradezco su colaboración, me ha sido usted de mucha utilidad.

—Me alegra haber podido ayudarla, detective Mills; aunque, a cambio, me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor... —rogó con una sonrisilla hipócrita. Regina enarcó una de sus cejas, expectante—. ¿Podría decirle a los chicos de Patrimonio Cultural que me dejen respirar un poco? Cada vez que me muevo, tengo a uno de ellos pisándome los talones.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no le prometo nada. Buenos días, señor Campbell.

—Buenos días, detective Mills.

La sonrisa que acompañó a su despedida desapareció tan pronto como la joven transpuso el umbral de la puerta. Entonces, profirió una maldición y estrelló el puño sobre un aparador de caoba. Solo sus rápidos reflejos, admirables en un hombre de su edad, impidieron que la delicada jarra de cristal de principios del siglo XX que estaba sobre él se hiciera añicos contra el suelo.

Regina echó una ojeada al callejero de su móvil y vio que la dirección que buscaba quedaba en una zona industrial bastante alejada del centro; así que decidió que lo mejor sería alquilar un coche y vigilar hasta que apareciera el tal Gus. Compró unos sándwiches y un par de cafés para llevar y cuando llegó a la calle que le indicó el anticuario, ya era noche cerrada.

El barrio, mal iluminado por las escasas farolas que habían resistido intactas las pedradas de los adolescentes, resultaba bastante siniestro. Antiguas fábricas de ladrillo ennegrecido, cuyas ventanas estaban rotas en su mayoría, se alzaban a ambos lados de la calzada. Regina detuvo el coche y esperó. Transcurrió un cuarto de hora en el que tan solo pasó un vagabundo que se tambaleaba de lado a lado de la calle con evidentes signos de embriaguez.

Sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo, la detective se bajó del vehículo y se dirigió al número que estaba escrito en el papel. La enorme y destartalada puerta del edificio estaba rota y una de sus hojas colgaba de los goznes en precario equilibrio.

Regina traspuso el umbral con cautela y estuvo a punto de pisar a otro mendigo que dormía tirado en el oscuro y maloliente vestíbulo lleno de pintadas. La inagotable retahíla de insultos que recibió la hizo temer por el elemento sorpresa de la operación.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos, la detective subió a la segunda planta por una escalera de madera con varios tablones rotos que carecía de barandilla y llamó al sucio timbre de latón colocado bajo una tosca A dibujada a mano. Nadie acudió a abrir y, a pesar de que pegó el oído a la descascarillada pintura de la puerta, tampoco escuchó nada en el interior del piso. Parecía evidente que el tipo que buscaba no había regresado todavía.

Regina lanzó un suspiro de resignación, regresó al coche y se dispuso a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Eso era lo que más odiaba de su trabajo, se dijo. Las largas esperas mientras aguardaba a que apareciera alguno de los pajarracos que pretendía atrapar.

Llevaba más de tres horas metida en el interior del vehículo y hacía rato que había dado el último sorbo al café, ya congelado, cuando percibió movimiento al final de la calle. Un tipo, alto y delgado, vestido con pantalones y cazadora de cuero negro se acercaba hacia su posición mirando a uno y otro lado de la calle con desconfianza.

A toda prisa, Regina agachó la cabeza, sacó de un bolsillo el espejo de mano que empleaba para esas situaciones y, a través de él, observó como el hombre entraba en el oscuro portal y desaparecía.

La detective Mills quitó el seguro de su pistola y la volvió a meter en el bolsillo de su cazadora, a fin de tenerla lo más a mano posible, luego se bajó del coche y, muy despacio, se encaminó hacia la vivienda. En esta ocasión, consiguió esquivar al mendigo que continuaba durmiendo ajeno a todo, y los estruendosos ronquidos de su sopor alcohólico le hicieron compañía mientras subía de nuevo los destartalados escalones. Cuando llegó al descansillo, apoyó una vez más el dedo sobre el timbre y apretó con fuerza.

—¡Abran, policía!

Al ver que nadie respondía a aquella orden, volvió a presionarlo durante más tiempo. De repente, escuchó el ruido de una ventana al abrirse con violencia y el sonido de pisadas sobre metal.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, no había caído en que aquellos antiguos edificios solían tener una salida de emergencia.

Bajó la escalera a toda prisa y dio la vuelta al edificio, justo a tiempo de ver como el tipo que acababa de saltar desde la escalerilla de incendios, aterrizaba en mitad de la calle y salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Alto! —gritó sin dejar de perseguirlo, pero el hombre no le hizo ningún caso y siguió su loca carrera hacia lo que parecía un callejón sin salida.

El tal Gus McKinnon no parecía estar en muy buena forma; apenas unos metros separaban a Regina de su presa cuando él desapareció en el oscuro pasaje. La detective aceleró el paso y, justo en el momento en que su presa intentaba trepar por una valla metálica que había al fondo, consiguió agarrarlo por un tobillo y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el tipo no pudo aguantar más y se desplomó sobre los húmedos adoquines.

A pesar de ello, trató de resistirse y lanzó una patada que Regina esquivó con habilidad; sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el puño de su atacante se clavara en su estómago y la potencia del impacto la hizo expulsar el aire de golpe. Furiosa, empezó golpearlo sin parar hasta que el otro se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y pidió clemencia.

—¡Boca abajo y extiende los brazos hacia atrás! —ordenó la detective en un tono que no admitía réplica.

McKinnon la obedeció en el acto, y ella le rodeó las muñecas con unas esposas de plástico y las ató a su espalda. Luego se inclinó sobre él, lo agarró de un brazo y, con un fuerte tirón, le obligó a levantarse.

—Resistencia a la autoridad, agresión a un policía, robo... —empezó a enumerar con voz calmada

—. Querido Gus, esta vez estás de mierda hasta el cuello.

—Agente, le juro que no he hecho nada. Pensé que iba a atacarme, me asusté y salí corriendo. ¡Le juro que no he hecho nada! —repitió el hombre, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada suplicante.

Regina se encogió de hombros, displicente.

—Será mejor que se lo cuentes al juez, a no ser...

—A no ser, ¿qué? —La detective detectó un matiz esperanzado en su voz.

—Quizá podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Tú me cuentas algo que me interesa mucho y yo, a cambio, me olvido de que esta noche estuve por aquí.

El alivio que se dibujó en aquel rostro mal afeitado fue evidente.

—¿Qué es eso que quiere saber?

—Háblame de las ilustraciones del libro de Aristóteles.

—¡Así que ha sido ese viejo marica el que se ha ido de la lengua! —exclamó, furioso.

Regina se encogió de hombros una vez más y contestó:

—No te enfades con él. Como a ti, no le ha quedado más remedio que contarme algunas cosas.

—Le diré todo lo que sé, pero tiene asegurarme que luego me dejará en paz.

—Si me gusta lo que oigo, te prometo que podrás marcharte a tu casa como si nada hubiera pasado

Afirmó ella con sus fríos ojos Negros clavados en él.

McKinnon trató de limpiarse con el hombro el sudor que perlaba su frente, pero no lo consiguió, así que, sin más dilaciones, empezó a largar:

—Ocurrió hace un par de semanas. Un tipo se puso en contacto conmigo a través de una página web de internet. Quedamos en un sitio discreto y el muy capullo apareció disfrazado.

—¿Disfrazado? —repitió Regina.

—Llevaba una peluca negra que le llegaba por encima del hombro, unas gafas oscuras y un bigote y una perilla postizos. Al verlo casi me descojoné en su cara; me parecieron las típicas precauciones de un principiante, pero aquel bastardo era peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó, muy interesada en lo que Gus le contaba.

—Cuando terminó de contarme que estaba interesado en colocar unas ilustraciones en el mercado negro por una buena suma de billetes, yo me frotaba las manos pensando que lo iba a desplumar como a un pardillo; pero fue como si el tipo me leyera los pensamientos. De repente, sin venir a cuento, aquel capullo me agarró por detrás, me puso un afilado cuchillo en el cuello y empezó a amenazarme con todo lo que me iba a hacer si no cumplía con mi parte del trato. Todavía tengo pesadillas en las que escucho esa voz, suave y educada, susurrándome barbaridades en el oído...

Regina supo que le decía la verdad; los ojillos azules de McKinnon aún reflejaban algo del temor que había sentido en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, se rehizo y continuó con su relato:

—Apretó tanto que me hizo un corte. Mire —dijo y alzó la barbilla. En efecto, un feo arañazo recorría su garganta casi de lado a lado—. Cualquier idea de bromear con ese mamón se me borró de la cabeza de golpe. Créame, agente, he visto muchos pirados en mi vida y apostaría mi libertad a que él es uno de ellos.

—¿Qué pasó con las ilustraciones?

—En cuanto Campbell las rechazó diciendo que no quería líos se las devolví. No he vuelto a verlo nunca más. Ni ganas.

—¿Qué más puedes decirme de este individuo? ¿Cómo era? —La detective continuó con el interrogatorio, implacable.

—Las dos veces que me reuní con él iba con el mismo disfraz. Incluso llevaba guantes. Ni siquiera sé de qué color eran sus ojos; me dio la impresión de que usaba lentillas. Estatura normal tirando a alto, no estaba gordo. En realidad, lo único que recuerdo bien de él es esa maldita voz, tan correcta, diciendo todo lo que iba a hacerme si lo engañaba.

A Regina no le pareció fingido el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Gus Mckinnon. Llevaba mucho tiempo interrogando sospechosos para saber cuándo le decían la verdad y cuándo mentían, y estaba segura de que aquel hombre le había contado todo lo que sabía. Sin decir nada, lo hizo volverse y le quitó las esposas.

—Te agradezco la información, ya puedes largarte.

El individuo se frotó las muñecas en un intento de restablecer la circulación de la sangre.

—¡Joder, para una vez que me ata una tía buena no es a la cama precisamente!

—Largo.

Los gélidos ojos de la detective Mills le indicaron que no era el momento de hacerse el remolón, así que Gus Mckinnon se alejó a toda velocidad. Regina se quedó un rato observándolo, pensativa, mientras con una mano se acariciaba distraídamente el estómago dolorido. Bueno, bueno, se dijo. Al parecer ya había conseguido toda la información que había ido a buscar a Edimburgo. Lo mejor sería hacer un poco de papeleo, dormir un rato y regresar a Oxford en el primer avión que saliera al día siguiente si quería llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia de entrega de premios.

* * *

 **Les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que la historia y el ritmo de las actualizaciones les este llenando las expectativas, me da mucho gusto y placer el** **mirarlas por aquí cada día, o en este caso cada actualización, no saben como me lleno de jubilo, a todas y cada una de ustedes y sobre todo a mis anónimos un saludo y muchas gracias.**

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí.**

 **Y como siempre dedicatoria a: Harpohe1989,** **15marday** **, Ruth Maria,** **sjl82** **,** **Gloes,** **Mills1, Guest, Jazz**

 **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. Gracias a estas chicas especiales.**

 **Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo y saber que siguen aquí, significa mucho para mí.**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse** **bonita noche/tarde/ día.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Alguna falta de ante mano una disculpa.**

 **RW!**


	9. La ceremonia de premios

**Capítulo** **IX**

* * *

Entre el retraso del avión y el atasco monumental que encontró en la carretera a causa de un accidente, cuando Regina llegó a la vivienda de la profesora Swan, ella ya se había marchado.

La detective se dio una ducha rápida y se arregló a toda velocidad. Desde el taxi había llamado a Robin Ward-Hood para avisarle de que se retrasaría y la información no pareció hacerle muy feliz. Por suerte, antes de irse había dejado listo lo que pensaba ponerse para la ocasión: un vestido negro con escote palabra de honor, que dejaba al descubierto la canela piel de sus hombros y se ajustaba a su pecho y a su estrecha cintura, para luego convertirse en una vaporosa falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. No era el tipo de vestido que ella solía lucir, pero lo había visto en un escaparate de King's Road hacía meses y no había podido resistirse; esa noche por fin lo estrenaría.

Regina se dejó el pelo suelto, se aplicó una ligera capa de maquillaje sobre el rostro y, como único adorno, eligió unos pendientes de brillantes que se había regalado a sí misma el día que se graduó en la universidad. Al contemplar su reflejo en el espejo tuvo que admitir, sin falsa modestia, que no había estado más guapa en su vida. Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la entrada y cuando abrió la puerta, Robin Ward-Hood se la quedó mirando sin poder ocultar su admiración.

—Ha merecido la pena esperarte, Gina, estás deslumbrante

Afirmó con galantería, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su mano y depositaba un beso ligero en el dorso.

—Muchas gracias, Robin, tú también estás muy elegante

Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Hood lucía un traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata de lazo también blanca, y llevaba una pesada toga negra sobre los hombros que le hacía parecer más alto.

Regina cogió un abrigado chal de cachemir y su bolso, y dijo:

—Ya podemos irnos.

Sin apresurarse, caminaron en dirección al Sheldonian Theatre donde tendría lugar la ceremonia. El trayecto no era largo, y el otro lo aprovechó para volcar sobre ella todo el encanto de que era capaz.

Regina no podía negar que Robin Ward-Hood era un tipo atractivo; sin embargo, había algo en él que no acababa de gustarle.

En el vestíbulo se vieron rodeados por una pequeña multitud de mujeres que lucían sus mejores galas, y hombres vestidos de forma similar a Robin.

La detective conversaba con una pareja de mediana edad que había saludado a su acompañante cuando sintió un leve toque en el hombro. Se giró de inmediato y apenas reconoció a la mujer que se encontraba tras ella.

¡¿Podía ser aquella atractiva individua la misma profesora Swan en cuya casa había vivido durante las últimas semanas?!

La examinó con infinito asombro. La profesora vestía un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico elegante que le daba a Emma una imagen imponente y maravillosa; el maravilloso tono del vestido daba la sensación de un tono más claro de piel al igual que modificaba el tono de sus ojos verdes, dándole la sensación de un tono azul llamativo e hipnótico que ya no se ocultaban tras los gruesos cristales de sus gafas. A diferencia del cabello que le caía en ondas enmarcando cada lado de su cara de forma hermosa y delicada.

—¿De veras eres tú, profesora?

Preguntó sin poder creer del todo aquella sensacional transformación en la que ella misma había tomado parte activa

—. ¡Estás guapísima!

La inconfundible sinceridad de su voz hizo que el rostro femenino se cubriera con un leve rubor; sin embargo, descartó sus palabras con un gesto de la mano.

—Siempre tan exagerada, Regina. Me alegro de verte, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo.

—La verdad es que todo parecía conspirar en contra —respondió, sonriente—, pero, aunque un poco más tarde de lo que había planeado, aquí me tienes.

Los cálidos ojos de tonalidades que iban del azul al verde se deslizaron por el cuerpo femenino con la suavidad de una caricia.

—Estás muy...

La profesora se detuvo, turbada; no estaba acostumbrada a decirles piropos a las mujeres. Al mirarla, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo curioso que resultaba que Regina, nacida en el seno de una familia humilde, en un barrio más humilde todavía, fuera tan grácil y delicada y que todos sus movimientos, aunque precisos, revelasen una refinada elegancia. La joven era un caso claro de que la distinción era algo innato que no podía aprenderse mediante la educación o la experiencia.

—¿Muy...? —preguntó, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja, zumbona.

—Estás bellísima. —La sinceridad que rezumaba aquella voz profunda le provocó un escalofrío.

—Ahora eres tú la que exagera —respondió ella en un tono ligero, mientras trataba de sacudirse la extraña turbación que la había envuelto durante unos segundos

—. ¿Qué te ha dicho Sarah de tu nuevo _look_?

—Me ha dicho que me notaba rara.

Una de aquellas seductoras sonrisas se extendió por su rostro, con lentitud, y el corazón de Regina dejó de latir durante una décima de segundo.

—Creo que tu novia también necesita un par de lentillas...

—¡Gina, preciosa, veo que has encontrado a la querida Emma!

Robin acababa de terminar de hablar con sus amigos y, con gesto desenvuelto, rodeó la cintura de la detective con un brazo.

Emma notó el ademán posesivo y, por unos segundos, deseó borrar la sonrisa de aquel rubio repeinado de un puñetazo. Como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos, la sonrisa de Hood se hizo aún más amplia. Por fortuna, en ese momento una exclamación de alegría rompió la tensión que se había creado a su alrededor.

—¡Gina, ya estás aquí!

La silueta, alta y elegante, de Mary se inclinó sobre la detective y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—¡Hola, Mary, me alegro de verte! —Regina le devolvió el saludo con cariño.

La hermana de Emma se volvió con desparpajo hacia los dos individuos que las contemplaban en silencio y dijo:

—Bueno, no les importa que me lleve un rato a Gina, ¿verdad? Tengo que hablar con ella de un asunto urgente.

Sin darle a ninguno de los dos la oportunidad de protestar, Mary la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hasta un pequeño cuarto que había en el lado derecho de la sala.

—Eres una bruja, ¿verdad? Nunca pensé que pudieras darle semejante cambiazo a Emma en solo unas pocas semanas. Yo llevo intentándolo toda mi vida.

Regina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Mary siempre la hacía reír.

—Debo confesar que tenías razón, Mary. Aún estoy en estado de shock. Nunca sospeché que debajo de aquellas ropas anticuadas, ese corte de pelo terrorífico y las gafas de culo de vaso estuviera escondida una mujer tan atractiva.

—Emma me ha dicho que la acompañaste de compras y que tú misma le cortaste el pelo —comentó la morena, desconcertada.

—Cierto, pero hasta esta noche no había visto el efecto final de pelo, ropa y lentillas... Confieso que me he quedado sin respiración.

Mary la miró con sus ojillos maliciosos.

—¿Sin respiración?

—¡Mary White, por Dios, no empieces de nuevo! —Regina alzó los ojos al cielo, divertida y exasperada a la vez—. Reconozco que a tu hermana la podrían nombrar profesora del año y no precisamente por sus méritos académicos, pero te recuerdo que sigue enamorada de la gélida Sarah Fisher y yo no estoy de humor para embarcarme en una relación seria.

—Por la forma en que te mira Emma, yo diría que la gélida Sarah lo va a tener difícil para descongelarse...

—No digas tonterías, Mary —la riñó la detective sin poder contener la risa—. Tienes una imaginación delirante.

—Umm. Ya veremos... Ahora será mejor que volvamos, parece que la ceremonia va a empezar.

Mary se reunió con su marido y Regina lo hizo con Robin Ward-Hood. Cuando se sentaron en una de las gradas de madera del antiguo teatro del siglo XVII, la joven tuvo la sensación de que algo molestaba a su pareja.

—¿Ocurre algo, Robin?

—Nada en absoluto

Negó él con una sonrisa que, una vez más, no tocó sus ojos. Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde añadió:

— Me pregunto si has sido tú la artífice del cambio que se ha operado en la querida Emma.

—¿Yo?

Regina compuso su expresión más inocente

—. Tan solo la acompañé un día de compras, pero reconozco que ha mejorado mucho. Seguro que su novia está muy satisfecha con su nueva imagen.

—Seguramente —asintió con formalidad—. Ahora será mejor que nos callemos. Va a empezar el espectáculo.

A ella la ceremonia, solemne y tradicional como todas las que se celebraban en Oxford, le pareció muy emocionante. Los premiados dieron unos discursos, algunos más breves que otros, y la detective notó que el de Emma Swan fue el único que los asistentes siguieron con verdadero interés.

Regina no podía apartar los ojos de la magnífica figura de la mujer que en ese momento hablaba desde el estrado; resultaba increíble lo que un buen corte de pelo, ropa elegante y unas lentillas habían conseguido. De hecho, era una de las personas más atractivas con quien se había topado jamás.

A la luz de las enormes lámparas que colgaban del techo, su pelo rubio lanzaba destellos dorados, en tanto que sus facciones, tan pequeñas y delicadas, parecían cinceladas por un Fidias o por un Praxíteles, aquellos escultores de la Grecia clásica a los que ella tanto admiraba. A su lado, escuchó comentar a dos mujeres que la miraban arrobadas lo increíblemente atractiva que estaba la profesora Swan en esa noche.

Mientras Emma hablaba, la detective, siguiendo un impulso, se volvió a mirar a su acompañante y, por unos segundos, le sobresaltó el brillo de odio que detectó en sus pupilas.

Robin se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba con curiosidad y trató de disimular su expresión, pero ya era tarde. Regina anotó mentalmente que debía preguntarle sin falta a la profesora Swan cuál era el motivo de la evidente antipatía que reinaba entre ellos.

—Ha sido una ceremonia muy interesante, ¿no crees?

El profesor Hood se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Imagino que cuando es la enésima que ves, el asunto va perdiendo emoción.

—Me pareció fascinante el discurso de mi tía, no hay duda de que es una de las profesoras más brillantes de Oxford, ¿no te parece? —comentó con entusiasmo, sin apartar la vista del rostro del hombre que tenía a su lado.

Robin hizo una mueca, desdeñosa.

—Es cierto que la profesora Swan es una tipa brillante, pero quizá habría que preguntarse si todo el mérito es suyo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, sorprendida.

Hood hizo como que se arrepentía de haber hablado más de la cuenta; sin embargo, no logró engañarla.

—Olvídalo. No debería haber dicho nada. Hablemos de ti, por ejemplo, es un tema mucho más interesante —cambió de asunto, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada ardiente.

Ella fingió morder el anzuelo y coqueteó con él durante un buen rato. Después de la ceremonia, todos los invitados se trasladaron a un hotel próximo donde se sirvió un cóctel, seguido de un baile a cargo de una pequeña orquesta local. Allí se reunieron de nuevo con Emma y Sarah, y Mary y su marido, tan simpático como ella, y estuvieron charlando muy animados.

En cuanto se escucharon los primeros acordes de una romántica balada, Robin la sacó a bailar. Su pareja resultó ser un gran bailarín; no la estrechaba con excesiva familiaridad y la guiaba con soltura, pero, a pesar de todo, a su lado Regina experimentó una vaga sensación de incomodidad. Tenía la impresión de que las emociones que bullían en el pecho de su compañero de baile nunca se reflejaban en sus ojos; era como si el profesor Hood se refugiara tras una máscara de enorme encanto.

La profesora Swan y Sarah Fisher pasaron bailando junto a ellos, y la detective las observó con disimulo. A ella se la veía bastante agarrotada entre los brazos de la profesora, y saltaba a la vista que Emma no era una gran bailarina, así que la sensación que producían ambas era de cierto envaramiento y rigidez. En cambio, Mary y David formaban una excelente pareja de baile y se adaptaban el uno al otro a la perfección. Cuando terminó la canción se reunieron de nuevo en una de las esquinas del amplio salón.

—Me encanta bailar —confesó Mary, luego bajó la voz y añadió—: ¿Has visto lo insípida que es esa mujer?

Regina no tuvo ninguna duda de a quién se refería su amiga.

—Más rígida que el palo de una escoba —sentenció.

—Me pregunto si Emma es imbécil o qué. —La morena sacudió la corta melena, indignada—. ¿Puede saberse qué demonios ha podido ver en semejante avefría?

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: el amor es ciego —replicó su interlocutora, divertida.

Mary le lanzó una mirada calculadora por debajo de sus pestañas.

—¿Y qué tal Robin Ward-Hood? Reconozco que es atractivo y una maravillosa pareja de baile, pero hay algo en él...

—Sí, yo también lo he notado —asintió Regina.

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta —declaró su interlocutora muy satisfecha—. Por un momento temí que pudieras enamorarte de ese tipo.

—Mary, no tienes remedio. —Sonrió, divertida—. Ya te he dicho que no pretendo enamorarme de nadie. Estoy aquí para llevar a cabo una investigación, no para buscar novio o novia sea cual sea el caso.

—Bueno, lo uno no quita lo otro —respondió la hermana de la profesora, obstinada—. ¡Shhh! Aquí llega Emma.

—¿Bailas conmigo, Regina? —De nuevo sonaba una canción lenta.

—Encantada, profesora.

Mary le guiñó un ojo sin que Emma se diera cuenta y se reunió con su marido para pedirle que sacara a bailar a Sarah que permanecía conversando con una pareja madura de profesores, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Caramba, profesora, eres un poco alta en comparación mía —declaró la detective, al tiempo que apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre los descubiertos y delicados hombros. A pesar de los altísimos tacones que llevaba, apenas conseguía mirarla a los ojos, sus estaturas eran similares con el uso de tacones por parte de la detective Mills.

—Sí, ya me contaste que te gustaban más bajitas para... —Emma se interrumpió en el acto y una oleada de oscuro rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Bueno, no me negarás que resulta más cómodo. Yo voy a acabar con tortícolis por alzar la cabeza, y a ti te va a doler la espalda por agacharte.

—Tonterías, estoy muy a gusto —declaró la profesora, al tiempo que apretaba más las manos en torno a la esbelta cintura femenina.

De hecho, aunque sabía de sobra que no era una gran bailarina, sentía que su cuerpo se amoldaba al de Regina mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho antes al de Sarah. Disgustada consigo misma, se reprendió mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos poco leales y trató de apartarlos de su cabeza.

—¿Te ha gustado la ceremonia? —Optó por cambiar de tema.

—Ha sido impresionante —respondió con una amplia sonrisa—. Te felicito por tu discurso, profesora, interesante y conciso, no se puede pedir más.

—Últimamente estás muy aduladora conmigo, me pregunto a qué se debe.

Regina no pudo evitar una carcajada y le dirigió una mirada tierna y risueña a la vez que hizo que a la profesora le temblaran las rodillas. Sarah Fisher, que bailaba con David cerca de ellas, no les quitaba ojo y tenía una expresión disgustada, así que su pareja hizo un par de giros y consiguió alejarla de allí con habilidad.

—¿Crees que albergo propósitos inconfesables sobre tu virtud? —La miró con burla.

El rostro de la profesora recobró su aire adusto.

—No me gusta que bromees sobre esos temas como una chiquilla frívola y malcriada.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy ninguna chiquilla —le recordó.

—Pues lo pareces. Así que, ¡compórtate! —zanjó la discusión con brusquedad.

Ella hizo un cómico puchero.

—Acabo de regresar y ya me estás regañando —protestó—. Pensé que quizá me habrías echado de menos.

—Ha sido agradable recuperar la tranquilidad de mi hogar durante unos días

Replicó, mordaz, a pesar de saber muy bien que la había extrañado más de lo que era prudente.

—Bueno, profesora, no te preocupes, espero llegar en breve a alguna conclusión y así te librarás de mí para siempre.

Al oír aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con tanta alegría, Emma sintió un ahogo que no supo a qué atribuir y pensó que quizá le había sentado mal algo que había cenado. Justo en ese instante terminó la canción, y ambas se separaron con rapidez. Durante el resto de la velada no volvieron a bailar juntas, a pesar de lo cuál a la detective no le faltaron parejas.

El mal humor que se había apoderado de Emma desde que la sacó a bailar no la abandonó en toda la noche, en especial, cuando vio la forma en que ella flirteaba con el estúpido de Hood. Muy disgustada, se dijo que Regina era una coqueta y que lo mejor sería no darle la menor importancia a su comportamiento, frívolo y superficial. En ese momento, Sarah sugirió que se fueran antes de que acabara la fiesta y ella aceptó, encantada, así que se despidió de su hermana y de su marido, y la acompañó caminando hasta sus aposentos en el Magdalen College.

La noche era fría, pero al menos la lluvia les daba un respiro y no resultaba desagradable volver dando un paseo. Cuando se detuvieron frente al antiguo edificio de piedra, Emma la condujo hasta una zona alejada de la vista de cualquiera que acertara a pasar por ahí.

—Sarah... —susurró, antes de rodear con sus brazos la cintura de la mujer y bajar la cabeza hasta posar sus labios sobre la boca femenina.

Sin oponer la menor resistencia, Sarah Fisher respondió a su beso sin excesivo ardor y a Emma le sorprendió comprobar la poca excitación que sentía al besarla.

En ese momento, abrió los ojos y, a la tenue claridad de una farola cercana, se encontró con sus pupilas fijas en ella. De repente, las palabras de Regina resonaron en su cabeza: «nada más verla, me pareció el tipo de mujer que besa con los ojos abiertos y los labios bien cerrados» _._ Maldijo en silencio y se apartó de Sarah con suavidad.

—Buenas noches, Sarah.

—Buenas noches, Emma.

La mujer se alejó de ella caminando con calma y, al llegar a la verja de hierro, se volvió y se despidió de nuevo agitando una mano. La profesora le devolvió el saludo y, cuando Sarah desapareció en el interior del edificio, dio media vuelta y regresó despacio a su casa.

Durante el trayecto, siguió pensando en la escasa pasión que había experimentado al besar a Sarah. No entendía qué le ocurría; hasta hacía pocas semanas, estaba convencido de que Sarah Fisher era el tipo de mujer con la que le gustaría casarse. Admiraba su trabajo como profesora y, aunque era cierto que no provocaba en ella una lujuria desenfrenada, pensaba que la primera vez que se besaran sería algo especial. Era extraño que no se hubiera percatado antes de su frialdad.

¡Por Dios, estaba empleando las mismas palabras que había utilizado Regina al describirla!

¿Acaso esa criatura impertinente, con la que no tenía nada en común, le había arrebatado la capacidad de establecer sus propios juicios hasta ese punto? Sacudió la cabeza, enojada, y trató de alejar la imagen de unos burlones ojos negros de su mente.

De repente, cuando estaba a escasos metros de distancia de su casa, el sonido de unas voces la hizo detenerse en seco. Se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos y observó a la pareja que se despedía en ese mismo momento frente a la puerta de entrada; la detective Mills y Hood. Curioso, trató de escuchar lo que decían, pero estaba demasiado lejos. En un momento dado, él inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios con intensidad. Regina no se resistió, pero tampoco pareció responder y, pocos segundos después, abría la puerta de la vivienda y desaparecía en su interior.

La violenta oleada de rabia que recorrió a Emma al contemplar la escena la sobrecogió, y tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza y luchar por mantenerlos pegados a sus costados. Hirviendo de furia, Emma esperó a que el otro desapareciera calle abajo y entró en tromba en la casa. Encontró a la detective en la cocina. Estaba descalza y en una de sus manos sujetaba los zapatos, mientras que en la otra sostenía un vaso de agua.

—¡Bonito espectáculo!

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida.

—Hola, profesora, no esperaba verte aquí esta noche. Pensé que la pasarías con tu novia.

El enojo de la profesora se triplicó al verla allí, tan tranquila, preguntando por cosas que no eran en absoluto de su incumbencia.

—¡Quizá por eso aprovechaste para besar a Hood delante de la puerta de casa donde todo el mundo pudiera veros bien, como si a estas alturas no supieras todavía que los oxonienses se alimentan de chismorreos y habladurías! —bramó.

—Lo siento, profesora, o quizá debería llamarte tía Emma por el modo en que te preocupas por mi reputación... —Aquel tonillo burlón acabó de sacarla de quicio.

—¡Está claro que no te preocupa nada lo que digan de ti! —la acusó, indignada.

—En efecto, no me preocupa lo más mínimo. Lo que me gustaría saber es a qué se debe este inesperado ataque por tu parte. ¿No será que estás furiosa porque besaste a la encantadora Sarah y ella no respondió a tus expectativas?

El comentario estuvo tan cerca de dar en el blanco que la furia de Emma se desbordó.

—¡No sabes de lo que hablas! —Con ojos chispeantes se acercó a ella, la sujetó con fuerza por los brazos y empezó a sacudirla.

—¡Suéltame! —ordenó la detective, al tiempo que levantaba una rodilla dispuesta a estrellarla contra el firme abdomen de su agresora.

La profesora adivinó sus intenciones y, reaccionando con increíble rapidez, la apretó contra ella con tanta firmeza, que Regina pudo percibir con claridad hasta el último detalle del relieve de su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida, Regina se sintió completamente indefensa; era la segunda vez que esa mujer la tomaba por sorpresa y, una vez más, sintió la extraordinaria fortaleza de sus músculos. Sin embargo, no perdió la calma y decidió emplear la misma táctica que utilizaba con los delincuentes cuando todo lo demás fallaba.

—Vamos, Emma —le dijo con dulzura—, no sé qué te pasa esta noche, pero no entiendo que lo pagues conmigo.

El tono sereno de su voz y la utilización de su nombre de pila surtieron efecto. La profesora bajó la mirada hacia aquellas pupilas que la miraban sin asomo de temor, a pesar de que Regina sabía, tan bien como ella, que estaba por completo a su merced.

—¡Dios mío, me estás tratando como a uno de esos criminales con los que sueles codearte! —La profesora la soltó con brusquedad y se alejó unos pasos mientras se pasaba, una y otra vez, una mano temblorosa por la frente.

Ella se le quedó mirando sin decir nada; saltaba a la vista la intensidad de las emociones que se agitaban en el delicado pecho femenino de la profesora Swan y se preguntó con curiosidad qué demonios habría ocurrido con la señorita Fisher. Sin embargo, al ver el atractivo rostro femenino tan alterado, sintió una vaga compasión por ella, así que apoyó una mano sobre su brazo y le preguntó con delicadeza:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, profesora? ¿Quieres contármelo?

La profesora apartó el brazo de su mano como si quemara.

—¡No te atrevas a sentir lástima de mí, Regina Mills! —Y, después de escupir aquellas palabras, salió de la cocina y se refugió a toda prisa en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Tumbada de espaldas sobre la cama, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca, Emma escuchaba los ruidos ahogados que hacía la joven al acostarse. Todavía no entendía qué diablos se había apoderado de ella esa noche. Cierto que le había afectado comprobar hasta qué punto besar a Sarah Fisher la había dejado indiferente, pero no entendía por qué lo había pagado con Regina.

Al final tuvo que admitir que había sido la visión de Robin Ward-Hood besándola lo que la había sacado de sus casillas, pero no porque estuviera celosa ni nada de eso. No. Lo que había desencadenado su ataque de furia era saber que el único enemigo que tenía en la Universidad de Oxford se atrevía a besar, delante de la puerta de su casa para que todo el mundo lo viera, a la que creía su sobrina. Que en realidad Regina no fuera nada suyo no tenía la menor importancia; el otro no lo sabía y ella, Emma Swan, no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo.

Satisfecha por haber llegado a una conclusión razonable, la profesora se abrazó a la almohada y trató de dormir un poco, pero le costó conciliar el sueño y, cuando al fin lo logró, unos sueños extraños, con la detective Mills como protagonista, la atormentaron.

* * *

 **Hola chicas siento en verdad la demora pero por causas mayores (se me descompuso mi lap y ya RIP) el motivo de mi ausencia, asi que tuve que comprar otro y me llevo una semana, y un poco mas volver a reescribir el capitulo, (si ya lo tenia listo para subir cuando a mi lap le dio por fallar) una disculpa ante todo, el piense es volver de inmediato, en verdad lo siento.**

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí.**

 **Y como siempre dedicatoria a: Harpohe1989,** **15marday** **, Ruth Maria,** **sjl82** **,** **Gloes,** **Mills1, Jazz.**

 **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. Gracias a estas chicas especiales.**

 **Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo y saber que siguen aquí, significa mucho para mí.**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse** **bonita noche/tarde/ día.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Alguna falta de ante mano una disculpa.**


	10. Beso inesperado

**Capitulo X**

* * *

El golpeteo del acero, acompañado por el murmullo de conversaciones, resonaba en la antigua sala de armas cuyas paredes y techo estaban forrados con paneles de madera oscura.

—Buenas noches, maestro.

—Buenas noches, Emma. ¿Vienes con ganas de un buen asalto?

El maestro era un hombre de apariencia juvenil, pero que, en realidad, andaba ya más cerca de los sesenta que de los cincuenta; sin embargo, la práctica regular de la esgrima lo mantenía ágil y en forma.

—No me vendría mal eliminar un poco de tensión acumulada —respondió la profesora con una sonrisa mientras se ajustaba el guante—. ¿Tienes tiempo para un asalto, maestro?

—Estoy comprometido con Williams. Pero, si quieres, Hood está libre.

Emma se fijó en el hombre rubio que permanecía en pie cerca de ellos, escuchando su conversación sin disimulo.

—Mi querida Emma, espero que no tendrás inconveniente en que disputemos un par de asaltos —dijo y se inclinó en una burlona reverencia.

A la profesora no le hizo mucha gracia la idea. Sabía que Hood era un buen tirador, pero nunca se había enfrentado a él; de hecho, lo evitaba en lo posible. Así que lo ignoró, como si no hubiera escuchado su comentario.

—¿No hay otro tirador libre?

Consciente de la hostilidad latente entre ambos, el maestro los miró, confuso, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Robin Hood habló de nuevo:

—No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad, querida Emma? Quizá podríamos jugarnos algo. ¿Qué tal una noche de amor con tu sobrina? —Aquel tonillo irritante resultaba ofensivo en extremo.

—¡No te consiento que hables así de mi sobrina! —exclamó la profesora, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia él con una expresión asesina en los ojos.

Al instante, el maestro se interpuso entre los dos.

—Calma, calma —rogó—. No permitiré ninguna pelea en mi local. Si queréis dirimir alguna cuestión personal, será mejor que lo hagáis sobre la pista.

Emma tomó su careta y su sable y declaró:

—No tengo inconveniente.

—Para mí será un placer. —Robin le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno.

Ambos se situaron sobre la estrecha pista metálica, se colocaron las caretas y se conectaron al aparato eléctrico que llevaba la cuenta de los tocados. Cuando estuvieron listos, el maestro de armas preguntó:

—¿A cuánto será el asalto? ¿Cinco tocados en tres minutos o preferís algo más formal... digamos quince tocados en nueve minutos, con un minuto de pausa cada tres?

—Yo haría durar este agradable momento todo lo posible. — Robin esbozó una mueca maliciosa.

—No tengo inconveniente —repitió la profesora.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces será un asalto de nueve minutos a quince tocados. ¿Estáis listos?

Emma y Robin asintieron tras sus caretas. Con un gesto, el maestro les indicó que se pusieran en guardia y exclamó:

—¡Adelante!

El combate empezó y, enseguida, se hizo evidente que la maestría de ambos tiradores era grande y estaba bastante igualada. Los dos se batían con ferocidad y, en pocos instantes, la pista se vio rodeada por el resto de tiradores que se habían ido acercando, curiosos. Los combates con sable eran los más rápidos y los que mayor habilidad y forma física requerían. Al cabo de unos minutos, en la sala de armas tan solo se escuchaba el ruido metálico de las brillantes hojas al chocar entre sí y, tras las caretas, el sudor cubría la frente de los espadachines.

Al final del primer tiempo, Robin llevaba cinco tocados válidos contra tres de Emma. Se detuvieron durante un minuto y ambos se quitaron las caretas para secarse la transpiración. La profesora se alegraba de llevar puestas sus nuevas lentillas; su visión había mejorado mucho y no resbalaban de su nariz ni se empañaban a causa del sudor como hacían sus gafas.

El maestro de armas les hizo seña de que se colocaran de nuevo las caretas, y los dos volvieron a sus puestos y se pusieron en guardia. El asalto se reanudó con la misma furia, y ese segundo tiempo terminó con empate a ocho tocados. Cuando se disponían a finalizar el asalto, los dos estaban casi sin resuello. Iban trece a nueve a favor de Emma en el último tiempo, cuando Hood susurró:

—Disfrutaré cuando me folle a tu preciosa sobrinita, sé que lo está deseando... —Una rabia salvaje invadió a la profesora; aunque trató de dominarse. Era consciente del juego que su oponente se traía entre manos y no estaba dispuesta a caer en una trampa tan burda. Sin embargo, los comentarios insidiosos continuaron—: Seguro que yo le daré más satisfacción en la cama que su brillante tía.

—Al menos —respondió Emma con un jadeo—, mi brillo es mío. Yo no plagio los trabajos de mis alumnos para conseguir un ascenso.

Al oír esas palabras, Hood se llenó de una furia homicida y la violencia de su ataque se triplicó, lo que hizo que Emma rebasara la línea de fondo. Los cables que los mantenían a ambos conectados a la máquina saltaron por los aires, a pesar de lo cual su rival no solo no se detuvo, sino que la persiguió por toda la sala sin dejar de lanzarle sablazos.

—¡Alto! —gritó el maestro de armas, pero Robin no pareció escucharlo.

Emma se defendió como pudo y paró las violentas estocadas con toda la habilidad de la que era capaz. Una de las veces, su enemigo utilizó incluso el brazo libre para golpearla.

—¡Alto! —repitió el maestro, enfurecido, pero Hood seguía fuera de sí y no le prestó la menor atención—. ¡Hood, deténgase de una vez! ¡Tarjeta negra directa! ¡Está usted descalificado!

El hombre se detuvo al fin, se arrancó la careta con violencia y le dirigió a la profesora una mirada asesina.

—Te juro que esto no quedará así —prometió, jadeante, antes de darse media vuelta y salir a toda prisa de la sala de armas.

El rumor de conversaciones en la amplia estancia sonaba tan agitado como el zumbido de una colmena de abejas; en poco tiempo, los comentarios sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde en la sala de armas se extenderían por toda la universidad. Muy despacio, Emma se quitó la careta. Estaba exhausta y no tenía duda de que al día siguiente luciría una buena cantidad de moratones por todo el cuerpo a causa de los golpes de su rival.

El maestro se acercó a ella, aturdido.

—Caramba, Emma, no entiendo qué demonios le ha pasado. Ese hombre no volverá a poner un pie en este lugar. ¡Te lo aseguro!

La profesora se encogió de hombros, se despidió y se alejó en dirección a los vestuarios para darse una ducha. Por fortuna, no se encontró a Robin por ningún lado. El agua caliente tonificó sus doloridos músculos y, algo más relajada, se dirigió caminando a su casa.

Al pasar delante de la biblioteca le pareció detectar una sombra agazapada tras un arbusto; examinó el lugar con atención y distinguió a la detective Mills, enfrascada de nuevo en sus pesquisas. El recuerdo de la última vez que se acercó a ella en circunstancias similares estaba muy vivo en su mente, así que carraspeó un par de veces antes de aproximarse despacio.

—¿Otra vez tú, profesora? —susurró, al tiempo que la agarraba del brazo y la arrastraba detrás del mismo arbusto que a ella le servía de protección.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has visto algo? —preguntó a su vez Emma en voz muy baja.

—No, pero he pensado que esta es la semana ideal para que ocurra algo, muchos estudiantes se han marchado ya de vacaciones y estas noches habrá luna nueva.

—Sí, tiene sentido...

—¡Shhh!

La profesora se calló en el acto y, al instante, escuchó las sonoras pisadas de uno de los vigilantes nocturnos del college que se dirigía hacia ellas. Sin pararse a pensar, Regina se puso de puntillas, pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca de Emma, atrajo su cabeza hacia sí y la besó.

Fue como acercar una cerilla a la pinaza reseca.

Durante un segundo, Emma se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, pero enseguida reaccionó al delicado contacto de aquella boca con una pasión devoradora. La envolvió con sus brazos y la estrechó con violencia contra su pecho mientras enredaba sus delicados dedos entre los cabellos oscuros. Ante la avidez de sus labios, la boca de Regina se entreabrió, sumisa, y la profesora se asomó a la húmeda suavidad de su piel y la saboreó, insaciable.

En una respuesta instintiva, ella se apretó aún más contra el delicado pecho femenino y, entonces, la excitación de Emma se desbordó con la violencia de una riada. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquella lujuria desenfrenada que la consumía fue consciente, al mismo tiempo, de una sensación mucho más difícil de explicar que el simple deseo.

Por un momento sintió que había llegado a casa.

En ese mismo instante, el haz de luz de una linterna la enfocó directamente a los ojos y, muy a su pesar, se vio obligada a abrirlos. Observó que Regina mantenía los suyos cerrados y, hechizada, se fijó en el modo en que las largas pestañas alabeadas oscurecían sus mejillas.

—Perdón, profesora Swan, ya me voy —se disculpó, turbado, el vigilante y se alejó con rapidez del lugar.

Emma suspiró. En breve, correría por toda la universidad el rumor de que la profesora Swan, como un simple estudiante con las hormonas enloquecidas, había sido sorprendida besando con pasión a una mujer. Al menos, pensó tratando de consolarse, Regina le daba la espalda al vigilante y este no había podido reconocerla. La detective, todavía entre sus brazos, abrió los párpados con lentitud y Emma pudo distinguir sin dificultad los rescoldos de la pasión en sus pupilas.

—Caramba, profesora, no tenía ni idea de que supieras besar así. —Su voz, baja y sensual, hizo que a Emma se le erizase el vello de los brazos.

Al ver que la impactada y confusa Emma no hacía ningún amago de dejarla marchar, Regina, algo más calmada, le dijo:

—Profesora, ya puedes soltarme. Perdona que te besara, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando escuché que se acercaba el vigilante. No quería que nos pillara husmeando por aquí.

La profesora deshizo por fin el abrazo en el que la mantenía atrapada y replicó en un tono ronco:

—Ahora has arruinado, definitivamente, mi buen nombre.

—De verdad que lo siento —Ella se disculpó una vez más, bastante turbada—. Esperemos que no se entere tu novia. Aunque siempre podrás negarlo, decir que el vigilante se confundió de persona...

—Se nota que mentir se te da de miedo —comentó, sarcástica, mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Todavía tenía que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para respirar con normalidad; era tremendo el poder que aquella preciosa mujer ejercía sobre ella.

—Solo es una mentirijilla sin importancia para evitar hacer daño a otra persona. No ha sido un beso de verdad. —Al percibir cómo temblaban aún sus rodillas, Regina se sintió ridícula y trató de aclararse, aunque lo único que consiguió fue embrollarlo todo un poco más—. Quiero decir que ha sido una... una artimaña operativa, es decir, la respuesta rápida ante una situación de emergencia, estoo... una treta inevitable...

—Déjalo. No hace falta que sigas. Me hago una idea —la interrumpió con sequedad.

—Me alegro —respondió, muy aliviada.

De repente, ambas oyeron unos ruidos ahogados provenientes del interior de la biblioteca. En el acto, la detective recuperó su serenidad, se quedó escuchando, muy quieta, y apoyó una mano en el brazo de la profesora para indicarle que no se moviera. A pesar de lo peliagudo de la situación, en lo único en que Emma podía pensar era en el calor que desprendía aquella delicada mano que traspasaba la tela de su chaqueta y le quemaba la piel.

Lo que sucedió entonces ocurrió con tal rapidez que a la profesora apenas le dio tiempo a registrarlo. Una figura, vestida completamente de negro, se descolgó con agilidad por una ventana de la biblioteca. La detective Mills salió como una exhalación y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre ella.

A la tenue luz de las estrellas y de la única farola que había en las proximidades, se desarrolló un espectáculo que Emma no olvidaría jamás. El tipo, que a juzgar por su tamaño era un hombre hecho y derecho, y de una envergadura considerable, arremetió contra la esbelta detective con la furia de un toro bravo. Al verlo, Emma se quedó paralizada y tan solo le dio tiempo a pensar, horrorizada, que aquel energúmeno la iba a matar. Sin embargo, ella le hizo frente sin vacilar y empezó a dar patadas y lanzar puñetazos a una velocidad tan increíble que, a los pocos minutos, la oscura silueta permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, mientras Regina, acuclillada a su lado, le ataba las manos.

La profesora estaba a punto de vitorearla cuando, de entre las sombras, surgió otro oscuro personaje que se arrojó sobre la desprevenida detective Mills y le dio dos brutales puñetazos en la espalda que la hicieron gemir de dolor. Emma rugió con rabia y se aproximó a toda prisa al agresor quien, al verla, salió corriendo, pero antes de que Emma pudiera acercarse a la detective para socorrerla, la oyó gritar:

—¡Atrápalo, profesora! ¡No dejes que se escape!

Como si su voz hubiera oprimido un resorte, Emma salió disparada detrás del hombre que huía a toda velocidad. El sujeto era muy rápido, pero, a pesar de que todavía le dolían las magulladuras después de su enfrentamiento con Hood, la profesora se dijo a sí misma que no podía fallarle a Regina, así que aceleró el paso aún más y alcanzó a su presa justo cuando intentaba encaramarse al muro de piedra que rodeaba el college. Consiguió agarrarlo del tobillo y lo derribó de un fuerte tirón; sin embargo, el hombre recuperó el equilibrio casi al instante y se volvió con los puños en alto dispuesto enfrentarse a ella. Pero Emma estaba preparada; con una destreza impresionante, le lanzó dos directos, uno detrás de otro, y su puño impactó con tanta fuerza contra el rostro de su rival que el tipo se desplomó en el suelo sin conocimiento.

—¡Así aprenderás que nunca se debe pegar a una dama! —lo reprendió, enojada, a pesar de que el pobre hombre ya no podía escucharla.

La profesora se agachó junto a la figura inconsciente y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, se lo cargó al hombro como si fuera un fardo y regresó despacio al lugar donde se encontraba la detective con el otro detenido. El vigilante del college se hallaba a su lado.

* * *

_ **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí. Espero conocerlas muy pronto, como lo prometido vuelvo con una rapidez envidiable.**

 **Y como siempre dedicatoria a: Harpohe1989, 15marday, Ruth Maria, sjl82, Gloes,Mills1, Jazz87, Tanin 1323, Guest, LoreLane, ineheram, Andy09.**

 **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. A ellas muchas gracias a estas chicas especiales.**

 **Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo y saber que siguen aquí, significa mucho para mí.**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse bonita noche/tarde/ día.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Alguna falta de ante mano una disculpa.**


	11. Enamorada de la detective Mills

**Capítulo XI**

—¡Buen trabajo, profesora! —la felicitó Gina con entusiasmo, a pesar de que, incluso a la escasa luz de la farola, se notaba que estaba muy pálida.

—¿Te ha hecho daño este malnacido? —preguntó Emma, intranquila.

—Nada que una buena pomada antiinflamatoria no pueda arreglar. —Bajo el tono despreocupado, Emma percibió un atisbo de dolor.

La detective se volvió hacia el guarda de seguridad que lo observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo aquella noche delante de sus narices. El suceso más emocionante al que se había enfrentado durante los cuatro años que llevaba de vigilante en el college había sido una pelea entre dos estudiantes en sujetador, completamente borrachas, que se tiraban de los pelos con saña.

—Llévelos al calabozo de la comisaría más próxima —ordenó la detective, al tiempo que le mostraba su placa—, y dígales que mañana se pasará por allí la detective Mills, de Scotland Yard, para interrogarlos. Que los encierren separados. Y sea discreto, amigo.

—Sí, señorita. —El admirado vigilante estuvo a punto de cuadrarse ante ella.

—Será mejor que volvamos a casa, profesora.

Emma asintió y, sin decir nada, le pasó un brazo por la cintura, para ayudarla a recorrer los pocos metros que las separaban de la vivienda.

Al percibir de nuevo la palidez de su rostro la profesora preguntó:

—¿Quieres que te lleve a urgencias?

—No es necesario, de verdad. Por mi profesión sé lo bastante de medicina para darme cuenta de que no es más que una simple contusión.

Al ver como la detective se mordía el labio inferior al intentar subir el primer escalón de piedra de la entrada, Emma la cogió en brazos y, como si no pesara más que un bebé, la llevó hasta el salón y la depositó con suavidad sobre uno de los sofás.

—No te muevas —ordenó.

Ella estaba tan dolorida que, por una vez, obedeció sin rechistar. La profesora fue a la cocina, buscó en el botiquín que guardaba en uno de los armarios y volvió enseguida con unas pastillas, un vaso de agua y una pomada.

—Tómate una de estas —dijo, al tiempo que le tendía el vaso y un analgésico.

Gina se tomó la pastilla y bebió un buen trago de agua.

—Gracias, profesora.

—Te ayudaré a quitarte la chaqueta. —Con dedos torpes, bajó la cremallera de la sudadera de algodón y se la quitó con mucho cuidado—. Date la vuelta y túmbate en el sofá.

—De verdad, no es nece...

—Será mejor que obedezcas, Regina Mills, o te prometo que te llevaré ahora mismo al hospital más cercano —la interrumpió sin contemplaciones.

—No me gusta que me des órdenes, no soy una niña, además... —Sin dejar de protestar, la detective hizo lo que le decía y se tumbó sobre el sofá boca abajo. Los labios de Emma esbozaron una sonrisa de diversión al oírla refunfuñar.

Con suavidad, levantó la camiseta de algodón y se detuvo, pudorosamente, justo antes de llegar a la tira del sujetador. Gina llevaba unos pantalones de chándal de cintura baja y, una vez más, la pequeña mariposa azul, que resaltaba, llamativa, sobre la piel cremosa, atrajo las pupilas de Emma como un imán. Sacudió la cabeza, enojada consigo misma, y anunció en un tono que esperó que fuera lo más normal posible:

—Se te está formando un enorme cardenal a la altura del riñón.

—Sí, ese bastardo tenía buena puntería —reconoció, dolorida.

—No me gusta que digas palabrotas —la regañó.

Al oírla, Gina puso los ojos en blanco y replicó:

—Ni que fueras mi madre.

Aquella idea le pareció alarmante, así que la profesora trató de poner las cosas en su sitio.

—No podría ser tu madre, no soy tan mayor.

—Digo que te comportas como una madre. Una madre victoriana, para más señas.

—¿Qué es esta cicatriz que tienes aquí? —preguntó Emma con curiosidad, al tiempo que pasaba el índice con ligereza sobre la delgada línea blanca que recorría buena parte de su costado izquierdo.

—Un drogadicto me dio una puñalada. Tuve suerte, la hoja del cuchillo me pasó entre el bazo y el estómago. Unos cuantos puntos y solucionado. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Si esto es el pan nuestro de cada día en tu profesión, Gina, más te valdría cambiarla por otra menos arriesgada —declaró Emma con severidad, al tiempo que le quitaba el tapón al bote de crema y echaba un poco en su mano derecha.

—Me gusta mi profesión, pero, como todas, tiene sus pequeños inconvenientes.

La profesora soltó un gruñido por toda respuesta y empezó a extender la crema con suavidad sobre el inmenso moratón. Complacida, escuchó el suspiro de alivio que exhaló la joven.

—Qué maravilla...

Mientras masajeaba con delicadeza aquella piel sedosa a Emma le invadió la misma excitación que sintió cuando estrechó Gina entre sus brazos y, como si tuviera voluntad propia, su dedo índice se posó sobre la diminuta mariposa azul y la acarició con suavidad.

—¿Qué haces? —La pregunta la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

—Pensé que era una mancha —mintió con torpeza, tratando de que a su voz no asomara el deseo que la consumía—. ¿Tiene algún significado este tatuaje?

—Me lo hice cuando me largué de casa —respondió ella con voz somnolienta—. Supongo que significaba que sería capaz de escapar, de salir de aquel horrible barrio que parecía una cárcel y alejarme volando de él.

Los largos dedos de la profesora continuaban deslizándose por su espalda con ligereza, mientras esparcían bienestar a su paso.

—Bueno, al final lo conseguiste.

—Sí, lo conseguí —suspiró Gina antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo.

La profesora se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida y sonrió con ternura una vez más. La detective Mills era una mujer fuerte y admirable en muchos aspectos, se dijo, pero había veces que le parecía una niña indefensa y, a su lado, ella se veía como una vejestoria aburrida.

Siguiendo un impulso, agachó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre la diminuta mariposa azul y, al instante, una intensa descarga de deseo la recorrió de arriba abajo; no sabía por qué, pero la señorita Mills sabía pulsar unas teclas que la señorita Fisher ni siquiera sabía que existían. De hecho, ella misma ni siquiera había sospechado su existencia hasta esa misma noche.

Con cuidado, le dio la vuelta y la cogió de nuevo entre sus brazos. La pequeña detective no pesaba mucho más que sus sobrinos. Subió hasta su habitación y la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. La profesora se sentó en el borde del colchón y, con su habitual torpeza, desabrochó los cordones de las zapatillas de deporte y se las quitó, pero no se atrevió a pasar de ahí a pesar de que Gina ni siquiera se había movido. Luego la tapó con el edredón y permaneció un rato contemplándola en silencio.

Con delicadeza, apartó de su rostro un mechón de pelo castaño oscuro y se quedó mirando embelesada aquellos delicados rasgos, relajados por el sueño, que le daban una engañosa impresión de fragilidad. De repente, un pensamiento tan súbito como un rayo que desgarra el cielo durante una noche de tormenta, se abrió paso en su mente:

¡Estaba enamorada de la detective Regina Mills!

Ahora entendía su violenta reacción el día que descubrió a Hood besándola frente a la puerta de su casa; los celos le habían nublado el juicio. También recordó el desasosiego inexplicable que a menudo le producía su sola presencia, el vacío que sintió cuando ella tuvo que viajar a Edimburgo...

Atónita, comprendió que, por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado y lo había hecho de una diminuta mujer con la que apenas tenía nada en común; con una profesión muy diferente de la suya y que a menudo la ponía en peligro. Una mujer ferozmente independiente que había pasado toda su vida luchando en solitario y que, sin embargo, suscitaba en ella una ternura inexplicable, acompañada por la necesidad imperiosa de protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño.

Fascinada, observó la pequeña cicatriz en su labio superior que siempre le había encantado. De nuevo sintió el impulso de besarla y en esta ocasión no lo reprimió, sino que se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios muy cerca de su pequeña cicatriz. Emma notó que su respiración se aceleraba. Ardía en deseos de abrazarla y hacerle el amor, pero, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, evitó rendirse a aquellas confusas y violentas emociones que amenazaban con dominarla.

Mientras permanecía sentada a su lado sobre el colchón sin apartar la vista de ella, la profesora empezó a pensar en la vida que había llevado durante los últimos veinte años, dedicada casi por completo al estudio y, de repente, se le antojó una existencia absurda. Se dijo que no era más que una solterona impenitente y ridícula que, de improviso, se sentía desbordada por la conmoción que esos nuevos sentimientos, hasta entonces desconocidos, provocaban en ella; más intensos si cabe por la falta de ternura que siempre había reinado a su alrededor. Le hubiera gustado negar aquellas emociones; sin embargo, Emma Swan no era una mujer que se engañara a sí misma, así que se inclinó sobre ella una vez más y le susurró al oído:

—Te quiero, Regina.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios llenos de la joven, que se arrebujó un poco más en el cálido edredón y siguió durmiendo con placidez. Con un profundo suspiro, Emma abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad.

Regina se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vestida y comprendió que la profesora debía de haberla llevado en brazos a la cama. Revivió los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y, de nuevo, un agradable calorcillo se extendió por su cuerpo al pensar en los ávidos labios de Emma sobre los suyos. Nunca habría imaginado que la estirada profesora Swan pudiera provocar semejantes sensaciones en ella.

Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza con determinación. Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en besos, se dijo. Lo más urgente era vestirse y marcharse a la comisaría para interrogar a los dos sospechosos. Con decisión, se levantó, se dio una larga ducha caliente y bajó las escaleras. La profesora estaba en la cocina; había preparado el café y tostado un poco de pan.

—El desayuno está listo —anunció.

—No tengo tiempo, debo ir a la comisaría.

Emma frunció el ceño y la miró con la misma desaprobación con la que miraría a un alumno rebelde.

—Desayuna —ordenó—. Es sábado, así que te acompañaré a la comisaría.

Al oír aquel tono autoritario, Gina replicó, desafiante:

—Puedo ir sola, no necesito que cuides de mí como una gallina clueca.

—Ándate con ojo, Regina, o te tumbaré sobre mis rodillas y te sacudiré como a una alfombra —amenazó Emma con su expresión más adusta.

—¡Uhh, me muero de miedo!

—No seas impertinente.

Estaba claro que la profesora estaba decidida a salirse con la suya, así que, resignada, la detective se sentó a la mesa, se sirvió café en una taza y empezó a untar una tostada con mantequilla.

—¿Sabes que tú también eres muy mandona? —le dijo antes de darle un mordisco a la apetitosa tostada.

—No me digas... —respondió sin inmutarse.

—Sí, lo eres. Si no fuera porque te estoy muy agradecida por tus cuidados de anoche, te haría una demostración del caso que suelo hacer a las mujeres autoritarias.

La profesora esbozó una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

—Me alegra que seas razonable.

Gina soltó un bufido de indignación y siguió comiendo.

En cuanto terminaron, cogieron las bicicletas y se dirigieron a la comisaría. La detective mostró su placa y uno de los policías la condujo sin dilación a la sala de interrogatorios. Emma se quedó en el cuarto contiguo, desde donde podía observarlo todo a través de un cristal.

El primer hombre al que hicieron pasar a la destartalada sala, ocupada tan solo por una mesa, dos sillas y un enorme espejo que cubría una de las paredes, lucía un ojo morado.

—Siéntate —ordenó la detective señalando la silla vacía. Ojeó unos documentos que había sobre la mesa y leyó en voz alta—: John Paul Brown, detenido en innumerables ocasiones por robo con fuerza y desórdenes públicos.

—Ese soy yo —contestó el tipo con insolencia.

—Quiero que me digas qué hacías anoche en la biblioteca del college.

—¿No lo sabes, preciosa? —preguntó a su vez en un tono insinuante.

—Soy la detective Mills. Procura no pasarte un pelo conmigo o te daré un puñetazo en el otro ojo y cada vez que intentes abrir los párpados pensarás que te los han cosido con una viga de hierro —replicó Gina, muy tranquila, mientras clavaba en él sus ojos oscuros con absoluta frialdad.

El hombre pareció encogerse ante aquella mirada gélida y decidió colaborar.

—Era un encargo.

—¿Un encargo?

—Un tipo nos ofreció trescientas libras por hacer unas cuantas pintadas en la biblioteca.

—¿Fuisteis vosotros los que hicisteis la primera pintada?

El sujeto asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué era lo que teníais que escribir esta vez? —La detective formulaba una pregunta tras otra, incansable.

—Esta vez, además de los insultos a los miembros de la Congregación, debíamos hacer unas amenazas más concretas.

—Te escucho —dijo Gina, al tiempo que apoyaba las manos en su regazo, sin apartar la vista del rostro de aquel individuo.

—Teníamos que acusar a un tal Sommers de homosexual, a Killian Jones de apropiarse de los fondos del college para sus gastos personales, a Daniel de chismoso impenitente y anunciarle a Elen... no, a Emma Swan, que se le está acabando el tiempo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la detective Mills, a pesar de lo cual mantuvo el rostro impasible.

—¿Algo más?

—Solo la firma.

—¿La firma?

—Como en la ocasión anterior, debíamos firmar ACM et ASCT.

—¿Sabes el significado de esas letras?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Ni puñetera idea.

—¿Quién os encargó el trabajito?

—Nos reunimos una noche en un tugurio de Bath con un tipo de pelo negro, barba y perilla.

—¿Tuviste la impresión de que pudiera tratarse de un disfraz?

—Seguramente —respondió, indiferente, con un nuevo encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Cómo se puso en contacto con vosotros?

—Eso no es difícil —se frotó la barba incipiente con un gesto maquinal—, basta con hacer las preguntas adecuadas en los lugares adecuados.

—Entiendo. —Gina golpeó las hojas con el bolígrafo que sostenía en la mano—. ¿Algún detalle que recuerdes de ese hombre?

—Tenía una voz muy educada, como esos mamarrachos de la universidad.

Un destello de profundo interés brilló en los iris negros.

—¿Crees que podría ser un estudiante? ¿Quizá un profesor?

—No sabría decirlo, pero si fuera un estudiante en algún momento quizá hubiera utilizado una expresión... no sé, más moderna, por decirlo de alguna manera. Hablaba como un presentador de la BBC de los años cincuenta.

—¿Alguna cosa más que pudiera serme útil y ayudarte a ti, de paso, a salir un poco mejor parado del aprieto en el que te encuentras?

El hombre se quedó pensativo y por fin contestó:

—Tan solo que no me pareció un tipo con el que pudieras bromear.

—¿En qué sentido?

—No sé explicarlo. Es una sensación. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Hay tíos que solo con cruzar con ellos dos palabras hacen que se te revuelvan las tripas.

La detective se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener más información del tal John Paul Brown, así que llamó al policía que permanecía en la puerta para que se lo llevara y trajera a su compinche. Regina lo sometió también a un interrogatorio exhaustivo, pero lo que le dijo no difería mucho de lo que ya había sonsacado a su compañero, por lo que se limitó a hacer la denuncia pertinente y abandonó la comisaría en compañía de la profesora.

Emma la invitó a comer en un pub cercano.

—No parece que hayan sido de mucha ayuda —comentó una vez que el camarero depositó un par de cervezas y unos sándwiches sobre la mesa y se alejó.

—Creo que sabemos algo más. Primero, las amenazas se hacen más concretas; está claro que nuestro hombre es alguien que conoce bien a los miembros del college. Lo que me hace recordar que quería preguntarte qué demonios tiene Robin Ward-Hood contra ti.

—¿Sospechas de él? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Sospecho de todo el mundo, pero me extraña esa especie de odio que asoma a sus pupilas cada vez que te mira.

—Sí, anoche lo demostró en la sala de armas...

La detective le pidió una explicación, y Emma le contó, brevemente, los sucesos previos a la agitada aventura que vivieron juntos.

—Así que lo pillaste copiando el trabajo de un alumno... —comentó Gina por fin.

—Tuve acceso al ensayo de Hood justo antes de que lo publicaran en una de las revistas de divulgación científica de la universidad y reconocí párrafos enteros de la tesis que un alumno suyo me había rogado que le corrigiera. Así que me enfrenté a él y le dije que retirara su trabajo si no quería que fuera con el cuento a Jones. No es que sea una cosa poco habitual; a veces, la obligación de publicar somete a los profesores a un estrés extraordinario y puedo entenderlo, aunque no lo comparta; pero no me gustó nada la actitud chulesca que adoptó Hood.

—Así que desde entonces es tu enemigo acérrimo. —Por unos segundos, la detective se olvidó del sándwich que tenía entre las manos y la miró con interés.

—Bueno, reconozco que ninguno de los dos nos tenemos mucho aprecio, pero de ahí a pensar que pudiera causarme daño físico va un abismo —afirmó, escéptica.

Ella examinó su rostro, sonriente, y comentó:

—Será mejor que no bajes la guardia, profesora. Recuerda el combate de ayer...

—Bah. —Su interlocutora descartó la idea con un gesto despreocupado de la mano y cambió de tema—. Dime a qué conclusiones has llegado tras los interrogatorios de nuestros delincuentes nocturnos.

Los iris negros brillaban de excitación mientras le contaba sus sospechas.

—Tanto mi informador de Edimburgo, como estos dos han coincidido en que la voz del sujeto es muy educada y que no utiliza la jerga o giros modernos que en un momento dado pudiera utilizar un joven estudiante, así que estoy casi segura de que nuestro amigo es un profesor.

Emma asintió con la cabeza; la deducción le pareció razonable.

—Además —prosiguió la chica—, creo que nos enfrentamos a un tipo peligroso en extremo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Emma, sorprendida—. Al fin y al cabo, se ha limitado a hacer unas pintadas y robar un báculo. En ninguna de sus actuaciones ha existido el menor asomo de violencia.

—Piénsalo, profesora. Es alguien que se permite el lujo de dejarle pistas a la policía, lo que demuestra soberbia y una sobrevaloración de su persona. Se sirve de un disfraz, pero no teme reunirse con gente del hampa a la que amenaza con frialdad, y llega hasta el extremo de utilizar un cuchillo y hacer un corte en la garganta de un delincuente. Por lo que sabemos de la cita en latín, es una persona que está convencida de que no se tiene en cuenta su valía, que gente con menos méritos que él le pasa por encima. La conducta de este sujeto (el robo de objetos muy difíciles de vender, pero que, sin embargo, tienen un profundo significado) implica, de alguna manera, cierta ritualización. En resumen y a grandes rasgos, es el típico retrato de un psicópata.

La profesora la miró con admiración.

—¿Cómo piensas detenerlo?

Regina dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro con ademán impaciente.

—Estoy casi segura de que va a hacer un movimiento en breve. En cuanto sepa que hemos detenido a sus esbirros se lo va a tomar como un desafío personal y creo, firmemente, que va a responder a él con contundencia. Este tipo de individuos no toleran que alguien pueda pensar que son más listos que ellos, pero, al mismo tiempo, no tienen un pelo de tontos, así que tendremos que extremar las precauciones.

—¡Bravo, detective Mills!

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Es muy pronto para las felicitaciones, profesora, aún estoy muy lejos de haber cazado al culpable.

—Eres una mujer fascinante, ¿lo sabías? —La acariciadora mirada de aquellos ojos azul-verdosos hizo que Gina se sonrojara casi por primera vez en su vida, lo que le hizo revolverse, incómoda, en su taburete.

—No digas tonterías.

Emma notó su turbación y sonrió, divertida, al percatarse de que la detective Mills no ejercía un control tan férreo sobre sus emociones como le gustaría. Sin embargo, que decidió apiadarse de ella y volvió al asunto que les ocupaba.

—Puede que nuestro amigo esté esperando un poco para su gran show; Michaelmas está a punto de terminar, así que igual prefiere que hayan vuelto todos para lucirse.

—Quizá. No puedo presumir de manejar su agenda secreta... La verdad, es que los profesores aquí tenéis suerte de trabajar tan solo ocho semanas por periodo lectivo, desde luego no es una mala vida. ¿Qué haces tú en tus vacaciones, profesora?

—Suelo aprovechar para pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca y organizar los exámenes, pero este año Mary ha decidido venir de visita unos días con su marido y mis sobrinos. Conociéndola como la conozco, dudo que me sobre mucho tiempo para el estudio.

A Regina le hizo gracia el aspecto abatido de la atractiva profesora.

—¿Y dónde van a quedarse? Me siento culpable por estar ocupando tu casa.

—No te preocupes por eso, son demasiados para instalarse allí. Cuando vienen todos, suelen alojarse en el bed and breakfast que hay unas calles más allá. Los conocen desde hace años y no suelen protestar demasiado cuando los niños hacen de las suyas.

—La idea de que vengan no parece hacerte muy feliz.

La profesora se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero mucho a mis sobrinos, pero con ellos aquí puedo garantizarte que se acabó la tranquilidad. Mary se empeñará en embarcarme en todo tipo de excursiones por los alrededores, ya sabes: Bath, los Cotswolds, picnics a cero grados de temperatura... El paquete completo, vamos.

—Suena divertido —afirmó Gina quien, por lo general, no salía casi nunca de Londres.

—Reconozco que lo es, pero ya te darás cuenta de que también resulta agotador.

—¿Me incluyes a mí en el paquete? —La miró, divertida—. Te recuerdo que yo no estoy de vacaciones, sigo buscando al culpable y no parece que me encuentre mucho más cerca de él que cuando llegué a Oxford. Mi jefe está empezando a impacientarse, no le gusta que sus limitados efectivos dediquen demasiado tiempo a un solo caso.

—A alguna excursión tendrás que venir. Parece que no conoces a Mary. —Abrió mucho los ojos como hacía su hermana, sacudió la cabeza igual que ella y exclamó con voz de falsete—: ¡Gina, no puedes fallarme!

A Gina le entró un ataque de risa.

—Cómo te pille Mary imitándola te vas a enterar —comentó secándose las lágrimas.

La profesora deslizó una mirada cargada de ternura por su bonito rostro, aún congestionado por las carcajadas, y sintió unas intensas ganas de besarla. Alguna de esas emociones debió asomar a sus ojos, porque Regina recobró la seriedad en el acto y se despidió de ella apresuradamente.

—Voy a ver si me entero de algo por ahí. ¡Hasta luego! —Cogió su bolso, dejó un billete sobre la mesa y, antes de que Emma pudiera reaccionar, ya había salido del local.

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí. Espero conocerlas muy pronto, como lo prometido vuelvo con una rapidez envidiable.**

 **Y como siempre dedicatoria a: 15marday, Ruth Maria, sjl82, Gloes,Mills1, anaxis, Guest.**

 **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. A ellas muchas gracias a estas chicas especiales.**

 **Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo y saber que siguen aquí, significa mucho para mí.**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse bonita noche/tarde/ día.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Alguna falta de ante mano una disculpa.**


	12. sin vuelta de hoja

**Capítulo XII**

Mary y su familia descendieron tres días después sobre sus plácidas vidas y, como la cola de un tornado, lo pusieron todo patas arriba. Gina no tenía mucha experiencia en el trato con niños, pero Will y Neal, de ocho y diez años respectivamente, le cayeron bien desde el principio. Desde luego, no podía decirse que fueran niños modélicos —la mayoría de las veces no se les ocurría nada bueno—, pero la detective, que conocía bien la psicología humana, captó a la primera ojeada que no tenían mal fondo.

Como había predicho la profesora, enseguida empezó un maratón de excursiones por los alrededores: Stow on the Wold, Broadway, Burford, Castle Combe... Gina, que nunca había visitado los Costwolds, quedó encantada con la visión de aquellos idílicos pueblecitos. Otro día lo pasaron en Bath; visitaron sus termas y el resto de la elegante ciudad que había sido el lugar de veraneo favorito de la aristocracia inglesa durante la época de la Regencia.

A la detective, que carecía de parientes, la convivencia con la alegre y turbulenta familia de la profesora Swan le pareció encantadora. Mary era la hermana que nunca había tenido y no recordaba una época en su vida en la que se hubiera reído más. El ceño de la profesora se fruncía con frecuencia al mirarlas desternillarse de las cosas más absurdas. En cambio, David, el marido de Mary, parecía disfrutar viendo a su esposa feliz y Gina sintió una envidia sana al notar lo enamorado que estaba de su mujer.

Una gélida mañana de diciembre en la que, a pesar de que no llovía, el cielo semejaba una helada bóveda gris, Mary decidió que saldrían a dar un paseo en barca y llevarían lo necesario para hacer un picnic después.

—¡Estás como una cabra, Mary! ¿Quieres que nos quedemos congelados y muramos todos de pulmonía? —protestó la profesora ante la propuesta de su hermana.

—¡Por Dios, Emma, no exageres! —Mientras hablaba, Mary no permanecía ociosa y añadía nuevas delicatessen a la enorme cesta de picnic—. Si tuviéramos que esperar al buen tiempo para hacer excursiones, no nos moveríamos del sillón junto a la chimenea hasta bien entrada la primavera y, quizá, ni siquiera entonces tendríamos asegurado un día en condiciones. Lo único que tienen que hacer todos es abrigarse bien.

—Estás loca, yo no voy —declaró Emma, tajante, con su expresión más severa.

Su hermana dejó lo que estaba haciendo y suplicó:

—¡Por favor, Emma, no puedes fallarme ahora!

A Mary no se le escapó la mirada cómplice que intercambiaron Emma y Gina.

—No estarán riéndose de mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, al tiempo que las examinaba con suspicacia. Sin embargo, las dos le devolvieron sus miradas más inocentes y ella se tranquilizó en el acto.

—Entonces decidido. Ya tengo lista la cesta para el picnic, ¡se va a chupar los dedos!

Un poco más tarde, la familia al completo, reunida en el interior de la caseta de madera que había en el pequeño muelle cerca del Magdalen Bridge, negociaba el alquiler de un par de punts, unas embarcaciones de fondo plano que se manejaban con unas largas varas de madera. A diferencia de lo que ocurría en pleno verano cuando Oxford era invadida por hordas de turistas, aquel día eran los únicos clientes. El frío era intenso, y hasta el hombre que les alquiló las barcas los miró como si pensara que no estaban muy bien de la cabeza; sin embargo, ante la insistencia de Mary llevaban tantas capas de ropa que casi ni lo notaban.

Media hora después, las dos embarcaciones se deslizaban con placidez por el río Isis, nombre que recibía el Támesis a su paso por la ciudad de Oxford. La profesora y David impulsaban los punts clavando las varas en el fondo arenoso. Parecía muy sencillo, pero, cuando Will convenció a su tía para que le dejara probar, la vara se quedó clavada en mitad del río mientras la barca seguía avanzando por pura inercia.

Los tripulantes del punt de David empezaron a burlarse de ellos y se rieron con tantas ganas que estuvieron a punto de volcar, y fue entonces cuando le llegó el turno a la tripulación de la otra barca de mofarse de ellos sin piedad. Finalmente, con una hábil maniobra, el marido de Mary consiguió recuperar la vara y prosiguieron la agradable excursión por el solitario cauce desde el que podían contemplar los majestuosos edificios de piedra dorada de la universidad.

Por indicación de Emma, la alegre cuadrilla de marineros hizo un alto en una pequeña playa natural donde ataron las embarcaciones a las ramas de un sauce llorón que crecía al borde del agua y, entre la profesora y David, desembarcaron la enorme cesta de picnic.

—¡Mamá, tenemos hambre! Vamos a comer ya —gritaron a la vez Neal y Will, impacientes.

—Hijos, dejadme al menos organizarlo todo un poco.

—¡Will, Neal, David, vamos a jugar un partido! Somos demasiado pocos para un partido de cricket, así que jugaremos al béisbol. Dejemos que las débiles mujeres preparen el alimento de los poderosos atletas.

La profesora le guiñó un ojo a Gina, maliciosa, pero ella le lanzó una mirada torva y replicó, retadora:

—Está débil mujer te va a dar una lección que no olvidarás, profesora Swan.

—Y esta también —añadió Mary que arrojó al suelo las servilletas que acababa de sacar de la cesta y se colocó al lado de Gina con los brazos en jarras.

—¡Perfecto, un desafío en toda regla! —anunció Emma, frotándose las manos, complacida—. Muy bien, yo haré los equipos: las chicas y David, contra el trío más poderoso del hemisferio norte.

Los niños lanzaron unos ensordecedores gritos de guerra y se dirigieron hacia una extensa pradera que quedaba a menos de doscientos metros de allí. Comenzó el partido y pronto se vio que ni David ni la pobre Mary habían sido llamados a ser estrellas del béisbol; sin embargo, la destreza y la rapidez de Gina compensaban con creces esa pequeña carencia. Casi una hora después, iban empatados y a la detective le tocaba batear.

—¡Chicos, esta es nuestra oportunidad, no debemos fallar! ¡No podemos permitir que una frágil damisela gane a dos hombres de pelo en pecho y a una guerrera como yo! —arengó Emma a los niños, quienes, una vez más, soltaron sus infernales aullidos, dispuestos a luchar hasta el final o a morir en el intento.

Gina balanceaba el bate con calma, sin dejarse impresionar por su cháchara.

—¡Vamos, tira ya, profesora, que la voy a mandar hasta tu despacho! —exclamó, desafiante, al tiempo que se apartaba un oscuro mechón de la frente de un soplido.

Emma la examinó de arriba abajo con superioridad.

—¡Ja! Ya veremos si eres capaz de devolver el famosísimo e imparable lanzamiento Swan.

—¡Tira de una vez, pesada! ¡Gina te va a machacar! —gritó Mary, a la que lo de animar a su equipo se le daba de miedo.

—Muy bien, ¡allá va!

Con un teatral movimiento de lanzador profesional, Emma arrojó por fin la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, pero, a pesar de la potencia que llevaba la bola, Gina consiguió batearla con habilidad. Al darse cuenta de que el tiro había sido muy bueno, la propia Emma salió disparada detrás de la pelota y en cuanto la cogió se dirigió como una exhalación hacia la chica que trataba de llegar a la tercera base. Sin dudarlo un instante, se arrojó en plancha para impedírselo, la derribó y se quedó tumbada sobre ella, todo a lo largo que ella era.

—Perdona, Gina, ¿te he hecho daño? —preguntó, preocupada, al sentir el frágil cuerpo femenino debajo del suyo.

—¡Uff! —La detective soltó todo el aire de golpe—. Casi me matas profesora. Está claro que te tomas lo de ganar muy en serio.

La profesora contempló aquel rostro delicado tan cerca del suyo y esbozó una lenta sonrisa que dejó al descubierto su blanquísima dentadura, y las atractivas arrugas que se le marcaban en las mejillas. Al ver la mirada acariciadora que asomaba a aquellos bonitos ojos de color verdes con pintitas azules, Gina se vio obligada a tragar saliva un par de veces.

—No lo sabes tú bien —susurró Emma y acercó sus labios aún más a la boca femenina, privándola así del poco oxígeno que le quedaba en los pulmones.

—¡Gina! ¿Estás entera? —Mary, David y los dos niños se acercaban a toda prisa, lo que provocó que se rompiera el hechizo.

Muy a su pesar, Emma se quitó de encima de la detective y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Mary entrecerró los párpados, al tiempo que les lanzaba una mirada de soslayo, rebosante de curiosidad, que provocó una incómoda afluencia de sangre en el rostro de Gina.

—Sí, sí, no os preocupéis. Por fortuna, parece que mis huesos siguen intactos. —Trató de bromear sin mirarlo.

—Será mejor que dejemos el partido por hoy —decidió Mary sin hacer el menor caso de las protestas de sus hijos—. ¡Vamos a comer!

Tendieron una manta escocesa impermeable sobre el césped húmedo y la hermana de Emma comenzó a repartir platos y vasos. Luego vinieron los emparedados de queso con pepino, tartaletas rellenas de cosas ricas, galletas de chocolate y un montón de delicias más. De beber, coca-cola para los pequeños y un exquisito vino tinto para los mayores, que enseguida les provocó una agradable sensación de bienestar.

—Caramba, Mary, ha sido el mejor picnic de mi vida —comentó Gina, somnolienta. Se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol en un extremo de la manta escocesa, apoyó las manos sobre su estómago repleto y añadió—: Vas a tener que llamar a los bomberos para moverme de aquí.

—Gina, ¿vienes a jugar con nosotros? —preguntó Neal con la pelota en la mano.

—No, gracias, me voy a quedar un rato aquí descansando —contestó ella y cerró los párpados.

Ningún adulto se animó a continuar jugando, así que los niños se alejaron corriendo en dirección a la pradera.

—A mí en cambio me apetece dar un paseo para bajar la comida, ¿me acompañas David? —Mary le guiñó un ojo a su marido con disimulo.

—Eh... Bueno, sí... un paseo estará bien —aceptó, resignado, el amable David que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Enseguida desaparecieron los dos por un sendero que corría paralelo al río. Emma, dedicada a meter lo que había sobrado en la cesta, no se percató de la maquiavélica maniobra de su hermana. Cuando terminó, se sentó sobre la manta con las piernas cruzadas y contempló a Regina que descansaba con los ojos cerrados. A lo lejos sonaban los gritos de los niños, entretenidos en sus juegos.

Fascinada, observó las brillantes ondas de cabello oscuro que caían a ambos lados de su rostro y la piel, canela, en contraste. Por una vez, los inquisitivos ojos negros estaban ocultos tras sus párpados, coronados por larguísimas pestañas y, de nuevo, su delicada belleza la dejó sin aliento.

Con suavidad, se acercó a ella un poco más y deslizó sus nudillos con la levedad de un suspiro por la tersa mejilla. Gina abrió los párpados, repentinamente alerta, y los iris negros chocaron con los iris verdosos.

El impacto hizo saltar una miríada de chispas.

—Tenías una araña —mintió la profesora con la voz ronca.

Ella se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada y, muy despacio, Emma se acercó aún más, sujetó la mandíbula delicada entre sus largos dedos con exquisita delicadeza, alzó su boca hacia ella y la besó de lleno en los labios.

Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para la oleada de deseo voraz que se apoderó de ellas. El beso, que empezó con delicada ternura, al cabo de pocos segundos se transformó en un combate salvaje que no produjo heridos. Los labios de ambas se abrieron y sus lenguas exploraron, ávidas, las húmedas cavidades. La profesora atrapó entre sus dedos la delicada nuca femenina y la pegó todavía más a ella mientras Regina se aferraba a su cuello con violencia en un intento desesperado de fundirla contra su piel.

—¿Qué crees que era lo que acabamos de ver, David? ¿Un ganso o un cisne?

La absurda pregunta de Mary, hecha en voz muy alta con la inconfundible finalidad de hacerles saber que se acercaban, hizo que se separaran en el acto. Su hermana y la detective se levantaron de un salto y empezaron a doblar la manta escocesa, muy concentradas, evitando en todo momento cualquier contacto visual. Sus pechos subían y bajaban a toda velocidad, igual que si acabaran de correr una maratón.

En Inglaterra anochecía muy pronto durante el invierno, así que decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de recoger. David fue a avisar a los niños y entre todos metieron los bártulos en los punts y regresaron al embarcadero. Ni Gina ni Emma hablaron mucho durante el camino de vuelta, pero, por fortuna, su silencio pasó desapercibido entre la animación general.

David, Mary y los niños tenían planeado regresar temprano a Londres al día siguiente, así que se despidieron frente al pintoresco hotel en el que se alojaban.

—Adiós, chicas, lo hemos pasado muy bien. —Mary besó a Emma con cariño y luego se acercó a abrazar a la detective—. Bueno, Gina, ya te llamaré un día para charlar.

Su mirada era tan maliciosa que Gina notó, una vez más, que se ponía colorada; sin embargo, trató de responder con calma:

—Muchas gracias por hacerme un hueco en su familia, Mary, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien.

Después de besar a los niños y despedirse de David, Gina y la profesora regresaron caminando en silencio hasta la casa. Una vez dentro, ambas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Yo...

—Regina...

Callaron de nuevo, se miraron expectantes y, como si la fuerza de un poderoso imán las atrajera de forma irresistible, la profesora se abalanzó sobre ella al tiempo que la detective saltaba sobre ella, rodeaba el cuello delicado de Emma con sus brazos y enredaba las piernas en su cintura. Igual que si un juez invisible hubiera dado el pistoletazo de salida, al instante empezaron a besarse con furia salvaje mientras cada una iba despojando a la otra de las innumerables prendas de ropa que las cubrían como las capas de una cebolla.

Jadeantes, trataron de subir la escalera, pero la intensidad de su pasión las hizo caer sobre los escalones donde continuaron devorándose con besos hambrientos. Emma consiguió quitarle el jersey, mientras Regina luchaba con los botones de la camisa de ella con tanta impaciencia que dos de ellos saltaron por los aires.

Las manos de ambas recorrían con frenética curiosidad hasta el último rincón de sus cuerpos. Medio enloquecida de deseo, Emma la alzó en sus brazos y consiguió terminar de subir el pequeño tramo de escalera que conducía a la segunda planta. Sin separar sus labios de los de Regina, la depositó sobre la cama, se despojó de la camisa que ya estaba desabrochada por completo a toda velocidad y se tumbó sobre ella. Con una mano, apartó los largos cabellos a un lado, hundió la cara en el hueco de su garganta y mordisqueó la suave piel con avidez.

El gemido de placer que brotó de la garganta de Regina aumentó la excitación de la profesora hasta un grado casi insoportable. Con dedos temblorosos desabrochó los primeros botones de su blusa y, de un violento tirón, consiguió sacársela por la cabeza. Acto seguido, apartó el sujetador de encaje a un lado y se abalanzó sobre uno de sus pechos. Al sentir el contacto de aquellos labios voraces contra la tierna piel de su seno, Regina se arqueó contra ella con la mente nublada por el deseo, al tiempo que hundía sus uñas en los músculos de su espalda.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambas se deshicieron de sus pantalones con toda la rapidez de la que fueron capaces. Medio desnudas, se abrazaron de nuevo, se besaron una vez más con frenesí y rodaron entre las sábanas en un combate, apasionado y feroz, en el que la única arma permitida era la lujuria.

La cálida mano de la profesora recorrió la piel sedosa del vientre femenino y se deslizó a continuación entre sus muslos con una provocativa curiosidad que hizo que Regina perdiera el aliento; sin embargo, ella no se quedó atrás y, respirando agitadamente, le devolvió caricia por caricia, hasta que Emma pensó que no podría resistirlo más.

Casi sin resuello, temblando y sudorosas se arrancaron la una a la otra las escasas prendas que todavía llevaban puestas hasta que quedaron desnudas por completo y, sin más preámbulos y con escasa delicadeza, Emma le separó las rodillas y con un poderoso impulso se introdujo hasta el fondo en su húmedo interior. Regina la imito, llevo sus manos a sus muslos y ambas comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo cada vez más frenético, en un vaivén enloquecido que, casi al mismo tiempo, las llevó directas a un explosivo clímax que las dejó exhaustas.

Cuando por fin sus respiraciones se normalizaron un poco, permanecieron estrechamente abrazadas —con la piel resbaladiza por el sudor y la profesora aún dentro de ella—, mientras, impresionadas, trataban de asimilar la maravilla de lo que acababan de compartir.

—Regina... —susurró Emma, al tiempo que rodaba hacia un lado para liberarla del peso de su cuerpo, pero sin soltarla ni un instante.

—Shhh, no digas nada. —Ella la abrazó más fuerte, apoyó la cabeza sobre el suave y delicado torso y se quedó dormida en el acto.

La profesora sintió la cálida respiración de la chica sobre su pecho desnudo y, deslumbrada todavía por lo que acababa de ocurrir, la besó en la frente con suavidad.

—Te quiero, mi amor —musitó en su oído.

Instantes después, Emma también se sumía en un sueño, profundo y satisfecho.

S&M S&M

La fría claridad de la mañana que entraba en la habitación despertó a la profesora Swan y, poco a poco, las escenas de lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvieron a su mente. Abrió los ojos en el acto para comprobar que no habían sido producto de su imaginación y descubrió a Regina tumbada a su lado, profundamente dormida. Fascinada, contempló el cabello oscuro desparramado sobre la almohada; las negras pestañas, largas y tupidas, que resaltaban contra sus sedosas mejillas; aquella boca encantadora de labios llenos y jugosos que sabía besar con fiero abandono...

Sin apartar la vista de ella, Emma enrolló con mucho cuidado un mechón de su larga melena alrededor de su dedo índice y notó la suavidad sedosa de las brillantes hebras. Las sábanas, con las que Regina debía haberse tapado al sentir frío en mitad de la noche, habían resbalado un poco, y un hombro cremoso y parte de un seno asomaban, en una clara invitación. Tragó saliva y, con dedos temblorosos, bajó la sábana un poco más hasta que la aterciopelada curva de su cadera quedó al descubierto y, sin poder reprimirse, alargó la mano y las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron —rozándola apenas— por aquella piel, tersa y sin imperfecciones, que la tentaba con su calidez.

El delicado contacto despertó a Regina de su sueño. Muy despacio, abrió los párpados y sus pupilas se clavaron en aquellos dulces ojos azul-verdosos que la contemplaban con infinita ternura.

—Buenos días —musitó Emma con voz ronca, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella y depositaba un beso ligero sobre la adorable cicatriz de su labio superior.

Los carnosos labios femeninos esbozaron una lenta y seductora sonrisa y, al verla, Emma, hechizada por completo, se inclinó de nuevo y comenzó a besarlos con delicadeza, y aquello fue su perdición. En cuanto sus bocas se tocaron, una ola de excitación se propagó por su cuerpo con la rapidez del fuego sobre una línea de pólvora.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la profesora se tomó su tiempo para explorar —con manos, labios y lengua— todos los rincones secretos de aquel cuerpo esbelto y firme que la volvía loca y, por primera vez en su intensa vida amorosa, una lánguida y sensual Regina permitió que otra que no fuera ella llevara la iniciativa.

En un momento dado, Emma le dio la vuelta y ella permaneció muy quieta, boca abajo sobre el colchón, mientras seguía, atenta y con la respiración cada vez más agitada, el cálido rastro de la lluvia de besos que aquella boca embriagadora derramaba sobre ella sin perdonar ni un solo centímetro de su piel.

Con delicadeza, Emma lamió la pequeña mariposa azul que decoraba su cadera —algo que, inconscientemente, había deseado hacer desde el instante en que posó por primera vez los ojos sobre aquel incitante tatuaje— y, al sentir el húmedo contacto de su lengua, Regina no pudo reprimir un gemido.

—Emma... —susurró su nombre, suplicante, incapaz de resistir por más tiempo aquella dulce tortura.

Entonces Emma volvió a girarla, se colocó sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo su cálido centro tocarse sin piedad y, muy despacio, con la mirada clavada en su rostro, se deslizó centímetro a centímetro sobre su piel resbaladiza que la invitaba locamente, al momento que introducía una mano curiosa entre sus muslos y le hizo el amor con enloquecedora lentitud, arremetiendo y apartándose, una y otra vez, con embestidas profundas, hasta que la detective pensó que perdería la razón.

—Emma... —repitió sin aliento al sentir la proximidad de un intenso orgasmo.

—Quiero que sea perfecto, quiero que sea... —Aquella voz rasposa fue el detonante que provocó que Regina se olvidara del mundo durante unos instantes, perdida por completo en aquel agudo placer.

Al notar las intensas contracciones de sus músculos internos, y el golpeteo constante de sus centros, Emma sintió la necesidad de dejar de pensar, dejarse ir, ya no pudo contenerse más, llegó la liberación, tan brutal, que se le doblaron los brazos y se desplomó encima de ella con un gruñido. Una vez más, permanecieron abrazadas sobre las sábanas revueltas, con los cuerpos ardientes empapados en sudor mientras los pechos de ambas subían y bajaban, agitados, y sus pupilas establecían una comunicación silenciosa.

Mucho más tarde, la profesora depositó un tierno beso sobre el brillante cabello oscuro y preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla:

—¿Cuándo nos casaremos, Regina? No quiero esperar.

—Emma... —protestó ella.

Con suavidad, se apartó de ella, se envolvió en una de las sábanas y se apoyó en el cabecero. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero Emma no se dio cuenta y prosiguió llena de entusiasmo:

—Podemos cambiarnos a una casa más grande. Espero que te gusten los niños, a mí me encantan. Me gustaría adoptar o tener unos cuantos, ya hablaremos sobre ello. ¡Ah! Te prometo que compraré una televisión...

—Emma, por favor, para, no te embales. No... no puedes hablar en serio —la interrumpió, aturdida.

—¿Cómo que no? —Emma se incorporó a su vez, agarró sus manos que retorcía, nerviosa, sobre el regazo y depositó un beso cargado de ternura primero en una palma y luego en la otra—. Hablo muy en serio, Regina. Sé que eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero casarme contigo.

Ella fijó la vista en el delicado pecho cubierto con una delicada sabana, pecho que subía con rapidez conforme transcurría la conversación, Regina era incapaz de enfrentarse a esas afectuosas pupilas que se deslizaban por su rostro como una caricia.

—Emma... —A la profesora le encantaba cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de Regina—. Vivimos en el siglo XXI, nadie se casa por haber hecho el amor un par de veces. ¡Es ridículo!

—Estás equivocada, yo no quiero casarme contigo porque hayamos hecho el amor un par de veces. —La profesora adoptó su tono más didáctico, como si pretendiera despejar cualquier duda que ella pudiera abrigar al respecto—. Yo quiero casarme contigo porque me he enamorado de ti, Regina. Creo que, a pesar de lo rara que me pareciste cuando te conocí, ya desde la primera vez que hablamos en tu despacho noté que algo en mi interior se revolvía. Ocurrió nada más verte.

—¡No digas eso! —Frunció el ceño y replicó con un tono más seco de lo que pretendía—: Te estás comportando como un absurdo caballero andante de tiempos pasados; como si pretendieras hacerme sentir bien por permitir que ocurriera algo que no tendría que haber sucedido.

Emma la miró y sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

—No te entiendo, Regina, ¿estás tratando de decirme que lo que ha pasado entre las dos no tiene importancia para ti? ¿Que no ha sido más que un error?

La expresión de auténtico dolor que asomó a las ingenuas pupilas de la profesora fue más de lo que la detective podía resistir.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Emma! —Regina alargó una mano y acarició su delicada mejilla, en la que ya caía una pequeña e imperceptible lagrima.

Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad, como si su tacto la quemara, y preguntó a bocajarro:

—¿Y si hubieses estado con un hombre y quedaras embarazada, te casarías con él?

—No sé cuál es el punto de esta conversación, pero te preocupes por eso, yo utilizo métodos anticonceptivos —contestó, serena.

La súbita arremetida de unos celos violentos hizo que a la profesora se le revolviera el estómago. De pronto, su enojo se desbordó, incontenible, y se encontró casi gritando:

—¡¿Quieres decir que llevas una vida sexual tan intensa que vas siempre preparada?!

—La intensidad de mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo —replicó ella, desafiante; sin embargo, sabía que la había herido y no quería causarle más daño que el que ya le había hecho, así que añadió—: Pero, para tu información, hace más de un año que no me acuesto con nadie, es solo que...

La detective se detuvo, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. No estaba acostumbrada a dar explicaciones a nadie sobre sus actos, pero la expresión dolida de Emma con quien acababa de compartir una noche de asombrosa pasión, la obligó a continuar.

—Siempre me ha horrorizado la idea de quedarme embarazada y que luego el tipo se largue sin más, como le ocurrió a mi madre. Por eso, desde los dieciocho años he utilizado métodos anticonceptivos incluso cuando no tenía pareja.

Aquella aclaración pareció tranquilizarla un poco; sin embargo, Emma necesitaba llegar hasta el fondo de la cuestión, así que siguió preguntando, implacable:

—Entonces, ¿no sientes nada por mí?

Regina no estaba acostumbrada a ser la destinataria de rigurosos interrogatorios, pero, a pesar de ello, se apartó con ademán nervioso un mechón de pelo del rostro y trató de contestar sin perder la calma.

—Pues claro que siento algo por ti, profesora, ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. Está claro que entre nosotras hay una intensa atracción física, y una química impresionante de las que podemos disfrutar durante un tiempo como dos adultos libres y responsables. Creía que el sueño de cualquier mujer era mantener una relación con una pareja que no le exija un compromiso permanente.

—No sé qué clase de personas has conocido hasta ahora, Regina —replicó la profesora con desdén, y el ceño fruncido una vez más —. Puede que yo sea un bicho raro, una pobre idiota, anticuada y estrafalaria, que no sabe los usos del mundo moderno; pero, para mí, el sexo por el sexo no significa nada en absoluto. Si es eso lo único que quieres de mí, lamento decirte que no puedo complacerte.

Con mucha dignidad, la profesora se levantó de la cama, mostrando su magnífica desnudez, y caminó despacio hacia la puerta.

—¡Emma...!

La detective trató de detenerla, pero ella no hizo el menor caso y, sin mirarla, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad. Enojada y confusa, Regina cogió una de las almohadas y la golpeó con fuerza con el puño.

—¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!

S&M S&M

Emma se metió debajo del chorro caliente de la ducha. La reacción de Regina a su propuesta la había herido tanto como si, en vez de palabras, acabaran de intercambiar un rosario de golpes. Sin embargo, trató de mantener la cabeza fría para analizar la situación, como hacía con los viejos legajos con los que luego elaboraba sus hipótesis de trabajo.

Cuestión primera: estaba locamente enamorada de Regina Mills; sin embargo, lo único que sentía Regina por ella era deseo físico.

Cuestión segunda: quería casarse y tener una familia con ella más de lo que había deseado nada en el mundo. A Regina Mills, en cambio, le horrorizaban los compromisos; estaba tan acostumbrada a valerse por sí misma que era evidente que la idea de apoyarse en otra persona y que esta pudiera fallarle le aterraba.

Conclusión: tenía dos opciones.

Primera opción: olvidarse de ella y buscar otra mujer, tipo Sarah Fisher, con un estilo de vida más acorde con el suyo, por la que jamás podría sentir la misma enloquecedora pasión, pero junto a la cual su vida transcurriría sin sobresaltos, dentro de una agradable placidez.

Segunda opción: tratar de convencer a la obstinada señorita Mills de que ella no solo era una mujer honorable y completamente de fiar, sino que, además, era ella la única capaz de hacerla feliz.

No necesitó más de un segundo para sopesar las distintas alternativas y hacer su elección. Era la primera vez en toda su vida, después de tantas decisiones tomadas, de tantas personas cruzadas en su camino, de todo lo que ha vivido, era la primera y única vez que sentía que había encontrado a la única persona en el universo destinada para ella y, desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar. En verdad, la detective Mill y la profesora Swan eran dos personas muy distintas, cuyas profesiones no tenían nada que ver y que ni siquiera vivían en la misma ciudad, pero ¿quién dijo que el amor tenía que ser fácil? Desde luego ninguno de sus admirados personajes de la antigua Grecia o Roma.

Hasta ahora, ninguno de los retos a los que se había enfrentado en su vida se le había resistido; cierto que todos ellos habían sido de índole intelectual, pero no veía qué importancia podía tener aquello. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por Regina Mills como un Marco Aurelio en Germania o un Leónidas en el desfiladero de las Termópilas. Ya descubriría esa diminuta mujer que ella también podía ser obstinada si era necesario...

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí.**

 **Espero disfruten de este capítulo dos en uno, más que necesario y requerido.**

 **Y como siempre dedicatoria a: 15marday, harpohe1989 Ruth Maria, dcromeror, Gloes,Mills1, Guest.**

 **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. A ellas muchas gracias a estas chicas especiales.**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse bonita noche/tarde/ día.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Alguna falta de ante mano una disculpa.**


	13. Estrategias Swan-Mills

**Capítulo XIII**

Los días volvieron a un amago de normalidad. Gran parte de los alumnos había regresado a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad; pero, en opinión de Regina, se debían haber quedado la mayoría de las chicas allí, pues en cuanto la profesora Swan salía de la biblioteca, se formaba a su alrededor un corrillo de jóvenes y atractivas estudiantes.

Ella respondía a sus preguntas, algunas absurdas, con paciencia y buen humor, pero no parecía percatarse de que la mayoría de las chicas se acercaban a ella no porque estuvieran interesadas en conocer más cosas sobre los fascinantes personajes de la Historia Antigua, sino, más bien, para ver si conseguían causar en la fascinante profesora Swan aunque solo fuera una impresión pasajera.

Regina observaba el fenómeno divertida y también, debía reconocerlo, vagamente molesta. La verdad era que la nueva profesora Swan, despojada del disfraz tras el que se había parapetado todos esos años, resultaba una mujer tremendamente seductora con sus rasgos finos, delicados y su atrayente sonrisa. Además, la ropa que habían comprado juntas resaltaba su elegante y atlética figura, pero lo mejor de todo —y lo que la hacía aún más encantadora a los ojos de la detective— era que seguía sin ser consciente de su propio atractivo.

En realidad, lo que estaba volviendo loca a Regina era la forma que tenía de tratarla. Si bien era cierto que no podía quejarse, pues, como se decía una y otra vez, el comportamiento de la profesora era puntillosamente educado y correcto, ella se moría por besarla y hacer el amor con ella una vez más. Maquiavélica, la tocaba con disimulo cada vez que pasaba a su lado en la pequeña cocina o fingía leer algo en la pantalla del ordenador de la profesora y aprovechaba para rozar su hombro con su pecho y aspirar el delicioso olor afrutado de su cabello.

Nada, era inútil.

A pesar de que ella no se apartaba y de que, invariablemente, respondía con amabilidad, su proximidad no parecía afectarle lo más mínimo y la detective Mills a veces sentía ganas de gritar.

No entendía qué demonios le pasaba. Hasta ese momento, en los asuntos amorosos estaba acostumbrada a llevar la voz cantante. De hecho, era ella, Regina Mills, la que solía acabar con las relaciones en cuanto notaba que su compañero o compañera de turno empezaba a volverse demasiado posesivo, pero en esta ocasión todo ocurría al revés. Aquella mujer, amable y enervante, no parecía sentir el más mínimo interés por ella.

S&M

La profesora Swan, siguiendo el ejemplo de Epaminondas, aquel griego famoso por ser uno de los tácticos militares más astutos de todos los tiempos, había planeado una elaborada estrategia que llevaba a cabo sin desviarse un milímetro. Era consciente de la frustración Regina y, aunque sus maniobras le estaban costando noches enteras sin dormir y gran cantidad de interminables duchas frías, estaba convencida de que iba por el buen camino.

A veces, cuando la veía sentada en el sofá, enfrascada por completo en sus documentos o tecleando sin pausa en el portátil, tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no inclinarse sobre la aterciopelada piel de su nuca —que el moño informal que se hacía con un lápiz dejaba al descubierto— y besarla hasta que se retorciera de deseo.

Solo en una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder el control, de mandarlo todo al diablo y rendirse al ansia irrefrenable de hacerla suya de nuevo. Aquel día se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena. Regina acababa de calentar un poco de agua en el microondas para hacerse un té y, distraída, cogió la taza por el asa sin darse cuenta de que quemaba. Lanzó una exclamación de dolor y la soltó en el acto, y la taza se estrelló contra el suelo y se hizo pedazos.

—¿Te has hecho daño? ¡Déjame ver! —Enseguida, Emma estuvo a su lado, le cogió la mano entre las suyas y la examinó para ver si tenía alguna quemadura.

—No es nada, en serio —musitó Regina, muy acalorada; en realidad, era el contacto de aquella mano cálida sobre su piel el que en verdad abrasaba.

La profesora la miró a los ojos y lo que descubrió en ellos provocó que las aletas de su nariz se dilataran de golpe. Sin soltarle la mano, la apretó con su cuerpo contra la pared de la cocina y la retuvo allí, al tiempo que deslizaba con lentitud su mirada por aquellos rasgos delicados; los perfectos labios rojos en especial el superior delataba una delicada y deliciosa cicatriz, adorables que parecían pedirle a gritos que los besara... Su mirada descendió un poco más y se detuvo sobre el pecho femenino que subía y bajaba tan agitado como su propia respiración.

—Emma... — Regina se escuchó a sí misma, sin poder creer la súplica que encerraba su voz.

—Regina... —Su nombre sonó como un suspiro contra sus labios, y la profesora se pegó aún más contra ella.

Emma depositó un beso suave como la bruma de la mañana sobre su frente, luego siguió por las cejas, el puente de la nariz, las comisuras de la boca... Jadeante, la detective pensó que su cuerpo estallaría con la furia de una olla a presión y deseó, más que nada en el mundo, que aquella boca enloquecedora se posara sobre sus labios de una vez; sin embargo, Emma se detuvo allí, muy cerca, sin que se le escapara el violento temblor que la sacudía.

—Te gustaría que te besara, ¿verdad? —le susurró al oído.

Las rodillas de Regina resultaban tan inestables que, si no hubiera sido porque el cuerpo firme la sujetaba con firmeza contra la pared, se habría caído al suelo.

—Sí, por favor, Emma —imploró sin poder evitarlo.

—Podría estrecharte entre mis brazos, hacerte el amor como deseo... —Frotó su cuerpo contra el de ella, enviando ondas eléctricas por el cuerpo de ambas revelando cuanto querían aquello de forma rápida e intensa.

La voz ronca y acariciadora junto con pequeños mordiscos de la profesora en su cuello muy cerca de su oído la atormentaba y sus movimientos hacían que Regina sintiera que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

—Sí, yo también lo deseo —gimió, incapaz de ocultar su necesidad de ella.

—Entonces tendrás que casarte conmigo —afirmó Emma. Nada más decirlo, introdujo la punta de su lengua en el interior de la oreja de Regina y una sacudida, de la misma intensidad que el latigazo de una descarga eléctrica, recorrió el cuerpo femenino con violencia.

—No... no puede ser, Emma, ¿no te das cuenta? —jadeó en un intento de razonar con ella, a pesar de que aquella lengua juguetona no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil—. Llevamos vidas muy distintas, no tenemos nada en común...

La profesora empezó a mordisquear la piel sensible justo debajo del lóbulo y Regina se arqueó, anhelante, contra ella, perdiendo por completo el hilo de sus explicaciones.

¡Dios santo, aquella mujer sabía muy bien cómo volverla loca!

La boca anhelante descendió por su cuello mientras sus largos dedos apartaban la camisa y el sujetador, y empezó a lamer su erguido pezón con lengüetadas cortas y rápidas. Incapaz de pensar, Regina la agarró por las nalgas y la apretó aún más contra ella, en una inconfundible invitación.

Al notar sus movimientos frenéticos, la profesora levantó la cabeza del suave seno femenino y trató de recuperar el poco control que le quedaba. Sabía que era importante que jugara bien sus cartas. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo lo que había en juego por ceder a esa pasión que amenazaba su cordura, así que en un tono de voz áspero que provocó en Regina una nueva sucesión de escalofríos, preguntó:

—¿Te casarás conmigo?

—¡No puedo...! —Su respuesta sonó casi como un sollozo.

—Entonces no me tendrás —afirmó ella, tajante, con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz.

A pesar de que siguió sujetándola por los brazos, Emma se apartó unos centímetros de ella. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguirlo, pues aquellos ojos avellana, transidos de pasión, y sus labios suplicantes estuvieron a punto de hacer que se rindiera.

La detective no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Aquella mujer la había empujado al borde de la locura y ahora se apartaba con indiferencia mientras en lo único en lo que ella podía pensar era en rogarle que continuara. Con un esfuerzo supremo recuperó algo de su orgullo y consiguió decir con desdén:

—Creía que eran las mujeres las que prometían y luego se echaban atrás.

Pero la profesora no se dejó intimidar por sus palabras.

—Quizá eso ocurría antiguamente, pero, como has intentado enseñarme tantas veces, Regina, el mundo está cambiando. —Despacio, se inclinó por última vez sobre su boca y depositó un leve beso sobre los labios entreabiertos y temblorosos—. Me voy a dar una ducha bien fría...

Entonces, la soltó y abandonó la cocina a toda prisa mientras Regina, apoyada todavía contra la pared para no desplomarse, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa.

¡La profesora Swan era la mujer más testaruda que había conocido en su vida!

S&M

Durante las semanas que siguieron, ambas evitaron en lo posible encontrarse a solas. Regina salía a correr temprano y cuando regresaba, la profesora Swan ya se había marchado a la biblioteca. Ella aprovechaba para comer en el pub con Mark Nicholson, que no se había marchado de vacaciones, y trataba de prestar atención a sus cotilleos, a pesar de que, más a menudo de lo que le gustaría, el rostro de Emma se interponía en sus pensamientos y le impedía concentrarse.

«Es solo deseo —se decía a sí misma—. En cuanto me acueste con ella unas cuantas veces más podré arrancarla de mi mente.»

Pero era evidente que la profesora no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y ella tampoco podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a casarse con ella? Regina siempre había pensado que el matrimonio no estaba hecho para ella; no solo era una mujer solitaria, sino que nunca había deseado tener hijos. El mundo le parecía un lugar terrible para confiar a un niño inocente. Aquella obstinada mujer la estaba volviendo loca, pero antes o después se daría cuenta de que casarse con ella habría sido un error colosal y agradecería que se hubiera mantenido firme.

A veces, se descubría a sí misma contemplando la noble cabeza Femenina inclinada sobre sus libros y tenía que refrenar las ganas de abrazarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca había sentido una atracción semejante por una mujer, aunque habían pasado muchos tanto compañía femenina como masculina por su vida. De repente, no tenía ni idea de cómo debía actuar y eso para la detective Mills, acostumbrada a tenerlo todo bajo control, resultaba una tremenda novedad.

Esa noche, cuando volvió a la casita de piedra, Emma aún no había llegado. Aquello le resultó extraño, pues la profesora acostumbraba a trabajar allí por las tardes.

«Quizá está practicando esgrima —se dijo, pero la incómoda sensación de inquietud que se había apoderado de ella no se disipaba y prosiguió con su soliloquio, reprendiéndose a sí misma—. No seas ridícula, pareces una recién casada celosa porque su compañera se retrasa a la salida del trabajo».

Sin embargo, tenía la corazonada de que algo no marchaba bien. Repasó una vez más las notas de su investigación, pero no encontró nada nuevo en ellas. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo concentrarse, así que las dejó a un lado y se dedicó a pintarse las uñas de los pies; una tarea que solía relajarla cuando se sentía especialmente tensa.

A las doce, la profesora aún no había regresado y Regina decidió irse a dormir. Dejó la puerta de su habitación entreabierta para oírla en cuanto llegara, se lavó los dientes, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Dos horas después, continuaba dando vueltas en la cama incapaz de dormirse y la profesora seguía sin aparecer. De pronto, le dio por pensar que quizá había decidido pasar la noche con Sarah Fisher y unos celos terribles —una emoción hasta entonces desconocida— se apoderaron de ella y su estómago se retorció como si fuera víctima de una bacteria perversa.

Tras una noche espantosa en la que apenas logró dormir más de un par de horas seguidas, la detective se levantó a las seis y se dio una ducha. Por fortuna, la biblioteca del college abría muy temprano, así que decidió ir allí a investigar. Necesitaba hacer algo útil o, si no, se volvería loca, se dijo, así que cogió una chocolatina de la nevera y se la fue comiendo por el camino.

A esas horas, la única persona que había en la biblioteca era un bedel que la recibió con mucha amabilidad. Regina le preguntó dónde solía sentarse la profesora Swan y el hombre la condujo hasta una de las mesas del fondo, pegada a uno de los altos ventanales, y la dejó sola.

Había una serie de documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa de madera oscura y, con un nudo en la garganta, reconoció la apretada letra de la profesora en ellos. A estas alturas, Regina sabía de sobra que Emma era una mujer extremadamente ordenada y metódica con su trabajo, y que ella nunca dejaría sus apuntes tirados por ahí, y en ese momento supo, sin lugar a duda, que algo malo le había ocurrido.

Revisó las hojas con rapidez tratando de encontrar en ellas alguna pista del paradero de la profesora, pero fue inútil. Frenética, miró debajo de la mesa y descubrió que algo brillaba en el suelo, medio escondido tras una de las patas. Se agachó y vio que era una pluma de plata con unas iniciales grabadas: RWH, pero no era la estilográfica que solía utilizar la profesora.

La detective la contempló durante un buen rato, pasando las yemas de los dedos, una y otra vez, sobre la superficie estriada de las letras, mientras un río de información fluía por su mente y sus neuronas trataban de establecer las sinapsis adecuadas. De repente, con la nitidez del destello de un disparo en la oscuridad, un dato se abrió paso en su cabeza y, muy agitada, salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca con la pluma apretada en la mano. Necesitaba consultar una serie de cosas en su ordenador con urgencia.

Corrió hacia la casa de la profesora y encendió el portátil con dedos impacientes. Examinó con atención la base de datos donde aparecían los nombres de todos los profesores del college y, de súbito, dio con lo que estaba buscando: Robin W. Hood, profesor de Historia Antigua. Tecleó con rapidez y allí estaba: una foto de Robin Hood y, debajo, su nombre completo. Robin Ward-Hood. Una vez más, le pareció escuchar un clic en su cerebro.

A cane muto et aqua silente cave tibi...

Cane la palabra que, en latín, designaba un perro. ¡Bingo! El profesor era el perro que no ladraba, ese perro con el que había que tener cuidado.

De nuevo, los dedos volaron sobre el teclado y la dirección del profesor Hood apareció en la pantalla. Como una exhalación, la detective subió a su cuarto, sacó su pistola del cajón en el que la guardaba siempre y se la metió en un bolsillo. Después, salió de la casa, se montó en su bicicleta y pedaleó con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz hacia la calle indicada. Llovía con fuerza y, a los pocos segundos, estaba calada hasta los huesos. Quince minutos después, se detenía frente a un pequeño chalé, rodeado por un minúsculo jardín, que estaba situado en una calle solitaria a las afueras de la ciudad. Con precaución, se bajó de la bicicleta, la dejó escondida detrás de un arbusto y, de un salto, se encaramó al pequeño murete de piedra y se introdujo en el jardín.

Medio agachada, lo atravesó a toda prisa y pegó la espalda a la fachada, jadeante, mientras se secaba las gotas de agua que le empañaban la visión con la manga de su cazadora. Despacio, rodeó la casa hasta detenerse junto a una de las ventanas y se asomó con cautela. Al no percibir ningún movimiento al otro lado, se quitó la cazadora, se envolvió el puño con ella y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, rompió uno de los cristales. Con precaución, para no cortarse, metió la mano y quitó el cierre de seguridad de la ventana. Después, alzó con mucha suavidad la hoja de guillotina lo suficiente para poder introducir su cuerpo dentro de la habitación.

Sus zapatos, empapados, se posaron sobre una gruesa alfombra persa que amortiguó el sonido. Muy despacio, atravesó lo que parecía ser un cuarto de estar, se dirigió hacia el pasillo y asomó un poco la cabeza. No había moros en la costa, así que lo recorrió, silenciosa, con la espalda bien pegada a la pared mientras iba abriendo, una a una, las puertas que encontraba a su paso, aunque sin éxito. Todas las habitaciones estaban vacías.

Al fondo del pasillo había una última puerta. Giró el pomo de latón con suavidad y descubrió unas empinadas escaleras que descendían en la oscuridad hasta lo que parecía ser el sótano de la vivienda. Apoyó un pie con cuidado en el primer escalón de madera, sin poder evitar que crujiera un poco, y siguió bajando, adentrándose más y más en aquella aceitosa oscuridad que olía a moho. Justo cuando tanteaba con el pie en el último escalón se encendió una luz y la detective se vio obligada a parpadear varias veces, deslumbrada.

—Buenos días, Gina, te estaba esperando.

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí.**

 **Espero disfruten de este capítulo dos en uno, más que necesario y requerido.**

 **Y como siempre dedicatoria a: 15marday, Ruth Maria, dcromeror, LoreLane, Tanin1323, sjl82, Gloes,Mills1, Guest.**

 **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. A ellas muchas gracias a estas chicas especiales.**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse bonita noche/tarde/ día.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Alguna falta de ante mano una disculpa.**

 **_EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN_**


	14. ¿La despedida?

**Capítulo XlV**

 _—_ _Buenos días, Gina, te estaba esperando._

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, la detective notó que la voz del profesor Hood tenía una pronunciación excesivamente correcta. El hombre de cabellos rubios permanecía repantingado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas, tranquilamente. A sus pies, sentada sobre el suelo de cemento, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los pilares de la casa y los brazos atados alrededor, se encontraba la profesora Swan. Estaba muy pálida y en su frente quedaban aún restos de sangre seca, un signo claro de que había sido golpeada con un objeto contundente. La mano de Hood sujetaba un cuchillo que permanecía apoyado, flojamente, en la garganta de la profesora.

—Buenos días, profesor Robin Ward-Hood. —La detective le devolvió el saludo con calma, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola que sujetaba entre sus manos—. El perro que no ladra, ¿no es cierto?

—Así que lo has averiguado, querida. Hace tiempo que sospechaba que tú eras mucho más que la sobrina de la querida Emma. —La sonrisa de Hood que, como de costumbre, no alcanzaba sus ojos resultaba estremecedora—. Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba. Eres de la policía, ¿no es cierto?

—La detective Mills, para servirte —respondió sin bajar la guardia un instante.

—Interesante, muy interesante —afirmó, al tiempo que se golpeaba el mentón con la punta del índice—. Me enteré de que una mujer había ayudado a detener a esos dos estúpidos que contraté y enseguida me di cuenta de que tú no eras lo que parecías.

—Bueno, una vez finalizadas las preguntas corteses, te agradecería que soltaras a la profesora Swan. —La voz de Regina sonaba muy serena.

Los labios de su interlocutor se fruncieron en un gesto desdeñoso.

—¿Crees que me he tomado todas estas molestias para soltarla ahora solo porque tú me lo pidas?

La detective se encogió de hombros sin dejar de apuntarlo con el arma.

—Si las cosas no van a más, todavía estás a tiempo de librarte de una buena. Incluso renunciaré a acusarte de secuestro... lo dejaríamos en un caso de detención ilegal.

—¡Qué generosa!

El tonillo burlón de Hood hizo que a Regina le entraran ganas de pegarle un buen puñetazo. Sin embargo, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo; no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle a ese tipo sus emociones.

La detective apartó los ojos de él y los posó, durante unos segundos, en la cara desencajada de la profesora que no había despegado los labios durante todo ese tiempo. Le pareció que estaba aún más pálida y rogó por que se encontrara bien.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Regina y señaló a Emma con un gesto de la barbilla.

—Nada demasiado terrible —contestó el otro de buen humor, al tiempo que sus labios esbozaban una mueca de diversión—. Tuve que golpearla un poco con una barra de hierro para que consintiera en bajar al sótano. Cayó en la trampa que le tendí como un corderillo inocente, fue enternecedor.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —Lo que más necesitaban en ese momento era ganar tiempo, así que era importante hacerle hablar todo lo que pudiera.

—Le dije que su preciosa Regina había sufrido un accidente mientras corría cerca de mi casa. Me parece que sus sentimientos por ti son mucho más intensos que los que una tía decente debería albergar hacia su sobrina. —Su inquietante sonrisa estaba cargada de malicia.

Emma trató de mover la cabeza, pero Hood la agarró con fuerza por los pelos y se lo impidió.

—¡Quietecita...! —exclamó en tono amenazador. Al ver la innecesaria violencia que el tipo empleaba con la profesora, la detective sintió que se le revolvía el estómago; saltaba a la vista que aquel detestable individuo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con toda la escena.

Tenía ganas de matarlo, pero, en cambio, trató de sonar conciliadora.

—Mira, Robin, aún no es tarde para soltarla y que todos salgamos de aquí por nuestro propio pie. ¿Qué pensabas hacer con ella?

—No me preguntes qué pensaba, pregúntame qué pienso hacer con ella. —La forma en que recalcó el tiempo verbal no le gustó nada.

—Está bien: ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?

—Primero, quiero que sueltes la pistola.

—Ni hablar, no me fío un pelo de ti —rechazó la idea con firmeza.

—Si no la sueltas— aquella voz sedosa se hizo todavía más suave y a Regina se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca—, le cortaré el cuello a mi amiga Emma.

—Entonces yo te dispararía —afirmó la detective tratando de mantener ella también un tono indiferente como si, en realidad, todo aquel asunto no tuviera excesiva importancia.

—Podemos apostar a ver quién mata antes a quién. Puede ser divertido...

Sin previa advertencia, Robin aferró el cuchillo con firmeza y lo acercó aún más al cuello de la profesora; al instante, un hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de la garganta de Emma y Regina perdió algo de la frialdad que había demostrado hasta el momento.

—¡Suéltala de una vez, maldito animal!

—Querida Regina, ¿no me digas que sientes algo por esta cosa?

Sus palabras mantenían el mismo matiz perezoso, pero, detrás de la aparente inocencia de la pregunta, la detective detectó algo que hizo saltar las alarmas en su cerebro. La soberbia y el egocentrismo de Hood eran tan grandes que supo al instante que, si manifestaba el más mínimo interés por Emma, la profesora estaría condenada sin remedio. Así que se encogió de hombros una vez más en un intento de disimular su inquietud:

—Por supuesto que no siento nada por esa mujer, pero soy policía y estoy obligada a minimizar las bajas humanas en lo posible. —Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma la examinaba con fijeza, pero notaba los ojos de Robin Hood clavados en ella y no se atrevió a hacer ningún gesto para tranquilizarla.

—Ya sabía yo que no podías tener tan mal gusto —afirmó por fin Hood, satisfecho—. Y basta de cháchara. Dame la pistola o está la pagará.

Apretó un poco más la afilada hoja contra la garganta de la profesora y el hilo de sangre se hizo más ancho, y su color rojo resaltó como un grito contra la tela blanca de su playera. Al observar que la detective vacilaba, Emma ignoró el peligro que corría y gritó:

—¡No se la des, Regina, o nos matará a las dos! ¡Está completamente loco!

—Shhhh —susurró Hood, amenazador, al oído de la profesora mientras hundía aún más el cuchillo en su cuello.

—¡Basta! ¡Te daré la pistola, pero suéltala! —prometió Regina, apremiante.

—Así me gusta, que seamos razonables. —Una vez más, aquella desagradable sonrisa apareció en los crueles labios de Robin Hood—. Agáchate, despacio, muy despacio.

Ella hizo lo que le decía, obediente.

—Deposita la pistola en el suelo. Con suavidad. —De nuevo, hizo lo que le ordenaba—. Y ahora, lánzala con el pie hacia aquí. —Regina le dio una patada y, cuando estuvo a su alcance, Hood se agachó y recogió el arma con rapidez.

—Perfecto —declaró, muy complacido, al tiempo que soltaba a la profesora y se guardaba el cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Luego le hizo una seña con el dedo a Regina y ordenó—: Ven aquí, querida.

La detective se acercó a él muy despacio.

—Acércate más. No tendrás miedo de mí, ¿verdad?

Ella alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—No, no me das miedo, Robin.

—¿No? Pues te garantizo que dentro de poco lo tendrás, querida. —Algo en su expresión le confirmó a la detective Mills que aquel hombre había perdido el juicio—. Mi amiga Emma, siempre tan brillante, tenía razón, ¿sabes? No deberías haber soltado la pistola, lo único que has conseguido con ello es que ahora las tendré que matar a las dos.

Robin se pegó a ella por detrás y apoyó el arma en su sien. Luego apartó el cabello mojado, se inclinó sobre su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza, hasta dejar en la suave piel la marca de sus dientes.

—Umm. Delicioso —afirmó sin dejar de examinar, burlón, el rostro cada vez más pálido de la profesora.

A pesar del odio que la ahogaba, Emma procuró no traicionar cuánto le afectaba el que aquel maníaco tuviera a Regina a su merced; sabía que, si demostraba lo mucho que la amaba, el castigo destinado a ella sería aún mayor. Desde que oyó a la detective bajar la escalera, sentía que había envejecido diez años. Durante la noche infernal que había pasado en el sótano de esa casa, la profesora había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar; era consciente de que Hood no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla salir viva de allí, y lo único que Emma lamentaba era no haber hecho el amor una vez más con Regina. Si le quedaba alguna duda sobre lo que sentía por ella, el espantoso temor que la había invadido al escuchar los pasos sigilosos de la detective en la escalera, la había disipado. Ahora ambas estaban en manos de aquel chalado y ella debía impedir a toda costa que a Regina le ocurriera nada.

Sin que su raptor se diera cuenta, había estado moviendo las manos y las muñecas todo el tiempo, tratando de aflojar el nudo de la cuerda que mantenía sus brazos sujetos alrededor del pilar. Sentía la piel en carne viva, pero, por primera vez, notaba que, milímetro a milímetro, las ligaduras se iban aflojando.

Emma posó sus ojos una vez más sobre el precioso rostro que, como de costumbre, no mostraba ningún temor y se sintió terriblemente orgullosa de ella. No sabía si saldrían de allí con vida, pero se prometió a sí misma que, si lo conseguían, no renunciaría hasta que la detective Regina Mills aceptara ser suya.

Para siempre.

—Me gustas, Regina —ronroneó el rubio en el oído de la joven—, estoy pensando en tomarte delante de la querida Emma. Seguro que tu admirada profesora Swan no tiene ni idea de cómo se hace el amor a una hermosa mujer.

Hood introdujo una mano por debajo de su blusa y apretó uno de sus pechos con violencia, causándole un fuerte dolor.

—Te equivocas, Hood, me he acostado con la detective Mills un par de veces y me ha suplicado más, pero, sinceramente, para mí ha sido más que suficiente. No me importa que la pruebes si te apetece, yo ya no tengo el menor interés en ella. —El tono de la profesora Swan era tan indiferente que Regina no pudo evitar un respingo.

—¡Mientes! —gritó el hombre, enfurecido.

—Pregúntaselo a ella si no me crees —respondió Emma con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Has sido la amante de esta mujer? —El cañón de la pistola se clavó con más fuerza en la sien de la detective y, por un momento, la profesora pensó que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Sí, es cierto que me he acostado con ella en un par de ocasiones y debo admitir que no lo hacía mal —reconoció Regina con calma.

—¡Puta asquerosa! —Hood la golpeó con la culata en la cabeza y la detective cayó al suelo de rodillas, aturdida—. Tú te lo pierdes, ya no te follaré. No me gustan las cosas usadas y menos por una basura como esta. —Lanzó una patada brutal que golpeó a la profesora en un costado y le cortó la respiración—. Pero no creas que se van a ir de aquí de rositas, queridas, me veo obligado a cambiar mis planes ligeramente, pero no será un gran problema.

—¿Puede saberse cuáles son esos planes? —preguntó Regina cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento después del tremendo golpe recibido.

—Algo muy sencillo, mi querida detective Mills. Las cosas sencillas son siempre las que dan mejor resultado. —Los ojos del hombre rubio brillaban con un punto de locura.

—¿Por qué robaste el báculo y las ilustraciones? ¿Dónde se encuentran en este momento?

—¿No lo adivinas, Regina? Creía que eras más lista. Sustraje las ilustraciones porque necesitaba dinero; pero el báculo lo robé para vengarme de la Congregación del college. Esos malditos estúpidos le otorgaron mi merecido ascenso a esta caricatura de mujer —dijo, al tiempo que señalaba el cuerpo encogido de la profesora con desprecio—. Creían que sus méritos eran superiores a los míos, pero les demostraré que estaban muy equivocados. En cuanto la querida Emma desaparezca del cuadro yo ocuparé su puesto.

La detective se levantó despacio sin apartar la vista de Hood, a la espera de que cometiera algún error, pero él permanecía vigilante, apuntándola en todo momento con la pistola.

—¿Cuál era tu plan? —Siguió hablando en un intento por distraerlo.

—Mi plan era que tanto Emma como el báculo desaparecieran para siempre. De ese modo, las sospechas recaerían sobre ella; pero ahora estás tú también, aunque no creas que este pequeño contratiempo supone un gran problema para mí. Desde que me di cuenta de que no eras lo que parecías, supe que tenía que cambiar mis planes. Durante el tiempo que he permanecido aquí con la querida Swan he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que quizá resulte incluso positivo.

Regina, consciente de que la profesora estaba haciendo ímprobos esfuerzos para librarse de sus ataduras, continuó hablando, procurando atraer sobre ella toda la atención de su captor.

—¿Positivo? Yo diría que el asesinato de una policía complicará bastante más el asunto. Ya sabes el corporativismo que reina en el cuerpo, no pararán hasta encontrarte.

Hood chasqueó la lengua con arrogancia.

—Eso es porque no tienes fe en mi inteligencia, querida. Como todos esos estúpidos de la universidad, tú también me subestimas, Gina, pero pronto comprobarás lo equivocada que estás.

—¿Cómo harás para librarte de Emma y de mí al mismo tiempo? —preguntó ella con amable interés como si, en vez de estar discutiendo los aspectos de su más que probable asesinato, estuvieran hablando del tiempo previsto para la semana siguiente.

—Verás, dentro de unos días, cuando se reanuden las clases y ninguna de ustedes dos haya aparecido, la gente empezará a preguntarse dónde se encuentran la admirada profesora y su preciosa sobrina. Quizá sea la propia hermana de la profesora la que se encargue de dar la voz de alarma...

Hood hizo una pausa teatral para darle más emoción a sus palabras.

—¿Y entonces? —Quiso saber la chica.

—Entonces, entrarán en la casa de la profesora y se encontrarán con un cuadro dantesco. La brillante profesora Emma Swan y la atractiva detective Regina Mills aparecerán muertas de sendos disparos de la misma arma, con signos evidentes de haber estado envueltas en una violenta pelea. ¿Y sabes a qué conclusión llegarán los imbéciles de la policía?

—No. Dímelo tú.

—La conclusión será que la detective Mills encontró el báculo en casa de la profesora y que cuando esta se vio descubierta, luchó con ella. La detective disparó y la hirió de gravedad, pero, a pesar de ello, la profesora consiguió arrebatarle el arma y acabar con la vida de la pobre Regina. Al final, ambas murieron desangradas y el báculo fue el único testigo de lo que allí sucedió. Por si quedara alguna duda, también encontrarán las ilustraciones de la Ética nicomáquea escondidas en uno de los libros de la biblioteca del salón.

—¿Quieres decir que el báculo está en casa de la profesora?

—Bien embalado y escondido en el sótano. —Su remedo de sonrisa se amplió aún más—. Como sabían no podía sacarlo del college.

—Un plan brillante —afirmó ella con fingida admiración.

Hood hizo una burlona reverencia, como si agradeciera sus palabras, y Regina, que había estado muy atenta a la menor distracción, aprovechó el momento y se abalanzó sobre él tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa. Desconcertado ante el inesperado ataque, el hombre perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, pero, a pesar de ello, consiguió apuntarla con su arma y disparó casi a quemarropa.

Justo cinco segundos antes, la profesora había conseguido liberar sus manos y, con la sensación de estar dentro de una película en la que todo ocurriera a cámara lenta, Regina percibió tan solo un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo antes de que el cuerpo de Emma se interpusiera en la trayectoria de la bala, y fue el pecho femenino el que recibió el impacto de lleno.

—¡No! —gritó, desolada.

En un acto reflejo, la detective se arrojó sobre Hood antes de que este pudiera disparar por segunda vez. Forcejearon uno encima del otro y la pistola salió despedida hacia un oscuro rincón del sótano. Regina le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciendo que el hombre aflojara la presa que había hecho en sus brazos y, con rapidez, sacó el cuchillo que Hood se había guardado minutos antes en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La detective apuntó la afilada hoja contra la cara de su agresor, pero él la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca impidiendo que lo acercara más. Una vez más, rodaron por el suelo y, en esta ocasión, fue él quien logró ponerse sobre ella y la obligó a soltar el arma, pero Regina se revolvió bajo su cuerpo y consiguió propinarle un feroz rodillazo en la entrepierna. Hood soltó un aullido de dolor y, ciego de furia, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella, rodeó con sus dedos el esbelto cuello y empezó a apretar. Medio asfixiada, Regina alargó el brazo y su mano tanteó a ciegas, hasta que topó con el mango del cuchillo; lo agarró con todas sus fuerzas y lo hundió en el cuello de su agresor hasta la empuñadura.

A los ojos de Hood asomó una expresión de sorpresa casi cómica; luego, se inclinó hacia adelante y cayó sobre ella mortalmente herido. Regina empujó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de aquel peso muerto, se incorporó con rapidez y se acercó al Emma que yacía en el suelo; con la mano sobre la herida del pecho, de la que no paraba de manar sangre.

—¡Emma!

Regina se arrodilló a su lado. Con rapidez, se quitó el jersey, y lo utilizó a modo de compresa para contener la hemorragia. Presionó con fuerza el tórax con una mano, mientras que con la otra sacaba el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y, con dedos temblorosos, marcaba el teléfono de Urgencias.

—Aquí la detective Mills, de Scotland Yard. Necesito que manden una ambulancia a esta dirección. ¡Es urgente! Hay un hombre muerto y una mujer gravemente herida. ¡Es urgente, repito! —gritó una vez más.

Después, volvió su mirada hacia los ojos verde-azules de Emma que todavía permanecía consciente, a pesar de que su rostro había adquirido un matiz cerúleo.

—Cómo te gusta hacer el papel de caballero de brillante armadura —trató de bromear con una voz no muy firme, sin dejar de apretar la herida con todas sus fuerzas.

—La dama... lo merece —respondió ella, débilmente, con una mirada llena de ternura.

—¡Emma, por favor, no te mueras, resiste un poco más! —Las lágrimas resbalaban, incontenibles, por sus mejillas, sin que ella hiciera nada por detenerlas.

—Estás... llorando, Regina... Eso es que... me quieres un poco... —La profesora intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero las fuerzas la abandonaban a toda velocidad y, por fin, perdió el conocimiento.

—¡Pues claro que te quiero, maldita sea! —gritó Regina, pero ella ya no podía oírla

En ese momento, la detective percibió el sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia y los coches patrulla que se acercaban a la casa.

 **Gracias a las que siguen la historias, a las que dejan sus RW y lectoras silenciosas que andan por aquí.**

 **Y como siempre dedicatoria a: 15marday, Ruth Maria, dcromeror, LoreLane, JBlack, Gloes,Mills1, Guest.**

 **Que me han dejado un hermoso RW. A ellas muchas gracias a estas chicas especiales.**

 **Sin más, gracias por pasarse bonita noche/tarde/ día.**

 **Pdta. ¡Actualización basada en RW, besos!**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Alguna falta de ante mano una disculpa.**

 **jajaja, gracias por sus comentarios los amo, son lo mejor, me encanta como sacan esa violencia en contra de robin.**

 **Ruth maria, por supuesto que voy a terminar la historia, nunca las dejo incompletas, estoy tardando un poco pero siempre tendrán su final, despreocúpate. gracias por leer.**

 **Por ultimo, al hecho de que esta historia esta por terminar les guaria que volviera con alguna otra historia, otra adaptación? espero su rw :)**


	15. Despues de la tormenta llega la calma

**Capítulo XV**

Después de que los enfermeros terminaran de estabilizarla, subió con Emma a la UVI móvil; entonces, el conductor arrancó y las condujo rumbo al hospital con la máxima celeridad. La profesora permanecía inconsciente y Regina mantuvo sujeta su mano durante todo el trayecto, sin parar de hablarle. Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, pero, de alguna manera, tenía la certeza de que era importante que siguiera hablando; de que ella podía escucharla.

Al llegar al hospital, dos hombres bajaron la camilla de la ambulancia y la empujaron a toda velocidad por la rampa de las urgencias. La detective los seguía de cerca, pero cuando la camilla traspasó las puertas batientes del quirófano, uno de los enfermeros le impidió seguir adelante y le indicó que aguardara en la sala de espera, así que no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en una de las sillas de plástico y esperar allí a que le dieran alguna noticia. Con dedos trémulos, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y aprovechó para llamar a la hermana de Emma.

—¡Hola, Gina! Precisamente pensaba llamarte hoy para comentar lo que pasó el otro día entre Emma y tú. —El tono de Mary sonó, alegre, al otro lado del teléfono.

—Mary, ha ocurrido algo... —La detective se detuvo y tragó saliva, incapaz de continuar.

—¿Qué pasa, Gina? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Se trata de Emma? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

—Tranquila, Mary —trató de calmarla, aunque ella misma distaba mucho de estar tranquila—. En este momento están operando a Emma. Robin Hood le ha disparado en el pecho y los médicos están ahora con ella. No puedo decirte nada más, pero creo que deberías venir.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un profundo silencio.

—Llamaré a David ahora mismo para que venga a ocuparse de los niños y cogeré el primer tren hacia Oxford. —Una vez más, se produjo un silencio y, segundos después, la voz contenida de Mary volvió a escucharse—. Creo que, en estas circunstancias, es mejor que me olvide de conducir.

—Sí, será lo mejor, Mary. Estoy en las urgencias del Radcliffe. En cuanto me entere de algo más te llamaré. Lo siento tanto... —Un sollozo incontenible escapó de sus labios.

—Voy para allá. Nos vemos. —Se limitó a decir la hermana de la profesora antes de colgar.

La detective se sentía impotente; deseaba hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Se acercó al mostrador donde un par de enfermeras charlaban ajenas por completo al drama que estaba viviendo. Regina las saludó y se dirigió a una de ellas con voz no muy firme:

—Quería ofrecer mi sangre por si fuera necesaria. Verá, soy amiga de la mujer a la que están operando en este momento; sé que ha perdido mucha sangre y mi grupo sanguíneo es el cero negativo. Soy donante universal.

La enfermera percibió al instante la expresión desesperada de su rostro, el pelo revuelto y las pavorosas manchas de sangre seca de su blusa y respondió con suavidad:

—Muchas gracias, hablaré con el doctor Whale. Precisamente, esta mañana comentaba que nuestras reservas de sangre están bajo mínimos.

Media hora después, mientras una máquina extraía poco a poco la sangre necesaria, la detective, tumbada sobre una camilla con los ojos fijos en el techo, daba vueltas a lo ocurrido durante las últimas semanas. El atractivo rostro de Emma no se le iba de la cabeza; podía verla inclinada sobre sus libros, su mirada tierna cuando se posaba sobre ella, sus finas manos de dedos, largos y delicados, tan hábiles cuando acariciaban su cuerpo... Con un gemido, Regina trató de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos para no volverse loca. Concentró su atención en rezar todas las oraciones que había aprendido en su infancia y en las que, durante muchos años, no había vuelto a pensar; pero, al final, las únicas palabras que era capaz de repetir en silencio eran:

—Por favor, por favor.

Cuando terminó de donar sangre le dieron un bocadillo y un refresco. Trató de comer un poco; sin embargo, después del primer mordisco lo tiró a una de las papeleras. Volvió a la sala de espera y decidió llamar a su jefe para explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Con una voz inexpresiva, que no le pareció la suya, lo puso al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos y aceptó con profunda gratitud su ofrecimiento de hacerse cargo de todo. Las preguntas podían esperar, le dijo el inspector Humbert con amabilidad. La detective le dio las gracias por su comprensión y colgó.

Ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer, y las horas pasaban con lentitud enervante. Se levantó un par de veces a preguntar en el mostrador, pero nadie sabía nada. Desesperada, anduvo de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, sintiendo que su impotencia crecía por momentos y cuando, mucho más tarde, apareció Mary con el rostro pálido y la oscura melena muy despeinada se fundieron en un estrecho abrazo.

—¿Sabes algo? —preguntó.

La detective negó con la cabeza y, al ver sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, supo que su amiga había estado llorando. El aspecto de los suyos no debía ser mucho mejor, se dijo. Desde que se marchó de la casa de su madre podía contar con los dedos de una mano, y aún le sobraban bastantes, las veces que había llorado. Pero desde que Hood disparó a la profesora no podía controlarse; parecía que alguien hubiera abierto las compuertas de una presa y ahora no fuera capaz de cerrarlas.

Las dos se sentaron en las incómodas sillas de plástico y continuaron en aquella tensa espera de noticias, incapaces de hablar siquiera. Por fin, dos horas después, salió un médico y se dirigió hacia ellas, al tiempo que se desataba la mascarilla verde que le cubrían nariz y boca. Ambas se levantaron a la vez, como impulsadas por un resorte, y se acercaron a él.

—¿Son familiares de Emma Swan?

—Sí, somos su hermana y su novia —declaró Regina sin darle tiempo a su amiga de contestar.

—Buenas noches, soy el doctor Whale. La operación ha ido bien y hemos extraído la bala, pero el proyectil ha perforado el pericardio y, aunque no ha atravesado el corazón, el riesgo de que desarrolle una endocarditis es muy alto. No puedo mentirles; las siguientes veinticuatro horas van a ser críticas. La profesora Swan parece una mujer muy fuerte y su recuperación depende de ello en gran medida —miró aquellos rostros angustiados y añadió—: Tengo entendido que una de ustedes ha donado su propia sangre para la operación y le estoy muy agradecido, pues nos ha venido de maravilla. Ahora lo han llevado a la UCI. Estamos tratándolo con una combinación de antibióticos muy agresiva y hay que esperar a ver cómo evoluciona. Lo único que queda es mantener la calma y confiar en que todo vaya bien.

—¿Podemos verla?

—Está bien, pueden subir a verla un momento, pero les aviso que la paciente continúa sedada.

Mary y Regina se dirigieron a la tercera planta, mientras trataban de digerir las noticias que les había dado el médico. El horario de visitas había terminado hacía rato y la planta estaba casi vacía. Se dirigieron a un mostrador tras el que otras dos enfermeras permanecían atentas a cualquier alarma que pudiera saltar en alguna de las pantallas.

—Queríamos ver a una paciente que acaba de ingresar.

—El horario de visitas hace tiempo que finalizó —dijo una de ellas sin prestarles mucha atención.

—El doctor Whale ha dicho que podíamos subir un momento a verla —replicó la detective Mills, y sus ojos negros se clavaron en la enfermera con tanta frialdad que la pobre mujer accedió con rapidez a sus demandas.

—Habitación 113. La acaban de subir de quirófano y permanece sedada —contestó más amable.

—Muchas gracias, enfermera... —Mary bajó un momento la vista hasta la identificación sujeta con un imperdible al uniforme de la mujer— Curtis.

El rostro desencajado de la hermana de Emma y su amago de sonrisa hicieron que la mujer las mirara, por primera vez, con algo de humanidad:

—Tendrán que lavarse las manos antes y después de la visita, y aunque no es necesario que se pongan calzas ni gorro, sería conveniente que llevaran una mascarilla. Tengan. —le tendió una mascarilla a cada una y les señaló unos aseos donde podrían lavarse.

Ambas siguieron sus instrucciones, salieron de nuevo al pasillo y empujaron con suavidad la puerta indicada. La habitación era minúscula; solo había espacio para una cama y un mueble lleno de aparatos de aspecto inquietante coronado con un monitor que emitía unos sonidos regulares mientras, en la pantalla, unas gráficas color verde mostraban las constantes vitales del paciente.

Regina se detuvo al pie de la cama y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al ver la profusión de tubos que taladraban la piel de Emma. Uno más grueso que el resto se introducía por su boca para ayudarla a respirar.

—Oh, Emma...

Mary no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y empezó a sollozar. La detective pasó un brazo por los hombros trémulos de su amiga en un infructuoso intento de tranquilizarla, pero, aunque en esos momentos sus propios ojos permanecían secos por completo, sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho, como si fuera ella la que hubiera recibido el disparo en el corazón.

A pesar de que alguien había limpiado la sangre seca de su frente, la profesora aún tenía algunos mechones de pelo apelmazados. Su delicado pecho cubierto con una fina bata subía y bajaba con regularidad gracias al respirador artificial. A pesar de que Regina había visto muchos horrores en su vida, sintió que nada la había impresionado más que esa visión de Emma, inmóvil y mortalmente pálida. Despacio, se acercó más y rozó su mano con los nudillos; estaba muy fría y en el dorso tenía clavada una vía. Con decisión, la detective se volvió hacia Mary.

—Amanda, ha sido un día muy largo. Vete a casa, yo me quedaré aquí con Emma.

—En la UCI no permiten que la gente se quede a dormir. —Había dejado de llorar; pero, de vez en cuando, un estremecimiento hacía temblar su cuerpo con violencia.

—No te preocupes por eso, a mí me lo permitirán —afirmó Regina, decidida.

Veinte minutos después, la enfermera Curtis se asomó a la habitación y les dijo que era hora de que se marcharan. Mary se levantó y depositó un beso ligero sobre la frente de su hermana antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Yo me quedaré.

La enfermera miró a aquella pequeña mujer que le hablaba con tanta seguridad, desconcertada.

—En la unidad de cuidados intensivos no se permiten las visitas... —empezó.

Sin embargo, la detective sacó su placa de un bolsillo e interrumpió la explicación en el acto.

—Soy policía, esta mujer está bajo mi custodia y voy a quedarme aquí esta noche.

La mujer abrió la boca para protestar, pero debió leer en aquellos ojos negros algo de la desesperación que la embargaba, así que volvió a cerrar la boca y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva antes de acceder a su demanda.

—Está bien. Le traeré una silla, pero le advierto que va a ser una noche muy larga. ¿Qué tiene usted ahí? —Abrió mucho los ojos al ver las marcas violáceas que los dedos de Hood habían dejado en torno a su cuello.

—No es nada —respondió Regina, indiferente, al tiempo que se abrochaba un botón más de su blusa manchada.

La enfermera se encogió de hombros y fue en busca de la silla prometida.

—Buenas noches, Mary, te veré mañana.

—Toma, póntela. —La hermana de Emma se volvió un momento y le entregó la chaqueta de lana que llevaba puesta—. La necesitarás.

—Gracias, Mary. —Regina clavó sus pupilas en las suyas y prometió—: Te juro que no permitiré que le ocurra nada malo.

Su amiga vio la profunda determinación que latía en sus expresivos ojos negros y pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

—Sé que, si Emma estuviera consciente, desearía que fueras tú la que se quedara con ella esta noche. Vendré mañana a primera hora para que puedas ir a casa a ducharte y a dormir un rato —prometió.

Entonces, ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y, sin decir nada más, Mary se marchó y la dejó sola. Justo en ese momento, regresó la enfermera con la silla prometida y Regina le dio las gracias con amabilidad. La colocó junto a la cabecera de la cama, se sentó y agarró la mano de la mujer inconsciente, con cuidado de no tocar la vía de plástico.

Regina permaneció toda la noche en vela sin dejar de hablar a la profesora. La enfermera Curtis, que bajo su aspecto brusco y autoritario escondía un corazón demasiado tierno para el duro trabajo que desempeñaba, apareció un poco más tarde con un sándwich y un botellín de agua que dejó cerca de ella.

—Será mejor que coma algo. Tiene que conservar las fuerzas.

Regina le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, pero declinó la oferta con amabilidad:

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que, si intentara tragar algo en este momento, se me quedaría atascado en la garganta y me ahogaría.

—Lo dejaré aquí, por si luego le apetece —insistió la mujer.

Pero la detective ya no la oía; seguía hablando con Emma ajena a todo y, llena de curiosidad, la enfermera Curtis permaneció un rato escuchando lo que decía con curiosidad.

—Y tienes que volver a contarme la historia de la tal Mesalina. Esa aristócrata medio ninfómana, casada con un emperador, que se apostó con la prostituta más famosa de Roma que ella sería capaz de complacer a más hombres en una sola noche y ganó la apuesta...

Al oír aquello, la mujer movió la cabeza, desconcertada, y salió de la habitación sigilosamente. Regina permaneció horas y horas charlando sin pausa. A veces notaba que se le secaba la garganta y se veía obligada a beber un poco de agua, pero enseguida retomaba el hilo de su largo monólogo. La enfermera Curtis regresó en otra ocasión para ver si necesitaba algo y se la encontró en la misma postura en que la había dejado, sujetando entre las suyas la mano de ella y hablando sin parar a pesar de que empezaba a quedarse ronca.

—Desde luego, si pretendes que me case contigo tendrás que comprar una tele. Ya no puedo perderme más capítulos de CSI. A este paso, cuando vuelva a ver la serie los protagonistas tendrán canas...

—¿Necesita algo? —susurró la enfermera Curtis.

Al oírla, Regina se sobresaltó y la miró como si no supiera quién era. Parpadeó un par de veces, confusa, mientras trataba de recobrarse; sentía los ojos tan secos como si tuviera arena dentro.

—No, muchas gracias. —Le lanzó una débil sonrisa, se volvió de nuevo hacia la herida y, de nuevo, pareció olvidar su presencia.

—Además, te prometo que no volveré a cantar en la ducha, puede que la música no sea lo mío. Bueno, está bien, reconozco que desafino de una manera terrible... hasta estoy dispuesta a tener los hijos que quieras, eso sí, siempre que no pretendas formar un equipo de cricket. Dos o tres, algo razonable...

Una vez más, la enfermera salió de puntillas de la habitación; pero, en esta ocasión, iba enjugándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Cuando Mary llegó a la mañana siguiente, el estado de Emma no había variado; sin embargo, el rostro de Regina lucía unas profundas huellas oscuras debajo de los ojos enrojecidos por la fatiga y la falta de sueño.

—Vete ahora mismo a casa a dormir —ordenó Mary al observar su expresión exhausta.

—En cuanto venga el médico y nos diga cómo va Emma me iré. Te lo prometo.

El doctor Whale apareció un par de horas después. Examinó a Emma con minuciosidad y declaró que todo seguía igual; la profesora no parecía haber mejorado, pero tampoco estaba peor.

Las dos mujeres tuvieron que conformarse con eso. Poco después, Regina estaba de vuelta en casa de la profesora; se dio una larga ducha caliente, se acostó y, en el acto, se sumió en un sueño profundo y reparador.

S&M S&M S&M

Los días transcurrieron con enervante lentitud, sumidos en una rutina forzosa. Mary aparecía en el hospital a eso de las seis de la mañana, Regina se iba como a las nueve, regresaba a las cinco y pasaba la noche en la incómoda silla, junto a la cama de Emma.

La enfermera Curtis a esas alturas no solo no ponía pegas, sino que se ofrecía con amabilidad para proporcionarles cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar. La única novedad era que el doctor Whale había decidido desintubar al paciente, y ahora Emma respiraba por sí sola.

El amanecer del cuarto día de estancia de Emma en la UCI, encontró a Regina en su postura habitual, con los fríos dedos de la profesora entre los suyos mientras le contaba la discusión que ese mismo día la enfermera Curtis había tenido con uno de los otros pacientes, cuando, de pronto se interrumpió. Le había parecido notar un ligero apretón, tan débil, que pensó que lo había imaginado; intrigada, miró hacia arriba y vio que Emma había abierto los párpados.

—¡Emma! —Su corazón empezó a bombear a toda velocidad.

Con rapidez, se asomó a la puerta y gritó sin importarle las severas reglas que imperaban en esa planta.

—¡Enfermera Curtis, venga enseguida! ¡Se ha despertado!

La enfermera llegó corriendo a la habitación con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus gruesas piernas varicosas y, después de echar un rápido vistazo a los aparatos que monitorizaban a la profesora, anunció:

—Avisaré al doctor Whale.

A solas con Emma una vez más, Regina se acercó a la cama, se inclinó sobre sus labios resecos y la besó con delicadeza, al tiempo que acariciaba con un dedo su pálida mejilla.

—¡Menudo susto nos has dado, profesora!

Ella intentó decir algo, pero la garganta le dolía de una manera horrorosa y fue incapaz de emitir ningún sonido.

—No trates de hablar. —La detective apoyó las yemas de los dedos con suavidad sobre su boca—. Ayer te quitaron el tubo que te ayudaba a respirar y debes tener la garganta irritada.

Regina sintió la leve presión de los labios de Emma contra sus dedos, y aquel ligero contacto provocó que las lágrimas, que se habían resistido a manar durante aquellos interminables días transcurridos en el hospital, empezaban a fluir de nuevo. En ese momento, llegaron a la vez Mary, el doctor Whale y la enfermera Curtis, y la joven se volvió con discreción, mientras secaba con disimulo sus empapadas mejillas con la manga del jersey.

Después de comprobar todos los aparatos, el Doctor Whale acercó una pequeña linterna a los ojos de su paciente y examinó con detenimiento la reactividad de las pupilas. Después de unos mintutos que a las dos se les antojaron eterno, por fin, el médico anunció, satisfecho:

—Esto está mucho mejor. La profesora Swan es una mujer muy fuerte, en un par de días podremos bajarla a planta.

 **Un saludo a todos los Rw y seguidores silenciosos, ya estamos en la recta final.**

 **Espero tengan un excelente año nuevo y navidad (retardado).**

 **La pasen excelente**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, sin más nos vemos a la próxima.**


	16. Promesas por cumplir, sueños que lograr

Los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la historia, solo es una adaptación, sin más a leer

 **Capitulo XVI**

A partir de ese momento, la recuperación de Emma se desarrolló con una rapidez que incluso al escéptico doctor Whale le pareció casi milagrosa. Una vez que la bajaron a planta, la profesora empezó a quejarse de la comida del hospital. Regina y Mary se turnaban para atenderla y pasarle de contrabando los deliciosos platos que preparaba la señora Brown, elaborados con los nutritivos ingredientes que ella consideraba fundamentales para la recuperación de un enfermo y que hubieran puesto los pelos de punta al médico nutricionista del hospital.

La detective le llevó alguno de sus libros y, aunque ella se cansaba enseguida de sostenerlos, le gustaba que Regina se sentara a su lado y le leyera en voz alta. David y los niños fueron a pasar unos días a Oxford y se acercaron al hospital en varias ocasiones a visitarla. También recibió la visita de su amigo Daniel, quien aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Según les contó, la universidad hervía de comentarios y habladurías y, ahora, todos presumían de haber sabido desde el primer momento que Robin Hood no estaba bien de la cabeza.

La enfermera Curtis a su vez pasaba a verla a menudo. A Emma le divertía provocarla y, a pesar de que la mujer le respondía con fingida aspereza, se notaba que estaba encantada con su atractiva paciente.

—Si yo fuera unos años más joven... —le dijo un día a Regina, al tiempo que le guiñaba uno de sus ojillos, maliciosa.

Ella lanzó una carcajada al oírla. Aquellos días se sentía increíblemente feliz; cualquier cosa le hacía reír. Su jefe le había dado un par de semanas de permiso y ella aprovechaba aquellas inesperadas vacaciones para pasar con Emma el mayor tiempo posible.

La profesora recuperaba las fuerzas a toda velocidad. Al cabo de un tiempo, se subía por las paredes y estaba deseando irse del hospital. Tanto Mary como la detective hubieran preferido que siguiera unos días más allí por si surgía alguna complicación, pero Emma se estaba volviendo una paciente tan insoportable que el doctor Whale decidió darle el alta. La enfermera Curtis enseñó a Regina y a su hermana a hacerle las curas y, un par de días más tarde, David los llevó a todos en su coche hasta la casa. Entre la detective y el marido de Mary sostuvieron a Emma, que aún estaba muy débil, y la llevaron a su habitación. Más tarde Mary la ayudó a ducharse, teniendo mucho cuidado de no mojar la herida.

Esa noche, cuando la familia White al completo se marchó al pequeño hotel en el que se alojaban, Regina y Emma se quedaron a solas por primera vez desde que la profesora había recuperado la consciencia.

En pijama y recostada sobre un número considerable de almohadas, Emma ojeaba unos documentos tumbada en la cama, cuando Regina, con un ligero vestido de algodón que la hacía parecer fresca como una mañana recién estrenada, apareció en la puerta con los útiles necesarios para hacerle otra cura.

—¡Hora de sufrir! —anunció, alegre.

La profesora soltó un gruñido de fingida indignación mientras, seducida por completo, la observaba acercarse esbelta y ligera. A veces, se dijo, la diminuta detective Mills daba la sensación de que, más que caminar, flotaba en el aire.

—Parece que disfrutas martirizándome —protestó con el ceño fruncido.

Sin prestarle la menor atención, Regina se sentó en el borde del colchón y empezó a desabotonar la chaqueta de su pijama con destreza. Con mucho cuidado, se la quitó y lo mismo hizo con el vendaje que rodeaba su pecho.

—Te va a quedar una buena cicatriz, profesora —comentó, al tiempo que observaba el enorme costurón que pasaba a lo largo de sus costillas.

—Así estaremos empatadas y ya no podrás presumir de ser la única que tiene una fea herida por culpa de un villano —declaró con un encogimiento de hombros, al tiempo que contemplaba, fascinada, la hechicera cicatriz de sus labios que en ese momento quedaba tan cerca de ella.

—Bueno, nunca he considerado que fuera algo de lo que presumir —respondió ella muy atenta a lo que se traía entre manos en ese momento—. ¿Te he dicho ya que tus nuevas gafas te quedan de maravilla? Pareces una modelo salida del anuncio de una óptica de moda.

—Así que al final va a resultar que te gustan las tipas con gafas.

—Yo diría más bien que eres tú la que me gusta, con gafas o sin ellas... —Regina le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y observó, divertida, como aquel atractivo rostro se ruborizaba ligeramente.

La proximidad de la joven estaba afectando a la respiración de la profesora que se aceleraba por momentos, así que, en un intento de cambiar el peligroso curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, preguntó:

—Aclárame una cosa, Regina, ¿encontraron el báculo en casa?

—Ajá... —respondió ella mientras terminaba de enrollar una venda limpia alrededor de su pecho—. Estaba en el sótano, bien embalado y escondido detrás de uno de los pilares. También aparecieron las ilustraciones donde Hood había dicho. Todo ha sido devuelto al college. Jones está muy contento con el feliz desenlace y ha amenazado varias veces con hacerte una visita, pero, por ahora, he conseguido disuadirlo.

—¡Me alegro! —exclamó ella con alivio.

—¿Sabes que eres la heroína de la universidad? Si antes había un montón de jovencitas enamoradas de la apuesta profesora de Historia Antigua, ahora tus admiradoras son legión. ¿Ves todas las flores que has recibido? Todavía hay muchos más ramos abajo. Bueno, esto ya está —dijo admirando el resultado de sus esfuerzos, complacida—. ¿Estás cómoda? ¿No te aprietan demasiado los vendajes?

—No, estoy bien. Eres una gran enfermera, detective Mills.

Regina hizo ademán de apartarse, pero la profesora la sujetó de la mano y la retuvo.

—No te vayas aún —rogó.

Ella levantó la vista hacia los cálidos ojos color verde-azul, pero la apartó al instante, incapaz de resistir la ternura que reflejaban sus pupilas.

—Regina... —Su voz profunda y acariciadora le produjo un escalofrío—. Quiero contarte unos sueños extraños que he tenido...

—¿Sueños? —preguntó, sorprendida—. ¿Soñaste cuando estabas en coma?

—Soñé que una fuerza muy potente trataba de llevarme consigo a un lugar que tenía una pinta estupenda, pero una voz, aún más poderosa, lo impedía reteniéndome aquí... —Regina la miró conmovida, pero no dijo nada y la profesora continuó—: Era una voz de mujer que prometía cosas... muchas cosas.

Emma clavó su mirada en los preciosos ojos oscuros y, esta vez, ella no intentó apartar la vista.

—¿Y... qué era lo que esa voz prometía? —susurró la detective.

Con delicadeza, la profesora tomó el rostro femenino entre sus delicadas manos.

—Esa voz me dijo que alguien a quien amo con locura estaba dispuesta a casarse conmigo, a amarme para siempre, y formar una familia como tanto deseo…

Regina tragó saliva y trató de decir en un tono displicente:

—Bueno, ya se sabe lo que ocurre en esos casos, la gente promete cualquier cosa para conseguir sus propósitos...

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó Emma en voz muy baja, antes de inclinar la cabeza y posar sus labios en su boca con una delicadeza infinita.

El corazón de Regina latía, atronador, en sus oídos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y respondió con una calma que no sentía:

—Sabes que no puede ser, Emma. El otro día tu amigo Daniel me contó más detalles sobre ti. Comentó que incluso tienes un título de barón de no sé qué. ¿No te das cuenta de que no tenemos nada en común? Yo soy una chica humilde, nacida en un barrio miserable, hija de madre soltera. Tú eres una profesora universitaria, brillante y respetable, con fortuna propia y, además, tienes sangre azul.

La profesora contempló su rostro angustiado, lleno de ternura, antes de responder con una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas:

—Me temo que la sangre que corre por mis venas ya no es tan azul como solía, un pajarito me contó que se ha mezclado con grandes cantidades de una sangre mucho más roja...

Sin saber qué decir, Regina se quedó mirando el atractivo rostro, tan cerca del suyo, y sintió un irresistible deseo de perderse en la dulzura de aquella mirada llena de chispitas verdes.

De pronto, la profesora frunció el ceño y adoptó un tono severo:

—Seamos serios, detective Mills, las promesas están para cumplirlas. Tú has prometido una serie de cosas y ahora no te queda más remedio que apechugar con ello.

Una vez más, aquellos labios enloquecedores se inclinaron sobre los suyos y empezaron a mordisquearlos con una maestría tal que ella no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido. Sin pensar, alzó las manos y sus dedos se enredaron en la nuca de la profesora y acarició sus brillantes cabellos dorados. Entonces, la boca de Emma descendió por su garganta y cualquier pensamiento racional se borró de su cabeza.

La mano delicada de Swan comenzó a desabotonar con torpeza los pequeños botones de la pechera del vestido de Regina y, cuando por fin lo logró, acarició uno de sus senos con ansia largo tiempo contenida.

—Emma —suspiró, al tiempo que un potente ramalazo de deseo la hacía cerrar los párpados—, detente, no te conviene hacer esfuerzos.

—Esto no resulta ningún esfuerzo para mí —replicó con voz ronca sin apartar los labios de su cuello—. Llevo días soñando con besarte. En el hospital, no conseguía descansar, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en hacerte el amor una vez más. Y ni siquiera podía hablar contigo a solas, siempre había alguien a nuestro alrededor. ¡Dios, qué ganas tenía de estar de nuevo en casa, a solas tú y yo!

Sus palabras hicieron que Regina se estremeciera. Notaba que le faltaba el aire, que se ahogaba entre los brazos de la profesora. Acarició los músculos de sus brazos y subió hasta sus hombros, tratando de evitar la venda de su pecho. Consciente de que ella contenía sus caricias por temor a causarle algún daño, Emma la cogió por la cintura y, como si no pesara nada, la sentó sobre su regazo y la estrechó contra sí con fuerza.

Con un suspiro, la detective se abandonó por completo a las increíbles sensaciones que aquella mujer era capaz de despertar en ella. Durante largos minutos se conformaron con seguir besándose con intensidad, como si ambas trataran de comunicar a través de sus labios las profundas emociones que las embargaban hasta que, de repente, la detective notó el roce de una cálida mano que subía por su muslo desnudo y recuperó la cordura en el acto.

—¡Profesora Swan, será mejor que te detengas ahora mismo! ¡No permitiré que hagas esfuerzos que puedan retrasar tu recuperación! —El tono firme que había empleado no dejaba lugar a dudas; la detective Mills había conseguido recuperar el control.

—Está bien. —Suspiró, resignada, y apartó la mano, aunque no dejó de estrechar el cuerpo de la joven contra sí—. Imagino que es cierto eso que dicen de que la venganza es un plato que se come frío...

—Muy cierto —afirmó Regina, al tiempo que hundía el rostro en el delicioso cuello de la profesora y aspiraba su aroma con deleite—. No creas que me he olvidado aquel día en la cocina.

—¡Mujer rencorosa y vengativa!

—Esa soy yo —contestó y, con mucha delicadeza, empezó a salpicar un millar de leves besos a lo largo de su garganta.

—Regina, si sigues con eso, me temo que me veré obligada a hacerte el amor aunque se me salten los puntos... —El matiz ronco de su voz traicionaba un deseo inconfundible.

—Reconozco que me cuesta apartar las manos de tu cuerpo —confesó, aunque enseguida empezó a sollozar y, avergonzada, escondió de nuevo el rostro en su pecho—. ¡Oh, Emma, fueron unos días terribles, hubo varios momentos en que pensé que te perdería y supe que no podría seguir viviendo sin ti!

La profesora, con la mejilla apoyada en sus oscuros cabellos, notó sobre su piel la humedad de sus lágrimas.

—Créeme, Regina, sé cómo te sentías. Cuando escuché tus pasos bajando la escalera del sótano de Robin Hood pensé que se me paraba el corazón. Pero gracias a Dios, ya pasó todo y ahora, como me prometí en esos momentos si conseguíamos salir vivos de allí, te juro que no te dejaré escapar. —Los brazos delicados la estrecharon con más fuerza aún—. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que no me gusta un pelo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Regina esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa entre sus lágrimas al oír aquel tono de fingido enojo que había empleado la profesora.

—Todavía no me has dicho que te casarás conmigo.

—¿Estás segura de que no preferirías casarte con la señorita Fisher? Creo que la vida a su lado resultaría mucho más tranquila. —Alzó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada pícara.

—Eso no lo dudo, pero te lo pedí a ti primero en un momento de debilidad y yo soy una mujer con honor. Ahora no puedo echarme atrás.

—Eres perversa —afirmó la detective y, para castigarla, se lanzó en picado sobre su cuello y siguió mordisqueando aquella piel sensible y el lóbulo de la oreja, hasta que un gemido de pasión se escapó de los labios de Emma.

—¡Regina Mills, no intentes distraerme y contesta a mi pregunta! —ordenó con severidad y la apartó un poco mientras trataba de recuperar un atisbo de cordura.

—Está bien, es cierto que una promesa es una promesa... —La detective le quitó las gafas con suavidad y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche, agarró el suave rostro entre sus manos y, clavando con intensidad su mirada oscura en los tiernos ojos color verde, se puso seria y le dijo con sencillez—: Claro que me casaré contigo, Emma. Te amo.

Ella la estrechó en sus brazos como si no fuera a soltarla jamás y Regina le devolvió el abrazo con toda su alma. Luego murmuró algo contra su pecho, pero Emma no la entendió.

—¿Qué dices?

Alzó la cabeza una vez más y la miró muy seria, aunque no pudo evitar que unas chispas traviesas brillaran en las profundidades de sus ojos negros.

—Me temo que no podré cumplir una de las promesas que te hice, profesora.

—¡Oh, pérfida y mentirosa mujer! ¿Y cuál es esa promesa de la que ahora te retractas sin sonrojo? —preguntó la profesora con las cejas fruncidas de manera amenazadora.

Ella se encogió de hombros y la miró con expresión inocente.

—Creo que seguiré cantando en la ducha...

—No podré soportarlo —afirmó, antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre sus labios y besarla hasta que Regina se olvidó de todo lo demás

 **Un saludo a todos los Rw y seguidores silenciosos, ya estamos en la recta final, para ser exactos en el penúltimo capitulo.**

 **Que tengan un día excelente.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, sin más nos vemos a la próxima.**

REGALENME UN RW!


End file.
